La Femme du boss
by Blackrove
Summary: Tsuna doit se marier avec Xanxus pour payer les dettes de sa famille. Est-ce qu'un homme aussi dangereux et sans coeur comme Xanxus peut aimer et donner ce qu'un coeur brisé et malmené comme celui de Tsuna à besoin? Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Voici ma nouvelle histoire, amusez-vous. Laissez-moi vos impressions.

Tsunayoshi marcha le long de l'allée d'un pas hésitant. La peur et nervosité lui nouait le ventre. Il fit de son mieux pour cacher sa terreur, mais il savait que cela ne servirait à rien. Son futur époux pouvait sentir sa peur à des kilomètres à la ronde. Il avança le plus rapidement possible vers l'autel où son futur époux l'attendait, celui-ci allait être furieux s'il prenait trop de temps. Tsunayoshi arriva jusqu'à l'autel et garda son regard vers le sol. Il resta immobile, silencieux et la tête baissée.

Son futur époux le regardait avec jubilation, il était heureux de voir sa future épouse aussi mal à l'aise, il trouvait cela hilarant. Son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'il vit que sa future épouse tremblait de peur. Il prit sa main, ce qui le fit sursauter, et l'amena à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser. Sa timidité le rendait encore plus attirant et beaucoup plus amusant à ses yeux. Comme si ses beaux grands yeux caramel et ses lèvres rouges n'étaient pas assez désirables à eux seuls.

Un homme svelte et de grande taille arriva et se plaça derrière l'autel. Il avait le crâne chauve, un nez crochu en forme de bec de vautour. Il portait une robe noire avec un col blanc. Un prêtre corrompu par l'appât du gain et de la chair. Il avait accepté de marier les deux hommes pour un certain montant d'argent et une ou deux catins pour ses petits plaisirs pervers.

-Nous voici réunis pour unir ces deux personnes par les liens sacrés du mariage! Si quelqu'un ici présent à une raison pour laquelle ces deux personnes ne devraient pas se marier, qu'il le dise maintenant ou qu'il se taise à jamais! Récita le prêtre d'une façon monotone. Personne ne dit quoi que ce soit. Xanxus, prenez-vous Tsunayoshi Sawada comme légitime épouse?

-Bien sûr, déchet! Répondit Xanxus avec un sourire arrogant.

Xanxus prit la main de Tsuna, prit la bague sur le coussin que tenait un hideux petit gnome et mit la bague autour de l'annuaire de son épouse.

-Tsunayoshi, prenez-vous Xanxus comme légitime époux ? Demanda le prêtre en jetant un regard imposant sur le jeune homme de 20 ans.

-Euh… oui, je… je le veux. Répondit le jeune homme d'une voix mal assurée.

Ce fut au tour de Tsuna de mettre l'anneau à l'annuaire de son époux. Il était nerveux et le regard sévère du prêtre ne faisait qu'aggraver son cas. Il tremblait des mains lorsqu'il prit la main de son époux. Celui-ci souriait comme un fou devant la peur de son épouse.

-Je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée! Prononça le prêtre avec la même voix monotone.

Xanxus attrapa son épouse et l'embrassa avec force. Il enroula ses bras autour de sa petite taille et pénétra sa langue dans la cavité buccale de Tsuna. Tsuna mit ses mains sur les biceps et répondit doucement. Il ne tentait aucunement de prendre le contrôle sur Xanxus, c'était peine perdu, car celui-ci aimait avoir le contrôle. L'homme plus âgé prit le jeune homme par les hanches et le fit asseoir sur l'autel. Il se retourna et ordonna aux invités de disparaître. Ce qu'ils firent sans discuter. Les hommes de mains de Xanxus partirent et laissèrent les nouveaux époux un peu d'intimité.

-Il est temps de consumer notre mariage, mon lapin! Dit Xanxus avec un sourire carnassier et pervers.

Xanxus releva la robe de son épouse, et vit que son épouse ne portait aucun sous-vêtements sous sa robe, exactement comme il l'avait demandé. Il pouvait voir que son épouse tremblait de peur. Xanxus adorait voir les gens trembler de peur devant lui, mais ce jeune homme était son épouse maintenant, pas un simple éphèbe. Une épouse n'a pas à avoir peur de son époux, surtout pendant leur nuit de noces.

Xanxus lui murmura des mots doux à l'oreille pour calmer Tsuna, puis il glissa sa main le long de sa cuisse. Il lui ordonna sucer ses doigts, ce que Tsuna fit sans rechigner. Il les suçota du mieux qu'il pouvait. Une fois que ses doigts furent bien humidifiés, Xanxus les retira de la bouche de son épouse et inséra son index dans son intimité. Tsuna inspira une grande bouffée d'air et regarda le plafond de l'église, il n'osait pas regarder son époux dans les yeux. Il avait bien trop peur et n'avait aucune envie de se mettre à pleurer devant lui.

Xanxus inséra doucement son majeur dans l'entré personnel de son épouse, il demanda (ou plutôt lui ordonna) à Tsuna de le regarder. Celui-ci baissa les yeux au niveau de ceux de son époux lentement et à contrecœur. Il était aux bords des larmes, il avait peur et voulait disparaitre. Xanxus commença à bouger ses doigts à l'intérieur de son épouse, il chercha ce point qui le ferait crier de plaisir. Il commençait à en avoir marre de voir cette peur dans le fond de ces yeux. C'était drôle un temps, mais là ça commençait à être énervant.

-Détends-toi, mon lapin. Sinon, tu vas avoir mal. Lui susurra à l'oreille Xanxus, alors qu'il inséra un troisième doigt.

Tsuna grimaça d'inconfort, puis il s'écria lorsque son époux toucha un point en lui qui lui fit voir des étoiles et fit ressentir des sensations extraordinaires. Il agrippa le biceps droit de son époux et hoqueta de surprise. Xanxus sourit de toutes ses dents, ils pouvaient enfin commencer à s'amuser… Il retira ses doigts lorsqu'il jugea que son épouse était bien préparée, puis se positionna entre ses jambes. Tsuna regarda son époux droit dans les yeux, la peur s'y était installé de nouveau.

Xanxus embrassa son épouse, puis pénétra Tsuna doucement. Celui-ci se contracta rapidement, Xanxus lui ordonna de se calmer. Il commença à le masturber pour lui faire oublier la douleur, ce qui fonctionna assez bien. Tsuna commença à gémir doucement, son souffle devint court, une légère teinte de rouge colorèrent ses joues, ses doux cheveux châtain ébouriffés. Un véritable festin pour les yeux de Xanxus. Il recommença à le pénétrer en douceur, tout en lui soufflant des mots doux dans le creux de l'oreille. Il pénétra son épouse millimètre par millimètre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entré jusqu'à la garde et resta immobile. Il continua à le masturber, mais des larmes coulèrent le long des joues de Tsuna. Xanxus essuya les larmes, puis il embrassa son épouse avec douceur. Il commença à bouger à l'intérieur de Tsuna, ce qui fit grincer des dents ce dernier. Mais, la douleur commença à disparaître et Tsuna commença à ressentir un peu de plaisir. Xanxus chercha ce petit bout de nerf qui le ferait grimper aux rideaux. Lorsque Tsuna se mit à crier et à planter ses ongles dans les bras de son époux, il savait qu'il avait visé juste.

-Je l'ai trouvé. Je vais te faire crier, te faire gémir, te faire languir… tu vas adorer! Je te le promets! Susurra Xanxus avec luxure.

Xanxus continua à pilonner la prostate de Tsuna, le faisant crier et gémir. Tsuna entoura ses bras autour du cou de son époux, le tenant fermement par les épaules. Il tremblait sous l'intensité du plaisir que lui offrait Xanxus, il lécha le lobe d'oreille de son époux, mais s'arrêta immédiatement. Ce n'était pas sa place de faire de telles avances. Qu'allait dire son époux?

-Ne t'en fait pas, mon lapin! Refais-le, j'aime ça. Lui dit Xanxus, excité à l'idée que son épouse puisse être entrepreneur.

Pour faire plaisir à son époux, Tsuna lécha le lobe d'oreille de celui-ci. Celui-ci le pilonnait sans relâche, puis commença rendre ses coups encore plus brutaux et rapides. Tsuna était perdu dans cet océan de sensations nouvelles. Il ne pouvait plus prononcer une seule parole compréhensible, il ne pouvait plus se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Il était dans un état second, ce qui plaisait énormément à Xanxus. Le spectacle était tout simplement jouissif.

Mais toute bonne chose a une fin, celle de Tsuna vint lorsqu'il rejeta sa tête vers l'arrière et jouit sur le ventre de son époux dans un cri sourd. Xanxus continua un certain moment, puis il vint à son tour en mordant profondément dans le cou de son épouse. Tsuna gémit de douleur, mais ne dit rien, il avait trop peur de le mettre en colère.

Xanxus se retira de son épouse, il sourit lorsqu'il vit sa semence couler le long des cuisses du jeune homme. Comme une sorte de fierté. Tsuna tentait de reprendre son souffle, sa blessure le lancinait, mais il ne dit rien. Xanxus se rhabilla, cacha les jambes de Tsuna et le prit dans ses bras. Il prononça une quelque chose dans une langue complètement étrangère à Tsuna, puis la fatigue le prit d'assaut et il s'évada au pays des songes.

Xanxus et Tsuna arrivèrent dans une chambre à coucher. Les murs de la chambre étaient recouverts de tapisseries bleu royal, des reliures de bois sombre encadraient les murs, de grandes fenêtres, à droite du lit, menaient à un balcon qui surplombait un jardin. Les fenêtres étaient encadrées par de lourds rideaux bleus. Deux grandes et lourdes portes de bois sombres, richement décorées, menant au couloir, deux plus petites, moins décorées, à gauche du lit, menaient à la penderie. Une dernière porte, même grandeur que celles de la penderie, menait à la salle de bain. Le sol était fait de bois franc. Un grand lit baldaquin aux rideaux bleu sombre, aux draps bleus poudre avec des motifs dorés, avec des oreillers blancs. Deux fauteuils noirs étaient placés l'un face à l'autre avec une petite table basse de bois sombre.

Xanxus secoua légèrement son épouse endormit pour le réveiller. Le jeune homme se tira de son sommeil bien qu'à contre-cœur et remarqua qu'ils n'étaient plus dans l'église.

Tsuna admira la chambre à coucher et se demanda où il allait dormir. Un tel luxe ne lui était certainement pas destiné. Xanxus déposa son épouse sur le lit avec une douceur qui ne lui était pas familière.

-Voici ta chambre, mon lapin. Tu dormiras ici. Je dors dans une autre chambre, mais je viendrai ici pour nos activités conjugales. Sinon, je te ferai venir dans ma chambre. D'accord? Demanda Xanxus, calmement.

-Oui, je… je comprends. Répondit Tsuna, mal à l'aise et intimider par le luxe de la chambre.

Xanxus déposa un chaste baiser sur la joue, il s'étendit aux côtés de son épouse qui resta immobile. Xanxus prit la main de son épouse et frotta le dos de sa main doucement.

-Ta bague de mariage est très spéciale. Cette bague te permettra d'aller partout dans le manoir, mais elle ne te permettra pas de sortir de ma propriété sans ma permission et sans être accompagné. Tu pourras aller dans les sous-bois, au lac, partout dans le jardin, sauf pour ma bibliothèque personnelle et mon bureau. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu n'as qu'à le demander à un de mes hommes de main ou à une des femmes de ménage. Ils se feront un plaisir d'aller le chercher pour toi, mais tu ne peux pas sortir sans ma permission. Est-ce que tu comprends? Le diamant de ta bague me permettra de te suivre à la trace, partout où tu iras.

-Oui, je com-comprends. Répondit Tsuna d'une voix à peine audible.

Tsuna n'était pas aussi triste qu'il l'aurait cru, en fait ces conditions étaient tellement meilleures que celle où il vivait avant son mariage. Il n'était pas confiné à une petite chambre moisie et à faire des corvées pour le reste de sa famille. Tsuna se releva pour se mettre en position assise, mais la douleur dans le bas du dos le força à rester coucher. Xanxus s'assit et regardait son épouse.

-N'ai-je pas d-des corvées ou des tra-travaux à faire? Demanda Tsuna, d'une toute petite voix.

-Non! Tu es la maîtresse de la maison, tu n'as pas à faire des corvées. Les corvées c'est pour les déchets, franchement! Répondit Xanxus, étonné et légèrement irrité.

Xanxus ne pouvait croire que son épouse ait pu penser une telle chose. Il est vrai qu'il aimait se moquer des gens en leurs promettant des merveilles pour ensuite les retourner contre eux, mais c'était de sa femme que l'on parlait! Aucun mafioso qui se respecte ne laisserait leur femme faire le ménage. Seuls les pauvres déchets sans talent faisaient travailler leur femme, et Xanxus était de loin le boss le plus fort de tout le pays. Alors, il était hors de questions qu'il fasse travailler son épouse, il pourrait se blesser et ne plus être capable d'accomplir ses devoirs conjugaux.

Tsuna tenta à nouveau de se rasseoir, mais plus doucement cette fois-ci. Une fois assis, il tenta d'aplatir les plis de sa robe de mariée. Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre eux. Tsuna voulait demander quelque chose, mais il n'y arrivait pas, et Xanxus pouvait sentir l'hésitation de son épouse. Un long moment se passa lorsque Tsuna trouva enfin le courage de demander la question qui le taraudait depuis maintenant deux semaines.

-Pourquoi m'avoir choisi? Je ne suis pas riche. Je n'ai pas de pouvoir politique ou relationnel. Je… je ne vous apporte rien, alors pourquoi? Demanda Tsuna, évitant le regard de son époux.

-Parce que j'en avais envie, c'est tout! Dit-il sans émotion. Je voulais avoir une femme et tu étais le plus attirant de tous tes frères et de toutes tes sœurs.

-Oh! Je vois! Répondit Tsuna, un peu déçue par la simplicité, mais tout de même flatté par le compliment.

-Reposes-toi. Dit Xanxus avant de se déshabiller.

Tsuna se déshabilla à son tour avec le feu aux joues. Il se glissa sous les couvertures et fit dos à son mari. Xanxus passa son bras autour de la taille de son épouse, le tirant vers lui. Ce geste, d'ordinaire, anodin entre époux, rendit Tsuna extrêmement nerveux et inconfortable. Il aurait préféré rester seul pour digérer ses émotions. Xanxus, pour sa part, adorait sentir le corps chaud de son épouse près de lui. Mieux valait avoir un corps chaud qui prenait toute la place que le la froideur de la solitude.

Finalement, les deux hommes s'endormirent, épuisés par les activités de la soirée.


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le deuxième chapitre, j'espère que vous l'aimerez. Laissez-moi vos impressions et vos reviews.

Tsuna se réveilla aux aurores, il s'assit dans le grand lit baldaquin qu'il avait partagé avec son époux plutôt cette nuit-là, mais celui-ci s'était volatilisé. Bien qu'il savait que son époux n'avait pas de réels sentiments pour lui et que c'était réciproque, Tsuna ne put s'empêcher de se sentir blessé d'être seul. Il aurait aimé se réveiller dans les bras musclés de son époux, d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés. Cela aurait fait fuir le froid et la solitude d'un lit partagé par un seul être. Que ce soit dans son grand lit luxueux dans ce manoir ou sur son tas de paille chez son beau-père, il y avait toujours ce grand froid et cette oppressante solitude qui le rongeait dès le réveil. Tsuna soupira, puis sortit du lit pour aller vers la penderie. Mais un liquide s'échappa de ses fesses, qui lui rappelèrent ses activités de la nuit dernière. Rougissant, Tsuna choisit donc d'aller prendre un bain pour se nettoyer, il serait honteux que la femme d'un mafioso de la taille de son époux soit aussi sale.

La salle de bain était aussi grande que la chambre elle-même. Il y avait, ici-aussi, de grandes fenêtres qui surplombaient le jardin. Ces fenêtres étaient encadrées par de lourds rideaux bleu royal. Le sol de la salle de bain était fait de marbre blanc. Le bain était de forme circulaire, et sur son bord trônait plusieurs bouteilles de savons, shampoings, de crèmes. Il pouvait accompagner plus de 10 personnes aisément. Les murs de la salle de bain étaient couverts de papier peint bleu pâle avec des motifs d'ors imprimés dessus. Comme dans la chambre à coucher, un chandelier pendait du plafond, celui-ci était moins gros, mais tout aussi luxueux, fait de vrai crystal. Une petite cabine de bois clair se trouvait dans un petit coin. Dans cette cabine se trouvait une toilette de porcelaine. Une grande vanité avec deux lavabos se trouvait à côté de la cabine.

Tsuna était époustouflé. Jamais il n'avait vu de salle de bain aussi magnifique. Même un duc ne pouvait se payer un tel luxe. Il marcha jusqu'aux robinets d'argent, les ouvrit et laissa couler l'eau pour trouver la bonne température. Il laissa l'eau couler et attendit sagement que le bain se remplisse. Alors qu'il allait entrer et se laver, il entendit un juron et le bruit d'un vase s'écrasant sur le sol venant de la chambre à coucher. Il prit une serviette, qu'il enroula autour de ses hanches, et partit voir la source des bruits.

Xanxus était furieux. Son épouse n'était plus dans son lit, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dut ouvrir les portes fenêtres pour laisser entrer l'air. Tsuna avait dut vouloir partir et tenter sa chance pour quitter la propriété. Il devrait le retrouver et lui apprendre à obéir aux ordres. Le mafieux était furieux, on pouvait pratiquement voir une aura de colère émaner de lui.

-Oh! Fit une petite voix à peine audible.

-Qui est là? Demanda Xanxus avec rage, dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs.

Tsuna sortit de la salle de bain, habillé d'une simple serviette, la tête basse. La colère de Xanxus se dissipa d'un coup pour laisser place à la surprise. Alors son épouse ne s'était pas enfuie, il était tout simplement dans la salle de bain. Xanxus s'approcha de son épouse et releva sa tête en le prenant par le menton. Il déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

Tsuna détourna son regard, visiblement il avait fait quelque chose de mal pour que son époux soit aussi furieux. Il regarda le bout de ses orteils, il avait honte. Que devait-il faire? Devait-il demander pardon et le supplier de ne pas le punir ou serait-ce plus prudent de se taire et prier que son époux n'ai pas la main légère lorsqu'il était en colère?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon lapin? Je ne suis pas en colère. Je croyais que quelque chose d'horrible t'étais arrivé. Menti Xanxus pour rassurer Tsuna, mais visiblement cela ne marchait pas.

-Je suis désolé. Je me suis réveillé tout seul et je… j'avais besoin de prendre un bain. Je ne voulais pas vous causer des problèmes. Je vous demande pardon. S'excusa Tsuna, honteux. Je ne le referai plus, promis!

-Oh! Je vois… Je comprends que tu veuilles prendre un bain. Ne sois pas aussi triste. Dit Xanxus d'une voix mielleuse, en prenant le jeune homme par les épaules. Viens, on va prendre notre bain ensemble. Ça te plairait?

Tsuna, qui croyait toujours avoir fait quelque chose de mal et qui ne voulait pas aggraver la situation, accepta. Moins Xanxus sera en colère contre lui, moins il aura envie de punir et de faire de sa vie un enfer.

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans la salle de bain. Xanxus arracha la serviette de Tsuna qui poussa un petit «Hiiiee» surprit. Le mafieux lécha ses lèvres et dévora du regard son épouse. Des fesses rebondis, des longues jambes fermes, du rouge sur les joues… Une véritable œuvre-d 'art aux yeux du boss de la Varia.

Ce regard carnassier mettait Tsuna mal à l'aise, il s'avança le plus rapidement vers la baignoire. Il pénétra dans l'eau avec un minuscule soupir de bien-être. Xanxus pénétra dans l'eau quelques secondes plus tard. Il agrippa son épouse par la taille et l'embrassa doucement. Tsuna tenta du mieux qu'il pouvait de ne pas trop bouger, son époux n'aimait peut-être pas les amants qui gigotaient trop. Xanxus attrapa une éponge et commença à frotter le corps de son épouse. Il le voulait propre comme un sou neuf.

Il lava les bras, les jambes, le torse, le dos, les parties intimes et le fessier de son épouse. Xanxus lui se réjouissait de voir son épouse aussi coopérative, il savait que Tsuna était encore nerveux, alors il fit tout pour le détendre. Une fois fini, Tsuna prit l'éponge des mains de son époux et commença à frotter le corps de son époux. Il frotta doucement et lentement de façon circulaire, il voulait nettoyer chaque pores en profondeur. Xanxus demanda à son épouse de frotter plus fortement, il aimait cette sensation et il aimait la vision de son épouse qui le nettoyait.

-Tu es magnifique, mon lapin! Soupira Xanxus avec un sourire.

Une petite teinte rouge apparut sur les joues de Tsuna. Personne ne lui avait jamais dit cela. Cela lui plut énormément. Il continua de frotter, puis lorsque le mafieux pensa qu'il était assez propre, plongea sous l'eau. Lorsqu'il en ressortit, Tsuna ne put s'empêcher de regarder l'eau couler le long du torse de son époux. Tsuna mordit sa lèvre inférieure, il essayait de ne pas fixer son époux, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il fixa une goutte qui partit du cou musclé de Xanxus pour glisser le long de ses pectoraux, de ses cicatrices, de ses abdominaux, puis glissa le long de son bassin pour se perdre dans l'eau. Il ne pouvait mentir, son époux était séduisant.

Un sourire carnassier apparut sur les lèvres de Xanxus. Il appréciait la façon que son épouse le regardait. La petite teinte rouge sur ses joues, ses yeux embrumés de luxure, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte, la sueur qui coulait le long de sa tempe… il était absolument adorable.

Xanxus s'approcha de son épouse, le prit dans ses bras, puis l'embrassa avec passion. Il colla leur corps un contre l'autre. Il sentit l'érection naissante de son épouse contre sa cuisse, cela l'excitait énormément. Ils ne se connaissaient à peine, mais déjà il arrivait à séduire son épouse. Il était évident que Xanxus ne laissait pas son petit lapin indifférent.

Xanxus glissa une de ses mains dans les cheveux mouillés de son épouse et l'autre se glissa jusqu'au fessier de son épouse, puis l'agrippa fermement. Tsuna poussa un petit cri, Xanxus glissa sa langue dans la cavité buccale de son épouse. Leurs langues dansèrent ensemble un tango sensuel, réveillant leur désir charnel.

Xanxus attrapa les cuisses de son épouse et le souleva dans les airs pour le faire asseoir sur le bord de la baignoire. Tsuna gémit lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de Xanxus entrer en lui, il soupira de plaisir. Xanxus retira rapidement ses doigts et le pénétra lentement, arrachant des gémissements et des soupirs de luxure à son épouse. Une fois entré jusqu'à la garde, il se retira et le pénétra à nouveau avec force et précision, directement sur sa prostate. Tsuna cria de plaisir et de surprise, il planta ses ongles dans le dos de son amant. Il glissa son autre main dans les cheveux de son époux. Xanxus suçota le creux de l'épaule de son épouse, laissant sa marque. Il accéléra la cadence et augmenta la force de ses coups de reins.

Il ne fallut que cinq minutes pour que Tsuna jouisse sur le ventre de son époux. Xanxus le suivit deux coups de reins plus tard. Celui-ci se laissa tomber doucement sur le corps de son épouse et le resserra dans ses bras.

-Mmmmhhh… C'était magnifique. Soupira Xanxus dans le creux de l'oreille de son épouse.

Il se retira, se laissa glisser dans l'eau, puis y entraîna son épouse. Il prit son épouse dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec passion. Tsuna gémit dans le baiser, puis tenta de s'éloigner de son époux. Il voulait attraper l'éponge, mais Xanxus refusa de le laisser, il resserra donc sa prise autour de son épouse. Tsuna lui demanda l'éponge, et Xanxus le lui tendu avec un sourire crispé, il voulait garder le jeune homme près de lui. Une fois qu'il avait l'éponge en main, Tsuna commença à frotter le torse de son époux. Il le nettoyait à nouveau, le faisant soupirer de bien-être.

Malheureusement, Xanxus devait partir. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait rencontrer une famille ennemie pour signer un cessez-le-feu entre le deux familles mafieuses. Il repoussa donc, à contrecœur, doucement son épouse.

-Je dois partir, mon lapin. J'ai une réunion importante à laquelle je dois participer. Murmura Xanxus.

Tsuna hocha la tête, puis il regarda son époux sortir de la baignoire. Il ne put s'empêcher de lorgner son corps d'athlète. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, Tsuna détourna rapidement le regard. Xanxus se rhabilla, puis lança un sourire en coin à son épouse et partit. Tsuna se retrouva tout seul, à nouveau. Le jeune homme frissonna. Comme la solitude était froide!

Tsuna sortit à son tour avec un grincement de douleur, puis chercha sa serviette et se sécha. Il entra dans sa chambre et alla vers la penderie. Il ouvrit les portes et en perdit le souffle. Jamais, il n'avait vu autant d'habits, autant de luxe et autant de diversités. Il y avait des chemises de toutes sortes de couleurs et de différents tissus, des pantalons noirs et bleues marines faits de plusieurs tissus différents, des gilets fait de satin, de soie, des vestons de marques et des souliers et des bottes griffées.

Il ne savait pas quoi prendre. Il voulait quelque chose qui lui donnerait du style, sans pour autant être arrogant ou trop prétentieux. Quelque chose de simple, mais d'élégant. Il ne voulait surtout pas faire honte à son époux en mettant quelque chose de trop voyant ou trop impudique. Il choisit donc, une chemise blanche, un gilet de laine jaune pâle, une cravate bleu marine, de pantalon noir et des souliers propres noirs. Il se regarda dans le miroir et apprécia ce qu'il voyait.

Il alla s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils. Il ne voulait pas sortir et risquer de se faire prendre par quelqu'un pour avoir fouiner là où il ne fallait pas. Et ainsi, rendre son mari, une nouvelle fois, furieux. Il regarda autour de sa chambre et découvrit une petite bibliothèque qu'il n'avait pas vue avant. Il marcha jusqu'à la bibliothèque et prit un livre. Il feuilleta les pages, mais n'ayant pas d'images, il remit le livre à sa place. En inspectant la bibliothèque de plus près, Tsuna trouva des feuilles blanches, des crayons à mine et une gomme à effacer. Il s'assit par terre et déposa ses choses sur la table basse, puis il se mit à dessiner.


	3. Chapter 3

Voici le troisième chapitre. J'espère que vous l'aimerez. Merci pour vos reviews et j'ai hâte de voir les nouveaux. Si vous avez quelques idées, écrivez les moi!

Xanxus rentra extrêmement tard ce soir-là. Il était vraiment fatigué. La réunion avait été longue et ennuyante, il n'avait jamais cru que toutes les démarches pour un cessez-le-feu étaient aussi complexes et ridicules. Même Lussuria était à deux doigts de s'endormir. Mais finalement, tout s'était bien terminé et il pouvait enfin passer du temps avec son épouse. Ils pourraient s'amuser à nouveau.

Il monta les marches de l'escalier du hall, puis se dirigea vers la chambre de son épouse. Une fois devant sa porte, il s'arrêta. Il ouvrit doucement et silencieusement la porte. Il vit des papiers placés sur le coin de la table basse et un corps allongé sur le lit. La chambre baignait uniquement dans la lumière de la lune.

Xanxus pénétra à l'intérieur de la chambre et marcha jusqu'à la silhouette endormit qui se révéla être Tsuna. Xanxus regarda de plus près les habits de son épouse et il devait admettre que celui-ci avait bon goût en matière de vêtement. Le tout était simple et élégant, mais tellement discret qu'on aurait pu le prendre pour un domestique. Son épouse n'avait pas le goût du luxe en matière de vêtement. Tant pis, cela lui fera économiser de l'argent. C'est Mammon qui allait être heureux.

Xanxus se détacha de son amant pour aller voir les papiers sur la table basse. Il les prit en main et les feuilleta. Xanxus ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qu'il y avait sur les feuilles. Des desseins. De très beaux dessins de paysages, de châteaux et de… lui. Xanxus en avait le souffle coupé. Il n'aurait jamais cru que son petit lapin était un artiste aussi compétent.

Xanxus déposa les feuilles sur la table basse et sortit doucement et silencieusement de la chambre de Tsuna. Il se dépêcha pour aller chercher Squalo pour qu'il puisse aller chercher ses bouteilles de bourbon préféré. S'il ne pouvait jouer au lit avec son épouse, il pouvait toujours boire un petit coup.

 _Le lendemain matin…_

Tsuna se réveilla en douceur. Il s'étira dans son lit, avant que son ventre ne cri famine. C'est à ce moment que le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis deux jours. Il descendit du lit et marcha jusqu'à la porte, mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il mit la main sur la poignée de porte. Il hésita à sortir, il ne voulait fouiner partout et s'attirer des ennuis. Tsuna marcha jusqu'au canapé et s'y assit.

-Que dois-je faire? Est-ce que je sors et je risque d'avoir des problèmes? Ou est-ce que je reste ici à attendre Xanxus? Je ne sais pas quoi faire! J'ai faim, mais je ne veux pas prendre le risque de mettre en colère Xanxus à nouveau. Se demanda Tsuna, hésitant.

Xanxus se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de son épouse qui sursauta de surprise. Tsuna se retourna pour voir son époux lui sourire, il se leva du canapé et s'approcha de son époux. Il huma l'air et il en saliva.

-Je ne vous ai pas entendu entrer. Par où êtes-vous entré? Demanda Anthony, étonné.

-J'ai utilisé les portes françaises, j'ai cru que nous pourrions manger dehors. Répondit simplement Xanxus.

Xanxus amena son lapin à la terrasse, où les attendait une table dressée avec un petit déjeuner complet. Fruits frais, petits muffins, pains de toutes sortes, pancakes dorées et café frais moulue étaient à la disposition des deux hommes. Tsuna regarda tous les plats avec des yeux gourmant. Il avait très faim, mais ne voulait pas s'empiffrer devant son époux et passer pour un cochon. Alors il demanda une petite assiette d'œuf miroirs, de trois tranches de bacon et deux pains bruns.

Tsuna mangea doucement et lentement son petit-déjeuner tout en gardant les yeux sur le sol. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller, surtout pas en présence de son époux. Il ne voulait surtout pas s'humilier devant son époux ou le dégouter. Xanxus mangea silencieusement son assiette, il voulait parler avec Tsuna de ses desseins, mais celui-ci s'efforçait de ne pas croiser son regard.

-Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que ces papiers? Demanda Xanxus, en sortant les papiers de son veston pour les montrer à son épouse. Un moyen, pas si subtil, pour démarrer la conversation.

-Oh… euh… ce n'est rien… juste des desseins. Ils ne sont pas très intéressants… Juste des gribouillis, vraiment. Murmura Tsuna, visiblement mal à l'aise.

Tsuna ne voulait pas que Xanxus se moque de lui en voyant ses desseins. Il n'était pas très doué. Mais, l'homme avait déjà pris les feuilles et les feuilletaient. Il ne disait rien, aucune émotions ne traversaient son visage, il restait impassible. Tsuna n'en étant que plus effrayé et nerveux. Il gigota sur son siège, des perles de sueurs lui coulèrent dans le dos et son cœur battait rapidement.

-C'est très beau! Je ne savais pas que tu étais artiste à tes heures perdues, mon lapin! Tu as du talent! S'exclama Xanxus avec un petit sourire à son épouse.

Tsuna sursauta à ce compliment. Personne ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il avait le moindre talent. On l'appelait même Dame-Tsuna et on se moquait de lui en permanence à cause de sa maladresse. Il bafouilla un petit merci et regarda le bout de ses chaussures. Il était soulagé que Xanxus ne se soit pas moqué de lui.

Xanxus s'assit juste à côté de Tsuna qui parut encore plus mal à l'aise. Le mafieux passa un de ses bras autour des épaules de son épouse, l'attira vers lui et il lui vola un baiser. Tsuna échappa son assiette et son verre de jus d'orange sous le coup de la surprise. Xanxus resserra son emprise autour de la taille de son épouse.

Tsuna tenta de repousser son époux. Il devait nettoyer le dégât qu'il avait fait, mais Xanxus refusa. En fait, il resserra son emprise et poussa sa langue dans la bouche de son épouse. Le baiser s'intensifia alors que Xanxus glissa sa main sous le gilet et la chemise de son épouse qui le fit gémir de plaisir. Tsuna soupira alors qu'il glissa ses bras autour du cou de son époux. L'air commença à se faire rare et les deux époux se séparèrent.

-Mmmhhh… Tu as des lèvres tellement douces et appétissantes! Soupira Xanxus contre les lèvres de Tsuna.

-Euh… je… merci! Je suis désolé… je vais ramasser mon dégât… dit Tsuna alors qu'il tentait de se pencher.

Xanxus attrapa le bras de son épouse et lui dit qu'il ferait venir une femme de ménage pour tout nettoyer. Il prit la main de Tsuna, il prit une assiette remplit de fruits et de petits pains et attira son épouse vers le jardin.

Ils entrèrent dans une section du jardin remplie de roses rouges vives; Xanxus amena son épouse à un banc fait de marbre blanc placé juste sous un saule pleureur et des lumières étaient accrochés aux branches de l'arbre. Le jardin était magnifique et paisible, exactement ce que Tsuna aimait.

-Wow..! C'est magnifique..! S'extasia Tsuna, émerveillé par tout cette beauté.

-Je suis heureux que tu aimes ce jardin! Tu peux y venir quand tu veux… Tu peux y venir et tu venir ici pour dessiner! Il y a des effets de peinture et de desseins dans le bureau de ta chambre! Expliqua Xanxus en pointa le manoir.

Tsuna n'en croyait pas ses yeux, jamais il n'avait vu un tel endroit. Jamais il n'avait eu droit à autant de liberté. Son époux était vraiment généreux avec lui. Il l'encourageait dans ses passe-temps; il lui permettait de se déplacer dans la propriété et lui permettait de s'habiller avec des vêtements de qualité.

-Est-ce que tu aimes mon cadeau? Demanda Xanxus avec un large sourire sur les lèvres.

-Oui. C'est magnifique… M-merci..! Remercia Tsuna, d'une voix coupée par la surprise, alors qu'il regardait de plus près les jolies roses dans le jardin.

Xanxus s'approcha de Tsuna et l'attrapa par la taille. Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de son épouse et glissa sa main sur le haut de sa cuisse, proche de son entre-jambe. Tsuna sursauta légèrement, mais ne fit rien pour la faire partir. Xanxus glissa sa main le long de la cuisse de Tsuna. Celui-ci aimait bien la sensation de la main de son époux sur sa cuisse, mais il n'avait pas envie de faire l'amour.

-Si cela ne vous dérange pas… je… Le bas de mon dos me fait encore mal. Murmura Tsuna, s'attendant au pire.

-Oh, je comprends. Je ne voudrais pas te faire du mal. Mais, est-ce que je peux garder ma main sur ta cuisse? Demanda doucement Xanxus.

Tsuna hocha la tête et soupira de soulagement. Xanxus ne semblait pas trop déçu. Pour sa part, Xanxus comprenait qu'il devait donner du temps à son épouse pour s'adapté. Il était nouveau à tout ça après tout! Il pourrait lui faire des déchirures dans son antre personnel; cela pourrait lui causer des problèmes de santé.

-Vous avez de ma-magnifiques roses. Connaissez-vous toutes les sortes? Demanda Tsuna en regardant les étagères remplies de livres.

-Non. La plupart ont été plantés soit de mon de mon père, soit de mon grand-père. Répondit Xanxus avec un sourire. Les fleurs ne m'ont jamais vraiment intéressé.

Xanxus attrapa une rose et coupa la tige. S'assurant que les épines étaient retirées, il plaça la magnifique fleur écarlate derrière l'oreille de son épouse. Tsuna rougit comme une pivoine; pratiquement aussi rouge que la rose. Le brunet se mordilla la lèvre; il n'avait jamais été séduit de la sorte…

Tsuna tenta de prendre une rose pour la mettre au gilet son époux; c'était la dernière touche pour combler son ensemble. Alors que Tsuna prit la rose qu'il avait remarquée et se piqua contre l'une des épines de la fleur. Il poussa un petit « aie » et tenta d'apporter son doigt sanglant à sa bouche; mais Xanxus attrapa le doigt et y apposa un tout petit baiser sur la blessure; puis suçota la petite blessure.

Tsuna tenta de bégayer quelque chose, mais il était trop choqué et excité pour dire quoi que ce soit. Voir son époux suçoter son doigt pour y lécher la goutte de sang qui s'y était formé excitait Tsuna énormément. Il aimait voir la langue de son amant lécher sa blessure alors qu'il le regardait avec son plus bel regard de prédateur. Il avait l'impression d'être une toute petite proie prise dans les griffes de son prédateur de mari. Cela lui donnait un drôle de sensation et une puissante poussée de désir.

-Euh… je… Puis-je… euh… je…

-Oui, mon lapin? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Xanxus avec un sourire sadique, ayant une petite idée de ce que voulait son épouse.

-Puis-je… Est-ce mal de… vouloir faire… euh… une fellation..? Je ne sais… je ne sais pas si… Si c'est acceptable..! demanda Tsuna, n'étant pas à l'aise avec cette demande, mais qui était très excité.

-Mais bien sûr, mon lapin! Tu n'as pas à être inconfortable de faire de telles demandes. Sache que je serais toujours prêt à te donner ce que tu me demandes! Susurra Xanxus avant d'embrasser son lapin juste sous son lobe d'oreille.

Tsuna soupira et trembla de désir. Il glissa maladroitement sa main vers l'entre-jambe de son mari et tenta de fermement apposer un rythme et une pression sur l'érection naissante dans le pantalon. Xanxus plaça sa main sur celle de sa femme et lui montra comment faire. Un mouvement circulaire précis et une pression adéquate, ni trop forte, ni trop molle, juste la bonne pression et le mouvement de la main.

Rapidement, Xanxus se retrouva à soupirer et à gémir doucement contre le cou gracieux de Tsuna. Le mafieux glissa sa propre main plus haute contre la cuisse du brunet; il apposa le même rythme et une pression moins forte sur l'érection qui déformait le pantalon de soie de sa femme.

Finalement, Tsuna se dégagea de son époux, qui grogna de frustration à la perte de sensations; mais, il cessa de grogner et sa respiration commença à s'accélérée. Tsuna s'était mis à genoux et lécha l'érection avec des joues rouges comme les fleurs écarlates qui les entouraient. Il défit la fermeture éclair de son mari pour découvrir que son mari aimait se promener sans caleçon; l'érection lui sauta presque au visage.

Impressionné, Tsuna eut un instant d'hésitation, mais il se ressaisi et donna une petite léchouille au prépuce de son mari. Xanxus dut se mordre la lèvre inférieure et agripper le banc de marbre jusqu'à ce que ses doigts deviennent blancs pour se retenir de donner un coup de hanches vers la bouche rouge et humide et chaude de sa femme. Tsuna commença à lécher le sexe devant lui, puis suçota le bout tout en glissant sa langue contre l'ouverture du prépuce. Xanxus glissa sa main dans les cheveux de Tsuna et était sur le point d'éjaculer. Le brunet comprit le message et prit plus du sexe dans sa bouche et y apposa un long vas-et-viens.

-Oh! Wow! Vas-y! Amuses-toi et expérimente! Gémit Xanxus alors qu'un frisson lui parcouru l'échine.

Tsuna prit autant qu'il pouvait le sexe devant lui et augmenta la cadence de ses vas-et-viens, puis il se mit à gémir pour y ajouter une petite touche de plus. L'effet ne se fit pas attendre. Les mains du mafieux tremblèrent, sa respiration se coupa sous l'effet de surprise et un sourire lubrique fit son chemin sur ses lèvres.

Xanxus n'allait plus tenir aussi longtemps; la tension était pratiquement insupportable. Tsuna gardait la cadence des vas-et-viens sur le sexe du brun; ce qui l'impressionna énormément et il vint à se demander si le brunet avait déjà fait ce genre d'activités avec un autre homme. Cette idée le remplit de rage et il appuya sa main contre la tête de Tsuna pour le forcer à prendre plus qu'il ne le pouvait. Tsuna gémit à cette punition qu'il ignorait qu'il subissait et ce fut tout ce que Xanxus avait besoin pour jouir.

Il tira la tête de son lapin de son sexe et il jouit contre le visage devant lui dans un grognement de fauve. Tsuna poussa un petit « Hie! » pratiquement inaudible lorsqu'il sentit la semence de son homme sur son visage. Il trembla alors que sa propre jouissance le frapper comme un mur de brique, tout ça sous les yeux ébahis de son mari.

« Voilà qui vat m'être utile plus tard! » se dit Xanxus alors qu'il rangea son sexe dans son pantalon et tendit un mouchoir pour son lapin.

Tsuna sortit de son état d'extase et prit avec gratitude le mouchoir que son homme lui tendait. Il essuya la semence sur son visage, mais laissa un petit bout au coin de sa bouche. Il en profita pour le prendre avec son doigt et goûter la liqueur de son homme, encore une fois sous le regard de son mari.

-Allez, viens avec moi. On passera par ta chambre pour que tu te changes et je vais te montrer les autres pièces du manoir. Tu n'auras pas à rester dans ta chambre toute la journée! Dit le mafieux alors qu'il tendit sa main à Tsuna avec un doux sourire.

Les deux époux quittèrent le jardin, main dans la main et firent leurs chemins vers la chambre du brunet. Tsuna se changea rapidement avec une chemise blanche, un gilet bleu, un pantalon de soie noir et une cravate jaune. Encore une fois, Xanxus remarqua que son épouse ressemblait à un domestique plutôt qu'à la femme d'un mafieux. Une fois l'habillage terminé, ils quittèrent la chambre pour le tour guidé du manoir.


	4. Chapter 4

Voici le quatrième chapitre. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.

Xanxus montra avec une certaine fierté les impressionnantes salles de son manoir. Il adorait voir les yeux de son lapin briller chaque fois qu'il voyait la taille des salles et le luxe du décor. Chandeliers de crystal, tapisseries de couleurs riches et brillantes, moulures de bois sculptés par les plus grands artisans de la région, de grandes cheminées de marbre blancs Italien, meubles de bois de grande qualité avec des tissus plus riche et luxueux que Tsuna avait jamais vu décoraient les salles les plus sobres.

Le mafieux montra la salle de jeux avec son billard, ses fléchettes et sa cible, sa table de poker et son bar. Il montra la salle d'entraînement avec son nouveau équipement brillant; la salle de cinéma avec son écran qui allait du plafond au sol et sa machine à pop-corn; l'immense cuisine où se trouvaient les magnifiques et nouveaux électroménagers avec son réfrigérateur de la taille de la chambre de Tsuna et son garde-manger; ainsi que la salle de danse, la salle à manger, la salle de bal et la magnifique piscine extérieur et la plus petite piscine intérieure. Cependant, ce qui fit briller les yeux caramel de Tsuna ce fut la bibliothèque du manoir.

Elle était immense et remplie de livres de toutes sortes; elle comportait deux étages. Les trois canapés de cuirs noirs étaient disposés en forme de demi-cercle devant une immense cheminée. Il y avait deux magnifiques escaliers de métal forgé noir qui menaient au deuxième étage. De magnifiques plantes en pot étaient disposées de part et d'autre de la bibliothèque.

Xanxus invita son lapin à prendre place sur un canapé alors qu'il fit venir une domestique rousse avec le visage couvert de tâches de rousseurs pour qu'elle leur apporte du café et des petits fruits. Le mafieux s'installa aux côté de son épouse et entoura les épaules du jeune homme.

-Dis-moi, qu'aimerais-tu manger ce soir? Demanda Xanxus avec curiosité. Dis le moi et mon cuisinier se fera plaisir de te faire ce que tu désires le plus.

-Hé bien… J'aime beaucoup le poulet, des légumes crus, des pâtes à la carbonara et au pesto… J'aime aussi le bœuf, mais pas le porc. J'aime bien le poisson, mais pas les crevettes. Et vous?

-Ne me vouvoie pas! Ça me donne un coup de vieux! J'aime les steaks, les pâtes de toutes sortes, les risottos et la soupe au poulet, aux tomates et un bon un sandwich au fromage grillé. J'aime ma nourriture simple, les restaurants chics et modernes ne m'intéressent pas. À part faire de beaux dessein, quel sont tes autres passe-temps?

-J'aime beaucoup cuisiner pour les autres! J'aime beaucoup les telenovela qui passent entre 11h00 et 14h00, les jours de la semaine. C'est de cette manière que j'ai appris l'espagnol. J'ai toujours voulue apprendre plus sur l'art, mais je n'ai jamais eu le temps. Et vo… Et toi?

-Tu parles espagnol? Voilà qui est intéressant! Est-ce que tu sais lire l'espagnol? J'ai quelques livres qui…

-Euh… Non… Je ne sais pas lire l'espagnol… Ou même l'italien… Je n-ne sais p-pas lire… Mes parents ne voulaient pas dépenser l'argent pour mes études! Je ne suis jamais été à l'école…

-Comment? Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas voulus te payer des études de base? Ton père s'est endetté pour envoyer tes deux frères dans une université de haut niveau alors qu'aucun d'eux n'avaient ce qu'il fallait pour avoir un diplôme d'école secondaire! Mais, quelle bande de déchets! S'écria Xanxus, abasourdis par les révélations de son épouse.

Tsuna ne savait que répondre à cela. Personne n'avait pris sa défense auparavant, les gens se disaient que si des malheurs lui tombaient dessus, c'est qu'il l'avait mérité. Cela lui fit tellement du bien d'être complimenté et défendu; cela lui mit du baume au cœur.

Xanxus prit un livre au goût de Tsuna et lui expliqua l'histoire de capes et d'épées. Tsuna s'approcha de son homme et celui-ci le tira dans ses bras; il commença à lire.

Les deux amants continuèrent à lire sur le canapé dans la bibliothèque jusqu'à tard dans la soirée. Tsuna s'était endormit doucement et confortablement dans les bras de Xanxus. Celui-ci glissa ses mains dans les cheveux soyeux de son épouse, un sourire ornait ses lèvres. Son lapin semblait assez confortable sur son torse.

Tsuna se réveilla doucement, ses yeux papillonnèrent et il commença à s'étirer. Son ventre se mit à gargouiller, Tsuna se redressa rapidement et détourna son regard de honte. Xanxus tenta de reprendre son épouse dans ses bras, mais celui-ci se renferma sur lui-même. Xanxus ne comprenait pas le comportement de son lapin, il tenta à nouveau de se rapprocher dans l'espoir de rassurer Tsuna si celui-ci était nerveux ou apeuré. Mais, il se mit à gémir.

-As-tu faim, mon lapin? Je peux faire venir quelque chose à manger ou nous pourrions aller manger dans la salle à dîner. Dit Xanxus avec une voix douce pour ne pas effrayé Tsuna. Tu peux avoir ce que tu veux pour dîner.

-Je… suis… désolé. Mon ventre me fait mal… est-ce que je pourrais avoir quelque chose de simple à manger? Demanda timidement Tsuna en se tenant le ventre.

-Mais, bien sûr! Attends un instant, je vais faire venir Iona! En attendant… prend cette pomme. Dit Xanxus en tendant une pomme qui restait sur le plateau amené par la domestique à son épouse qui la prit et croquai fermement dedans.

Tsuna mangea lentement la pomme que lui avait offerte son époux. Xanxus ouvrit l'une des portes de la bibliothèque et hurla à Squalo de venir. Ledit squale arriva avec son cri unique en hurlant après son boss. Xanxus se tourna vers le brunet, ignorant le squale furieux, et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait pour dîner, mais Tsuna avait la bouche pleine. Xanxus donna une commande pour le dîner et retourna s'asseoir aux côtés avec son lapin affamée. Squalo s'éclipsa dans une litanie de gros mots et laissa les deux nouveaux mariés seuls.

-Est-ce que tu vas mieux, mon lapin? Demanda Xanxus, inquiet.

-Oui… oui… la pomme m'a fait du bien. Merci beaucoup. Je n-ne v-voulais pas t'importuner…

-Mais non, voyons! Tu ne m'as pas importuné. Je comprends parfaitement que tu ais faim, tu n'as pratiquement pas mangé ce matin. Tu vas voir, mon lapin, Lussuria va nous préparer quelque chose de bon à manger. Il est chiant, ce déchet, mais il sait cuisiner comme un chef. Assura Xanxus avec un sourire compatissant.

Le mafieux tira son lapin vers lui, il l'embrassa sur le front et vit son épouse sourire et rougir doucement. Tsuna finit sa pomme et déposa le cœur de sa pomme sur une serviette sur la table basse. Il prit le livre que Xanxus lui lisait plutôt dans la journée, se retourna vers son époux et lui présenta le livre pour lui dire de continuer sa lecture. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Xanxus alors qu'il prit le livre et tira sa femme contre lui pour poursuivre son histoire.

Le temps passa relativement vite, à peine le chapitre terminé que les portes de la bibliothèque s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer Squalo avec un chariot avec plusieurs plats, deux verres et une bouteille de vin rouge. Il amena le chariot devant les deux époux, retira les couvercles et laissa ceux-ci seuls, non sans un sourire vers les deux hommes.

Tsuna se redressât et attendit que Xanxus se serve en premier, telle était la coutume dans le manoir. Xanxus lui tendit une assiette de filet mignon avec des patates en purée et une sauce aux trois poivres, ainsi qu'une petite portion de petits pois et l'offrit à sa femme. Tsuna prit ce que lui offrait Xanxus et lui sourit timidement; il était touché par la galanterie de son homme.

-Merci beaucoup. Tout cela m'a l'air délicieux! Remercia Tsuna.

-Je suis heureux de savoir que tu aimes ce que je t'ai fait préparer. J'avais peur que tu n'aimes pas le plat, cela aurait attristé Lussuria. Ce déchet aurait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps. Il n'a pas arrêté de me harceler pour savoir tes goûts culinaires. Maintenant, goûte-moi ce vin rouge. Proposa Xanxus en lui tendant un verre, heureux que l'atmosphère entre s'était détendue.

-Je… je n'ai jamais bu d'alcool avant… Je ne connais pas la différence entre un Bordeaux ou un cognac… avoua Tsuna avec une teinte de rouge sur les joues.

-Un Bordeaux est une marque de vin et un cognac est une autre sorte d'alcool, mon lapin. Expliqua Xanxus avec un sourire éclatant qui fit palpiter le cœur de Tsuna.

Xanxus prit le verre de son épouse et l'apporta à ses lèvres, puis le força à boire une toute petite gorgée. Tsuna grimaça de dégoût, il prit rapidement une bouchée de patates en purée pour faire disparaître le goût. Le goût était trop amer pour lui, il préférait les boissons sucrées et fruitées. Xanxus ria doucement de la grimace de son lapin. Il n'était pas alcoolique non plus, un autre point positif. Il pourra garder ses bouteilles de Bourbon pour lui tout seul.

Les nouveaux mariés continuèrent à manger tout en discutant des plans pour instruire Tsuna. Xanxus refusait de laisser Tsuna sans éducation; le brunet avait besoin d'une bonne éducation pour pouvoir gérer les maintes exigences du domaine et de la fonction d'épouse de mafieux. Une bonne épouse devait savoir gérer un budget et savoir le protocole de l'élite et du monde du crime organisé. Xanxus n'allait pas rechigné sur la dépense pour procurer une éducation pour sa femme. Il devra tirer un coup ou deux de ses X-guns pour persuader Mammon de lui laisser l'argent nécessaire, mais cela ne le gênait pas le moindre du monde.

Tsuna commença à se détendre aux côtés de Xanxus, l'homme qui lui faisait si peur deux jours plutôt et qui lui avait pris sa virginité. Il n'était plus aussi effrayant, il se montrait tellement gentil et affectueux avec lui. Mais, il ne se faisait pas d'illusions. À tout moment, il pouvait retourner sa veste et décider de faire de sa vie un enfer. Cet homme le lui avait bien dit, il n'avait aucun sentiment pour lui.

-C'est délicieux! Merci beaucoup! Je ne pourrai jamais faire un repas aussi délicieux, même avec toute mon expérience. Dit Tsuna avec un sourire.

-Tu cuisinais souvent avant? Demanda Xanxus, réellement curieux.

-Je le faisais tous les jours pour ma famille. Je cuisinais pour quinze personnes, mais jamais je ne pourrais faire un tel repas. C'est vraiment délicieux! Dit Tsuna avant de reprendre une autre bouchée du filet mignon.

Les deux hommes continuèrent à manger tout en discutant de tout et de rien. Xanxus tenta de convaincre Tsuna de cuisiner de temps à autre pour passer le temps, car celui-ci ne pouvait pas rester dans sa chambre à ne rien faire. Tsuna accepta avec une belle teinte rouge sur les joues. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son époux soit aussi encourageant dans les domaines qui le passionnaient. Il commençait à se détendre et à voir son avenir sous un meilleur jour.

 _Dans la cuisine du manoir…_

Squalo, le bras droit et meilleur ami de Xanxus, Belphégor, le lanceur de couteaux et le psychopathe attitré du manoir et de la famille, Lussuria, le punk homosexuel et déjanté qui était la mère de remplacement pour les membres de la famille, Leviathan, les gros bras du groupe et amant de Lussuria qui vénérait Xanxus (sans pour autant que celui-ci retourne ne serait-ce qu'un regard), Mammon, le comptable et avocat de toute petite taille qui était le plus grand pingre de la planète, et Fran, le petit nouveau et partenaire apathique de Belphégor qui servait de remplaçant pour le dernier concierge (celui-ci étant mort de crise cardiaque après 25 ans de malbouffe et aucun exercices) étaient tous réunis dans la grande cuisine pour savoir les impressions de leurs camarades sur Tsuna.

-Voi! Je n'ai jamais vu Xanxus aussi détendu! Il m'a appelé « déchet » une seule et unique fois aujourd'hui! Ce mariage lui est bénéfique! Dit Squalo alors qu'il vola un morceau de gâteau de l'assiette de Belphégor.

-Ma! Ma! Je sais! Ils sont si mignons ensembles! Mais, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il porte des vêtements si… si peu… Il ressemble à n'importe quel type qui marche dans la rue. C'est dommage! J'aurais aimé faire les boutiques avec lui et aller trouver de la lingerie pour nos hommes. Soupira Lussuria, un peu déçu.

-Moi, je le trouve plutôt gentil. Il m'a salué lorsque le bossu a montré le manoir. Généralement, les amoureux du bossu nous ignore ou nous regarde de haut. Commenta Levi, se rappelant les dernières bimbo que son patron avait ramenés au manoir avec une grimace.

-Je ne l'ai pas encore rencontré. J'ai hâte de voir comment il va réagir quand je vais me servir de lui comme cible. Shishishi! Ricana Belphégor avec son sourire démentiel habituel.

-Je les ai vus dans le jardin. Le lapin faire une pipe au patron. Il avait l'air d'aimer ça. Dit Fran de sa voix monotone et son expression antipathique.

Un silence quelque peu gênant s'installa dans la cuisine, personne ne s'attendait à avoir de telles révélations sur la vie personnelle de leur patron. Les hommes se reprirent et poussèrent l'information hors de leurs esprits et de la discussion. Une telle image n'allait que leur apporter des cauchemars. Mammon fut le premier à prendre la parole et fut le premier à se plaindre de Tsuna.

-Il nous coûte trop cher! Le patron lui offre des cours privés et des effets de desseins. Au moins, il ne coûte pas trop cher en vêtements et en nourriture, mais tout de même!

-Franchement, ce n'est rien comparativement à ce que l'un d'entre nous dépensons en une simple journée! Répliqua Lussuria en sortant sa dernière facture de la journée et la présenta au comptable de la famille.

L'œil de Mammon tiqua lorsqu'il vit la facture salé de 150 943, 67 $ pour des vêtements et des souliers. Il trembla de rage lorsque les autres lui tendirent leurs propres factures pour des choses complètement ridicules et parfois inutiles. Le tout montait à 297 371, 86 $ pour une seule et unique journée! Sa pression allait défoncer le plafond. Encore une fois!


	5. Chapter 5

Pas de scènes érotiques, mais d'autres qui touchent. Laissez-moi vos reviews et amusez-vous.

Une semaine s'était écoulé depuis le mariage et les deux époux commençaient à mieux se connaître. Tsuna passait ses journées à dessiner et à peindre les paysages, il cuisinait tous les jours pour son époux qui se régala. Xanxus aimait passer ses soirées avec son épouse à lui lire des histoires. Cela l'empêchait de trop boire ou de jeter des objets à la tête de Squalo (ce que l'homme en question était venue à en croire à un miracle).

Ce soir en particulier, Tsuna s'amusait à faire goûter à Xanxus des recettes qui faisait fureur chez son père. Ses frères et sa sœur se battaient à coups de becs et de griffes pour avoir de son poulet fris, ses patates en purées à l'ail, ses épis de maïs assaisonnés et grillées, et ses poivrons grillés. Xanxus adorait mangé toute la nourriture que Tsuna lui cuisinait, mais il commençait à se demander s'il n'allait pas prendre trop de poids. Ses pantalons commençaient à être étroit et il n'était pas question d'érections.

-Mon lapin, si tu continues de me nourrir avec des plats aussi savoureux et fris, je vais prendre du poids et je ne serais plus attirant. Se plaignit Xanxus à son amant en repoussant son plat vide.

Xanxus défit sa ceinture et soupira de soulagement, il n'avait plus de pression sur son ventre. Tsuna s'approcha de son époux et lui tendit un morceau de gâteau au chocolat. Xanxus regardait avec incrédulité et gourmandise, il voulait dévorer ce gâteau et Tsuna ce soir, mais son bon sens lui disait qu'une seule de ces actions aurait lieu. Xanxus dut, à contrecœur, refuser le plat. Tsuna était quelque peu déçu, mais comprenait la raison. Après tout, cela signifiait qu'ils feraient des expérimentations au lit. Ce qui terrifiait Tsuna au début, l'excitait comme une puce aujourd'hui.

-Je comprends. On pourra garder le morceau pour demain. Proposa Tsuna, avant de se rapprocher doucement de Xanxus.

Le mafieux remarqua ce changement dans l'attitude de son épouse. Depuis quelques jours, Tsuna devenait de plus en plus audacieux. Il s'assoyait plus près de lui, il tremblait moins, il bégayait moins en sa présence et s'était même lier d'amitié avec Lussuria et Squalo. Tsuna apprenait rapidement les habitudes de la maison et restait le plus loin possible de Belphégor une fois le soleil couché. Ce déchet avait tendance à tout découper en mille morceaux ce qui se trouvait sur son passage.

Xanxus entoura ses bras autour de la taille de Tsuna, il rapprocha son épouse plus près et l'embrassa avec passion. Tsuna glissa lentement ses mains sur les fortes épaules de son époux et se laissa sombrer dans la passion du moment. Xanxus glissa ses mains sur le corps de son épouse, il délaissa la bouche de Tsuna pour s'attaquer à son cou et se mit à gémir. Le jeune brunet planta ses ongles dans les épaules et soupira de bien-être.

On cogna à la porte de chambre de la chambre. Xanxus hurla au déchet de partir et de les laisser tranquille, mais le déchet continua à cogner. Xanxus dut repousser son épouse doucement pour répondre à la porte, une aura de colère et de frustration émanait de l'homme. Xanxus ouvrit la porte violemment.

Devant lui se tenait une jeune femme au buste proéminent, à la chevelure rousse et courte, au visage couvert de maquillage criard, elle portait une petite robe bleue qui ne couvrait pratiquement rien. Elle ressemblait à une putain de bas étage.

-Il est où Tsuna? Demanda la fille d'une voix monotone.

-Qui es-tu, poufiasse? Pourquoi veux-tu voir ma femme? Demanda Xanxus d'une voix remplie de colère.

-J'suis sa sœur. Faut que j'lui parle. Dit-elle, tout en mastiquant une gomme à mâcher.

Ne voulant pas détruire tous les progrès qu'il avait fait avec Tsuna, Xanxus laissa entrer la putain, à contrecœur. La femme s'approcha de Tsuna et s'assit juste à sa droite les jambes écartées, laissant entrevoir ses parties féminines. Cette femme n'avait aucune classe. Tsuna n'était pas à l'aise avec cette femme près de lui, il essayait de s'éloigner d'elle le plus possible. Xanxus décida d'aller s'asseoir à la gauche de Tsuna pour le soutenir. Visiblement, sa femme n'avait aucune idée pourquoi sa sœur était là et ce qu'elle lui voulait, mais cela ne pouvait être bon.

-C'est une conversation privée. Dit-elle en toisant du regard l'époux de son frère.

Bien qu'il n'en ait pas envie, Xanxus décida de sortir de la chambre. Une fois sortit de la chambre, Xanxus courut jusqu'au centre de contrôle et fit allumé à distance les caméras cachés dans la chambre de Tsuna. C'était bien sûr par mesure de précaution qu'il avait fait installé les caméras, et non parce qu'il voulait filmer ses ébats avec son petit lapin, même si ceux-ci avait de quoi faire un film porno.

La jeune femme sortit une cigarette et un briquet de sa sacoche. Elle fuma la cigarette et rejeta la fumée dans les airs. Elle se tourna vers Tsuna et le toisa du regard d'un air qui se voulait chaleureux.

-Tsuna, je vais aller droit au but. J'ai besoin d'argent. J'ai eu un problème la semaine dernière et je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour payer mon loyer, ce mois-ci. Et le vieux con ne veut pas m'en donner, mais je sais que mon petit frère ne me laissera pas tomber… Pas vrai? Soudoya la jeune femme. Tu ne me laisserais pas dormir dans la boue dehors au grand froid.

Un silence gênant s'installa dans la chambre. Tsuna ne savait que répondre. Xanxus n'en croyait tout simplement ses oreilles, cette fille venait chez lui en pleine nuit, dérangeait ses activités avec Tsuna et tentait de soutirer de l'argent de son épouse. Une rage sourde et une envie de meurtre montèrent en lui rapidement. Il voulait la tuer. Comment osait-elle, cette cochonnerie? Pour qui se prenait-elle? Il avait déjà la main sur ses X-guns, prêt à tirer s'il le fallait!

-Emiko… je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas te donner quoi que ce soit. Je n'ai pas d'argent. C'est mon mari qui a toute la fortune. Je n'y ai pas accès. Je suis désolé. Répondit Tsuna avec sincérité. Je pourrais demander à Xanxus si tu peux dormir dans une des chambres avoisinantes pour la nuit…

Cependant, ce n'était pas la réponse que la jeune femme voulait entendre. Son visage se déforma de colère et elle se mit à hurler des obscénités au jeune homme. Elle lui lançait des horreurs tels que : ses parents ne l'avaient jamais aimé et que son père l'avait fait épousé à Xanxus simplement pour s'en débarrassé. Des larmes montèrent aux yeux de Tsuna, ces paroles le blessaient énormément, puisqu'elles étaient en parties vraies.

Lorsque la femme se mit à menacer et à ordonner à son frère de lui donner l'argent, puis, on entendit un craquement. Xanxus fit virevolter les portes de la chambre grâce à sa flamme de la colère. Les portes se brisèrent en petits morceaux. Les deux jeunes gens durent se jeter à terre pour éviter d'être touché. Sa rage était pratiquement hors de contrôle. Il empoigna la femme par le bras, la traîna jusqu'au portique de métal, et la rejeta sans plus de ménagement. Il lui fit clairement comprendre que si elle remettait les pieds chez lui ou qu'elle s'adressait encore une fois à sa femme, il ne lui ferait pas de cadeaux.

Xanxus fit fermer les portes métalliques et courut vers son épouse. Il entra dans la chambre pour voir son épouse les larmes aux yeux et tremblotant comme une feuille dans un des coins de la chambre. Le mafieux s'approcha doucement, il s'assit à sa droite et tenta de prendre son épouse dans ses bras, mais celui-ci se renferma sur lui-même et s'éloigna le plus possible de son époux. Cette vision brisa le cœur du mafieux, il n'avait peut-être pas de réels sentiments pour son épouse, mais il s'était attaché à Tsuna.

-Tsuna, mon lapin… N'est pas peur… Tenta doucement Xanxus.

-Je… je suis… d-désolé… je… je suis désolé… fut tout ce que Tsuna pouvait murmurer.

-Tsuna… Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ta sœur… ta sœur n'a aucune manière. Elle a tenté de se servir de toi, et comme tu n'as pas tombé dans son piège, elle s'est mise à te dire d'horribles choses complètement fausses. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de quoi que ce soit. Tu as agi de la bonne façon. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Viens là, c'est fini. Dit Xanxus d'une voix douce et rassurante.

Tsuna releva la tête et jeta un regard humide de larmes à son époux. Xanxus repoussa doucement avec son pouce les larmes de Tsuna. Ce petit geste toucha énormément Tsuna qui sourit doucement. Xanxus glissa sa main dans les cheveux de Tsuna et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. Le mafieux prit la main de son épouse et l'amena à son lit. Les deux hommes se changèrent en silence, puis ils montèrent dans le lit. Xanxus tapa des mains une fois pour éteindre les lumières de la chambre. Xanxus attrapa Tsuna par la taille et le rapprocha.

Xanxus voulait le réconforter, éloigner les mauvaises émotions et les mauvais rêves. Il voulait lui rendre le sourire, pour une raison ou une autre, voir Tsuna pleurer lui brisait le cœur. Tsuna était plus beau lorsqu'il souriait.

 _Le lendemain matin…_

Xanxus se réveilla doucement avec une horrible sensation de vide, de froid et de solitude. Il ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir qu'il était seul dans le lit. Il rejeta les couvertures et sortit du lit. Il alla voir dans la salle de bain, au cas Tsuna aurait voulu prendre un bain à nouveau, mais il n'était pas là. En sortant de la salle de bain, il remarqua que les portes menant vers le jardin étaient grandes ouvertes.

Le brun sortit et découvrit Tsuna assis sur un banc de marbre avec une couverture de laine bleue. Il regardait au loin, perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne bougeait pas, il laissait simplement ses larmes coulées. Ce spectacle brisa le cœur du puissant criminel. Tsuna avait des galaxies d'étoiles dans ses yeux lorsqu'il était heureux, des océans lorsqu'il était triste et des ombres dansantes lorsqu'il avait peur, mais là, à ce moment… Il n'y avait rien. Juste du vide qui s'étendait à l'infini. Comme si l'âme de Tsuna s'était cadenassée au plus profond de son cœur pour éviter d'être déchirée à nouveau.

Xanxus alla s'asseoir aux côtés de Tsuna et passa son bras droit autour de la taille de Tsuna, le rapprocha de son corps pour le réchauffer. Tsuna posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son époux et inspira son odeur. Il se sentait en sécurité, comme si le monde entier n'existait pas, comme si personne ne pouvait lui faire du mal. Pour la première depuis longtemps, il se sentait moins seul.

-N'as-tu pas froid? Si tu veux, nous pouvons rentrer et nous pourrions manger. Proposa Xanxus d'une voix douce et tendre. Qu'en dis-tu?

Tsuna releva la tête et acquiesça d'un signe de la tête. Il tenta de se lever, mais ses jambes étaient trop engourdit par le froid, il trébucha. Xanxsus l'attrapa rapidement et le plaqua contre son torse. La chaleur du corps du mafieux contrastait énormément avec celle de son épouse. Les deux hommes eurent un frisson qui leur parcourra le corps, leurs yeux entrèrent en contact et le monde s'arrêta.

Xanxus était captivé par les lèvres de Tsuna, elles étaient pratiquement bleues. Il ne devait même plus sentir la morsure du froid. Pour réchauffer les lèvres de son épouse, et par conséquent son celui-ci, Xanxus fondit sur les lèvres devant lui. Le contact était doux et simple, mais cela ne dura pas. Le baiser devînt plus excitant, Xanxus commença à glisser ses mains sur le corps de Tsuna pour le réchauffer. Tsuna commença lui-aussi à glisser ses mains sur le corps de son époux et dans ses cheveux emmêlés.

Lorsque l'air devînt rare, Xanxus amena Tsuna dans la salle de bain. Il fit fermer les portes menant au jardin. Il ouvrit les robinets et fit couler l'eau chaude pour son épouse. Une fois la baignoire remplie, il fit entrer Tsuna. L'eau chaude l'aida énormément à se détendre et à se réchauffer. Ses muscles se détendirent lentement et son corps se réchauffa peu à peu. Xanxus pénétra dans la baignoire à son tour et il se rapprocha de Tsuna. Les deux époux se lavèrent et se réchauffèrent mutuellement, le tout en silence. Les mots étaient superflus à cet instant.

Une fois le bain terminé, Xanxus entraîna son épouse à sa penderie et lui tendit un chandail de laine bleu sombre avec des manches longues. Un jean sombre, des souliers propres et des chaussettes bleue et jaune. Une fois Tsuna habillé, Xanxus prit une chemise rouge, un pantalon noir propre, une ceinture noire et des souliers propres noirs. Xanxus avait pris l'habitude de laisser quelques vêtements dans la penderie de son épouse puisqu'il y passait toutes ses nuits.

-Comment te sens-tu, mon lapin? Demanda Xanxus d'une voix douce.

-Un peu mieux. Répondit Tsuna d'une voix monotone et brisé.

-Alors viens avec moi, nous nous assiérons sur le canapé et je ferai venir le déjeuner. Nous pourrons manger ensemble et tu pourras me dire pourquoi tu étais dehors dans ce froid.

Les deux amants s'assirent sur le canapé. Xanxus prit son amant dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la tempe. Tsuna expliqua, d'une voix douce et calme, qu'il s'était réveillé en sursaut et qu'il était incapable de se rendormir, car il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Il s'était lever, avait pris une couverture et était partit s'asseoir, à l'air frais du matin, sur le banc de marbre. L'air frais l'avait aidé à mettre ses idées en ordre et il avait pris une décision, mais se garda de la révélé à son mari. La rencontre avec sa sœur l'avait grandement bouleversé. Il remercia Xanxus de l'avoir rejoint et d'avoir regardé le soleil avec lui.

Xanxus s'approcha de Tsuna et lui déposa un doux et tendre baiser sur les lèvres. C'est à ce moment que Levi entra timidement dans la chambre, il annonça que le petit-déjeuner était prêt dans le jardin. Xanxus voulait qu'ils prennent leur petit-déjeuner dans la chambre, mais Tsuna voulait sortir. Il se sentait confiner et inconfortable, il avait besoin de sortir et respirer. Xanxus accepta pour faire plaisir à son épouse et pour lui rendre le sourire. Il prit un gilet pour son lapin et un autre pour lui-même.

Les deux époux sortirent de la chambre et partirent pour le jardin. L'air était froid et sec, c'était une journée d'automne au ciel gris et morne, sans vent. Xanxus ne put s'empêcher de penser que la température reflétait l'humeur de Tsuna. Le beau soleil qu'ils avaient partagés ensembles s'était caché derrière les gros nuages gris, ce qui désola Xanxus. Le soleil aurait pu remonter le moral de Tsuna.

Une fois dans le jardin, ils virent une table avec deux chaises et des plats de pancakes et de fruits. Le déjeuner préférer de Tsuna. Peut-être cela allait détendre son épouse et celui-ci pourrait alors retrouver le sourire.

Un sourire sincère et honnête éclaira le visage de Tsuna, il appréciait énormément que Xanxus se donnait autant de mal pour lui remonter le moral. Il se sentait moins insignifiant et plus heureux. Il aurait pu avoir pire comme mari.

-Quelle tendre attention de votre part. Merci beaucoup! Dit Tsuna avec un petit sourire sincère, mais minuscule.

L'attention que Xanxus faisait preuve à son égard était touchante. Xanxus se rapprocha de Tsuna, il lui embrassa le front et lui chuchota des mots doux. Des mots tendres, des mots réconfortants, des mots qui touchaient tendrement le cœur de Tsuna et qui lui permettaient d'oublier les horribles paroles de sa sœur. Tsuna entoura ses bras autour de la taille de son époux, il inspira son odeur et soupira d'aise. Il se sentait tellement en paix, en sécurité et… aimé? Tsuna chassa cette idée et se concentra sur le petit-déjeuner; son mari l'avait choisi parce qu'il était moins laid que les autres de sa famille. Pas vrai?

Xanxus prit une pomme, la coupa avec son couteau et tendit un des morceaux à son épouse. Tsuna prit le morceau et le mangea doucement. Les deux hommes continuèrent à manger en silence, ils profitèrent de la réapparition du soleil et de la compagnie de l'autre.


	6. Chapter 6

Je demande pardon à Crazy-Iya, je ne voulais pas te donner l'impression d'être ignoré. Je promets de faire mieux la prochaine fois. Voici le prochain chapitre. Dis-moi ce que vous en pensez.

Xanxus était furieux. Non, il était enragé. Non, il était… Bref, vous voyez où je veux en venir. Dans la salle de réunion, ses hommes étaient tous assis autour de la table où était assis Xanxus; tous attendaient de connaître les dernières nouvelles concernant l'intrusion et la jeune femme d'hier soir. Tous savaient que la sœur de Tsuna était entrée dans le manoir et avait menacé Tsuna.

Squalo avait passé la journée à tenter de trouver comment celle-ci était entrée en esquivant les caméras de sécurité et les gardes. Les vidéos la montraient se glissant dans les couloirs sans jamais rencontrer un seul obstacle. Si une catin de bidonville pouvait entrer ainsi dans le manoir, un ennemi pourrait le faire sans aucune difficulté. Leurs systèmes de défense n'étaient pas aussi infaillibles qu'ils ne le passaient. Ils devront tout refaire et solidifier leurs défenses.

Pour l'instant, Xanxus voulait avoir tous les informations sur la famille de Tsuna. Visiblement quelque chose lui avait échappé lors de la première rencontre avec Joshiro Takameda. Il fallait que Xanxus comprenne sa belle-famille pour ne plus jamais avoir de telles surprises. Ses beaux-frères s'étaient faits récemment renvoyés de l'Université qui avait poussé leur père à vendre Tsuna. Il ne voulait pas avoir ses beaux-frères sur le pas de sa porte, tentant d'intimider son épouse et de lui soutirer de l'argent.

-Alors, les déchets! Qu'est-ce que vous avez? Aboya Xanxus d'une voix forte et puissante.

-Joshiro Takameda s'est marié avec la mère de Tsuna, deux mois avant la naissance de leur fils. Il a trois enfants d'un précédent mariage qui s'est terminé lorsque la première madame Takameda est morte sous les coups d'une bande de voyous qui est entré par infraction dans leur maison. Raconta Squalo alors qu'il lut le rapport d'incident de la police.

-Takameda n'a pas un sous à son nom et ne travaille pas pour payer le loyer, sa femme travail à l'extérieur du pays pour subvenir à la famille. Selon mes contacts, il doit de l'argent aux Cavallones, aux yakuzas, à la mafia Irlandaise et même aux triades chinoises. Chaque fois, des montants exorbitants. Selon mes contacts, il a promis la main de sa fille à Patrick O'Shea pour payer ses dettes. Expliqua Mammon alors qu'il se référa à ses dossiers.

-C'est pour cette raison qu'elle avait besoin d'argent, hier soir. Non, mais quel déchet! Il fait la promesse de la main de ses enfants pour payer ses putains de dettes! Soupira Xanxus avec un mal de tête.

Le maître du manoir sut dès cet instant que sa belle-famille n'avait pas fini de lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Les autres clans, famiglias et mafia allait lui faire des histoires pour ravoir leur argent. Il était le gendre de Takameda par son mariage avec Tsuna, il avait de l'argent et il était presque sûr que son beau-père était du genre à vendre son plus jeune fils à deux mafieux si cela lui permettrai de s'échapper d'une dette.

Une horrible idée lui traversa l'esprit. Est-ce que Tsuna était déjà fiancé à un autre avant lui et est-ce que le mariage avec lui était dut au fait que de l'impatience de Xanxus? Il y avait peut-être un autre homme qui attendait d'avoir Tsuna dans son lit et celui-ci serait furieux de s'être fait ravir un aussi bon prix que son lapin. Takameda était un fin renard. Il n'aurait aucune difficulté de faire croire à l'autre que Xanxus lui avait volé son prix.

Xanxus devait absolument en savoir plus sur les dettes de son beau-père et de l'homme en question. Il donna pour mission, à ses hommes, de découvrir les modes de paiements et les promesses que Takameda avait fait aux autres mafieux pour éponger ses dettes. Pour ce qui est du caractère de la famille, une seule personne pouvait lui donner l'information qu'il désirait.

 _Plus tard dans la même journée…_

Xanxus entraîna Tsuna dans les sous-bois, l'endroit était calme et serein. On pouvait entendre les oiseaux chantés, sentir les fleurs qui mouraient tout doucement, voir les feuilles d'automne colorés tombés lentement et doucement. Le soleil avait réapparut. C'était une belle promenade d'automne.

Xanxus avait amené une couverture, ainsi ils pourraient s'asseoir sous un arbre et profiter de la belle journée. Il amena son épouse à travers un sentier pavé de pierres rectangulaires, ils traversèrent un pont qui traversait une petite rivière et Xanxus finit par amener Tsuna sous un gros saule pleureur dont les longues branches et feuilles les coupaient du monde. Ils pouvaient discuter, s'embrasser, rire, et faire tout un tas de choses peu catholiques.

Une fois sous les feuilles, Xanxus étala la couverture de laine sur le sol et fit asseoir Tsuna. Xanxus se cala contre le tronc du saule, Tsuna se cala contre l'épaule de son époux et regarda couler l'eau du ruisseau doucement contre les pierres. Il sentit la main ferme et puissante de son époux se glisser dans ses cheveux, puis inconsciemment, glissa sa main sur la cuisse musclé de Xanxus. Le plus âgé des deux hommes se raidit, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Tsuna soit aussi audacieux. Il ne dit rien, ne voulant pas brusquer son épouse et qu'il retire sa main.

-Merci beaucoup. Dit Tsuna, calmement. Cet endroit est tellement serein. Tu t'es montré tellement attentionné et tellement tendre avec moi. Merci beaucoup.

-Je suis heureux que tu aimes cet endroit. Je l'ai toujours aimé, surtout lorsque j'avais besoin d'être seul avec mes pensées. Répondit Xanxus, tout aussi calmement. Ta main est tellement chaude…

-Oh! Dit Tsuna surprit, mais il ne la retira pas. En fait, il la glissa un peu plus loin à l'intérieur de la cuisse de son époux, qui gémit de bien-être.

Xanxus glissa ses doigts encore plus profondément dans les cheveux châtains et brillants de son épouse. Le mafieux se pencha sur son épouse et l'embrassa tendrement. Il fit coucher Tsuna sur son dos, l'embrassa à pleine bouche et glissa sa main libre sous le pull de laine. Tsuna délaissa la cuisse de son époux pour son bras et sa nuque musclés. Leurs cœurs battaient tellement vite et fort qu'ils avaient peur que l'autre ne l'entende. Le baiser devînt rapidement plus que passionnel. Il devînt érotique, sensuel, intime et unique. Les mains n'arrivaient pas à rester en place, elles glissaient, chatouillaient, frôlaient tout ce qu'elles pouvaient de peaux et de tissus.

Tsuna soupira de bien-être lorsque Xanxus s'attaqua à son cou. Il appréciait les mains fortes et masculines de son mari sur son corps, il aimait la chaleur de sa bouche contre sa peau, il adorait la senteur de la peau de son mari, il voulait sentir la douceur de la peau de son mari… Tsuna désirait plus que tout Xanxus.

-Mon Dieu..! Que c'est bon! Soupira Tsuna en glissant ses bras autour du cou de Xanxus, il inspira profondément l'odeur de son mari. Tu sens tellement bon. On dirait une épice rare.

-Quel compliment! Je m'assurerai à l'avenir de mettre cette même eau de toilette. Dit Xanxus avec un sourire en se retirant du cou de son épouse. Parles-moi de ta famille. Je veux savoir tout ce qu'i savoir sur ta famille. Je ne veux plus aucunes mauvaises surprises.

Tsuna blêmit, il ne voulait pas se remémorer ces horribles souvenirs, il ne voulait pas en parler, y faire référence ou même y penser. Xanxus se releva sur son coude et regarda le visage de son épouse. Son regard était sérieux, signifiant qu'il voulait une réponse véridique. Tsuna évita son regard, mais inspira profondément et lui raconta son enfance. Son souffle tremblait, il avait du mal à parler, mais il raconta tout. Il ne cacha rien, il n'empirait ou n'embellissait rien.

À la fin de son récit, Tsuna soupira d'aise. Parler de sa famille avait un pouvoir libérateur, il se sentait plus léger et plus serein. Xanxus était mal à l'aise, cependant. Il savait que la vie de Tsuna n'avait pas été toujours rose, mais il ne savait pas que sa famille l'avait forcé à travailler comme serviteur, simplement parce qu'il était l'enfant du premier mari de sa mère.

Selon Tsuna, son père serait mort trois jours après avoir découvert que sa femme était enceinte dans un accident de voiture. N'ayant pas un sous pour élever son bébé, les parents de Nana l'avait forcé à épousé un bon à rien qui leur semblait comme le gendre idéal. Rapidement, le mariage fut un désastre. Non seulement, Takameda détestait Nana, mais il s'amusait à la frapper et encourageait ses enfants à faire de même. Il poussa Nana à quitter le pays pour travailler lorsque l'argent qu'il avait hérité d'un riche aïeul décédé avait fini par disparaître. La pauvre femme devait travailler dans une horrible usine dans un pays éloigné et envoyer tout l'argent qu'elle gagnait à son mari, celui-ci décidait si la femme pouvait manger ou non, ce mois-là. Pour s'assurer de sa coopération, Takameda menaçait de vendre Tsuna aux yakuza local comme esclave sexuel pour éponger ses dettes.

Son beau-père s'était bien moqué de lui. Il lui avait assuré que Tsuna était son fils, mais il était clair et net que celui-ci lui mentait. De ce fait, il avait failli à sa partie du contrat. Xanxus se promit d'en toucher un mot à son beau-père lorsqu'il en aurait la chance.

-Je me sens tellement mieux, tout à coup! C'est bizarre… Mais, merci. dit Tsuna alors qu'il entoura la taille de son époux avec ses bras.

-Tsuna… Mon lapin… Est-ce que tu sais si Takameda… euh… T'avais promis à quelqu'un d'autre avant notre mariage?

-Euh… Il m'avait parlé d'un type du nom de Byakuran, mais finalement, il avait choisis de lui donner l'argent à la place et de me vendre à toi. Répondit Tsuna en essayant de se rappeler toutes les informations nécessaires en rapport avec la question.

Le brun prit mentalement note de cette information et proclama ne plus vouloir parler de ce sujet pour aujourd'hui, au grand soulagement de sa femme. Xanxus reprit ses baisers dans le cou de Tsuna et celui-ci glissa ses mains dans les cheveux de son homme.

Xanxus se coucha sur son dos et demanda à Tsuna de le chevaucher. Cette requête fit rougir Tsuna qui poussa un petit «hiiie», mais malgré la gêne, il se positionna sur les hanches de son époux. Xanxus posa ses mains sur les hanches de son épouse et les glissa vers son postérieur. Il massa tendrement les deux globes de chair du derrière de Tsuna, celui-ci hoqueta de surprise, puis gémit doucement.

Tsuna glissa ses mains sous la chemise de son époux et glissa ses ongles contre sa peau chaude, lui causant des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale. Un ronronnement roula dans le fond de la gorge de Xanxus, le traitement que lui procurait les ongles de Tsuna était absolument délicieux. Xanxus roula ses hanches contre celles de son épouse, celui-ci arqua son dos et rejeta la tête par en arrière.

Puis, tout à coup, Xanxus repoussa Tsuna et se raidit. Il regarda directement et sévèrement vers un buisson, tout son corps était tendu. Il ne bougeait pas d'un poil. Tsuna se pencha du mieux qu'il put pour voir ce qui mettait son époux dans un tel état.

Le buisson se mit à bouger, Xanxus se prépara à se lever et se défendre. Tsuna plissa les yeux et tenta de discerner ce qui se cachait dans le buisson. Xanxus se leva et se prépara à se jeter sur le buisson, mais Tsuna l'arrêta immédiatement.

-Tsuna! Qu'est-ce que tu fais? lui demanda Xanxus en colère.

-Regarde. Dit-il en pointant le petit chat qui sortait du buisson. C'est juste un petit chat. Il est probablement perdu.

-Oh! Fut la seule réponse que Xanxus donna, désarçonner. Il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas.

Tsuna s'approcha doucement du chaton et l'attrapa avec douceur. Le petit chaton sauta dans ses bras et se cala dans le creux de son cou. Tsuna gratta la petite tête du chaton, celui-ci ronronna doucement et se cala encore plus contre le jeune homme.

-Reposes-le, il est tout sale! Tu pourrais attraper des puces! Dit Xanxus avec une moue boudeuse, visiblement jaloux de l'attention que Tsuna donnait à la petite boule de poil.

Mais Tsuna ne l'écouta pas, il continua à gratter le petit chaton. Xanxus alla s'asseoir contre le tronc de l'arbre et fusilla de son regard le petit chaton de poil blond que tenait son épouse dans ses bras. Cependant, il dut admettre que Tsuna avait l'air adorable lorsqu'il tenait ce petit chaton contre lui. Il avait l'air heureux, même.

Xanxus se dit qu'il pourrait laisser Tsuna garder le chaton puisqu'il rendait son épouse heureuse. De plus, si Xanxus devait quitter le manoir pour une certaine période, le chaton pourrait tenir compagnie à Tsuna.

-Tsuna viens ici, s'il-te-plaît! dit Xanxus avec un sourire.

Tsuna s'approcha de son époux avec le petit chaton dans ses bras, puis il vit Xanxus déposer une assiette avec un pâté de thon et un bol de lait pour le chaton. Le chaton sauta des bras de Tsuna et alla dévorer les plats mit devant lui. Il se mit à ronronner de plaisir lorsque Tsuna se mit à lui gratter derrière les oreilles.

Xanxus fit apparaître un panier remplie de nourriture (il avait été déposé par Lussuria plutôt ce matin après que Xanxus ait fait passer le message à Levi). Le panier était rempli de craquelins, de fruits, de fromages et une bouteille de champagne. Il tendit une flûte de champagne à Tsuna, puis il lui tendit un peu de fromage et une fraise. Tsuna prit le verre, mais mangea la fraise des doigts de Xanxus.

Le désir voilà le regard de Xanxus, Tsuna jouait avec ses nerfs, il était à deux doigts de se jeter sur lui. Le jeune homme lécha les doigts sucrés de son époux, causant des frissons de plaisir et d'anticipation courir le long de l'épine dorsale de Xanxus. Le plus âgé des deux mangea le fromage et versa du champagne dans la flûte.

Tsuna prit la flûte des mains de son époux et but une toute petite gorgée, cependant il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la boisson soit aussi pétillante et aussi… délicieuse. Il était surprit que le champagne goûte aussi bon, il avait toujours cru que l'alcool avait un goût répugnant. Surtout le vin rouge. Mais le champagne était parfaitement délicieux.

-C'est vraiment bon! Je n'ai jamais aimé l'alcool, mais j'adore ce goût. Dit Tsuna avant de reprendre une petite gorgée de champagne.

-Vraiment? Mais pourquoi n'aimes-tu pas l'alcool? Demanda Xanxus, curieux.

-Mes frères adoraient boire de la bière et du vin. En très, très grande quantité! Leurs haleines étaient dégoutantes, surtout le matin suivant leur beuverie. C'est pour cela que je ne connais pas bien l'alcool. Je ne veux pas me réveiller dans le même état qu'eux.

-Ah! D'accord, je comprends mieux! C'est parfaitement normal lorsque l'on ne sait pas boire. Je t'assure mon lapin, je ne bois pas comme un alcoolique! L'alcool doit se boire à petites gorgées et non comme de l'eau. Lui mentit Xanxus, avant de boire une gorgée de champagne. En fait ce n'était tout à fait un mensonge, bien qu'il buvait de grandes quantités d'alcool, sa consomption avait largement diminuée depuis que Tsuna et lui s'était mariés.

Les deux amants continuèrent à discuter, à s'embrasser, à jouer avec le petit chaton que Xanxus avait affectueusement appelé Natsu. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à pique-niquer. Lorsque la nuit tomba, Xanxus attrapa la main de Tsuna, la couverture de laine et l'entraîna jusqu'au manoir. Tsuna prit Natsu dans ses bras et suivit Xanxus.

-Puis-je prendre un des oreillers de mon lit pour Natsu? Sinon, il pourra dormir dans mon lit. Demanda Tsuna avec un petit sourire enjoué.

-Je lui ferais faire un panier avec le plus doux et moelleux des oreillers. Je suis le seul qui peut dormir avec toi dans ton lit. Dit le mafieux avec une pointe de jalousie. Comment peux-tu dire que c'est un chat et non une chatte? Demanda Xanxus, curieux.

-J'ai soulevé sa queue pour vérifier et c'est bien un garçon!

Les deux amants rentrèrent au manoir main dans la main. Une fois dans l'intimité de leur chambre, Natsu sauta des bras de Tsuna pour se précipité sur le lit. Tsuna souri face à cette vision adorable, tandis que Xanxus bouda face à l'arrogance de ce chat qui se croyait déjà comme maître de la maison. Tsuna prit la main de son époux et l'amena derrière le paravent pour se changer. Mais, au lieu de cela, Tsuna décida de finir ce qu'ils avaient commencés dans le sous-bois et s'assura que son homme soit bien satisfait, et ce toute la nuit durant.


	7. Chapter 7

Voici le septième chapitre, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et laissez moi vos reviews. Si vous avez des idées, laissez les moi.

Voilà trois semaines que Natsu vivait avec les deux époux et l'ambiance au manoir s'en retrouva plus légère. Les hommes de main de Xanxus avait protesté au début, arguant que la boule de poil était trop bruyante, pleine de puces et elle coûterait trop cher à entretenir. Mais, avec le temps, Natsu les avait charmés, comme Tsuna. Ils n'auraient jamais avoué à qui conque, même sous peine de torture, mais ils adoraient caresser le petit chat. Même Mammon aimait gratter le chat derrière l'oreille, lui qui préférait les amphibiens.

Cependant, Xanxus voulu faire plaisir à son épouse et ramena un chat blanc avec des rayures grises, répondant au nom de Bester. Les deux chats s'apprivoisèrent rapidement; Bester était l'alpha et Nastu était plus qu'heureux d'être dominé par un chat plus gros et plus fort que lui. Squalo ne pouvait se retenir de comparer les chats à leurs maîtres.

Malgré la bonne ambiance générale du manoir, cependant l'ambiance dans le lit de Tsuna l'ambiance était glaciale. Xanxus ne lui avait pas rendu visite dans son lit depuis l'adoption de Natsu. Son mari et ses hommes de mains étaient constamment en réunion, en déplacement pour des affaires de famille et Xanxs passait le reste de son temps enfermé dans son bureau.

Tsuna ne le voyait plus qu'en dehors d'occasionnelles rencontres dans les couloirs, où Xanxus l'embrassait chastement et repartait rapidement. Bien qu'ils ne soient pas mariés par amour, cette attitude froide et distante blessait énormément le brunet, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Il aimait la compagnie de Xanxus et les moments passés dans ses bras; cependant, il ne pouvait s'attendre à être à ses côtés tous le temps. C'est pourtant ainsi que Tsuna se sentait, il voulait rester aux côtés de son homme toute la journée à discuter et rigoler, puis passer la nuit dans son lit. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il se sentait ainsi.

-Dis-moi Natsu, est-ce que tu t'ennuis de Xanxus? Demanda Tsuna dans un soupire d'ennui alors qu'il était étendu sur son lit.

Le chat le regarda, puis il sauta du lit pour faire son chemin jusqu'à Bester qui dormait sur l'un des canapés de la chambre. Il se frotta contre le gros chat, puis se coucha contre son partenaire de façon sensuel. Le gros chat tourna sa tête vers le petit chat et se frotta contre lui. Les deux chats se faisaient des câlins et ronronnèrent passionnément sous le regard furieux d'un Tsuna quelque peu mal à l'aise de voir que deux chats avaient plus contacts physiques que lui.

Le brunet soupira et quitta sa chambre juste au moment où Bester laissa Natsu comprendre ses intentions plus ou moins catholiques. Tsuna se promena dans le jardin sans but précis, il n'avait rien n'à faire ou personne à qui parler. Il marcha à travers les allées du jardin et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les différentes plantes et fleurs du jardin.

Tsuna n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'opportunités d'observer les jardins, puisqu'il s'amusait à faire des galipettes avec Xanxus ou passait son temps à étudier. Il n'était pas très doué dans les domaines, mais il faisait des progrès selon son précepteur. Ses compétences en lecture et en écriture s'avancèrent assez bien pour un jeune homme de son âge, les mathématiques étaient plus compliqués à comprendre et à maîtriser. Cependant, il faisait des progrès et réussissait assez bien; si l'on prenait en considération qu'il est plus difficile à apprendre quelque chose lorsque l'on est adulte qu'enfant.

L'épouse du mafieux soupira alors qu'il s'assit sur le banc le proche; il ne s'aperçu jamais de la paire de yeux qui le regardait depuis un large buisson. Il ne s'aperçut jamais de l'homme habillé en noir de la tête au pied qui prenait des photos de lui et apposait le silencieux sur son pistolet.

 _Dans le couloir d'un hôpital…_

Xanxus attendit sur un banc l'arrivé du docteur, celui-ci commençait à se faire désirer et la patience du mafieux s'effritait à vue d'œil. Son œil commença à tiquer; sa fureur menaçait d'exploser. Il se leva et marcha jusqu'à la machine à café pour s'acheter un café pour calmer ses nerfs. Il avait besoin de rester calme pour se retenir de crier et tirer sur tous les patients, infirmière(ers)s et docteur(e)s dans ce foutu hôpital de…

-Signor Xanxus, pouvez-vous me suivre s'il-vous-plaît? Proposa une jeune infirmière avec un petit sourire nerveux. Le docteur est prêt à vous recevoir.

-Il était temps, bordel! Grogna le mafieux alors qu'il se leva et suivit la pauvre infirmière.

La jeune femme ouvrit la porte du bureau et laissa le mafieux entrer avec une sorte de révérence. Son instinct lui criait qu'elle devait rester dans les bonnes grâces de cet homme et qu'il n'était pas particulièrement de bonne humeur. Elle ne devait absolument pas l'irriter davantage si elle voulait rester en vie. La mauvaise humeur de l'homme n'allait qu'empirer avec l'attitude arrogante et condescendante du docteur Giacomo Vincenzo.

Dans le bureau se trouvait le docteur assis dans sa luxueuse et dispendieuse chaise ergonomique, les pieds sur le bureau, un téléphone cellulaire dernier cri collé contre son oreille, sa voix arrogante et prétentieuse remplissant l'espace. Son horrible et insistant eau de toilette arrivait jusqu'au nez de Xanxus, à l'autre bout de la pièce de 100 m2. L'apparence du docteur était bien trop parfait pour un homme qui faisait des chirurgies chaque jour, trois fois par jour.

Xanxus prit une grande inspiration, puis se ravisa lorsque l'eau de toilette du docteur le pris à la gorge. Cette rencontre allait être insupportable. Il marcha jusqu'au bureau et tenta d'attirer l'attention du docteur en raclant sa gorge, mais le docteur l'ignora complètement. L'œil droit de Xanxus tiqua de colère et il inspira du mieux qu'il pouvait pour tenter de calmer sa fureur.

-Bon, ça suffit! Dit Xanxus avant d'arracher le portable du docteur pour l'écraser dans sa main et pointer un de ses X-gun au visage de l'homme. Votre appel vient de se terminer. Alors, maintenant vous allez me dire ce que je veux savoir et vous allez rester poli.

-Euh… oui. Bien sûr. Comment puis-je vous aider, monsieur..? Euh… bégaya le docteur, quelque peu intimidé par le pistolet collé en plein milieux de son front botoxé.

-Une femme dans le début de la quarantaine, cheveux court châtain-brun, d'origine japonaise et qui vient d'être transférée dans votre aile de VIP. Son nom est Nana Sawada. Demanda Xanxus, sans jamais abaisser son pistolet.

Le docteur se leva doucement et se dirigea, sans jamais détourner son regard du pistolet, vers le cabinet où se trouvaient tous ses dossiers. Il retira un dossier beige et anonyme, puis l'ouvrit pour vérifier les informations à l'intérieur. Il se rassit dans sa chaise et invita son… invité… à s'asseoir et lui proposa un verre de whisky vieux de huit ans, dispendieux et rare et…

Xanxus retira la sureté de son X-gun; faisant parfaitement comprendre au docteur qu'il s'en fichait comme de sa première paire de chaussettes. Il voulait savoir ce que contenait le dossier; c'était important pour lui. Pour Tsuna.

Il avait remarqué les regards peinés de son épouse et ses domestiques lui rapportaient tous les jours combien Tsuna se sentait seul. Les longues nuits où il avait dut dormir sur le canapé dans son bureau, dut à la charge de travail que les investigations dans les agissements de son beau-père lui amenaient, étaient absolument horribles. Premièrement, le canapé était inconfortable et trop petit pour sa taille; et deuxièmement… Il s'ennuyait de Tsuna et de ses petits soupirs lorsque le mafieux glissait sa main dans sa chevelure. Avoir sa mère en sécurité et à ses côtés l'aiderait à se sentir mieux; de plus, cela mettrait les plans de Takameda en danger, puisqu'il n'aurait plus de poids contre l'un des deux en retenant l'autre en otage.

-Sawada, Nana. 41 et demi, femme et souffrant de multiples contusions, multiples fractures s'étendant sur plusieurs années. Je dirais, au moins, 20 ans. Elle a les mains partiellement brûlées dut à une longue exposition répétée de produits chimiques, ses poumons sont saturés des mêmes produits, sa vision est médiocre. Et là, je suis généreux! Elle va avoir besoin de lunettes spécialement conçues pour sa déficience visuelle. J'ignore ce qu'elle a mangé depuis les quinze dernières années, mais cela ne devait pas être très riches en vitamines, protéines ou en quoi que ce soit d'autre. Ses os sont aussi faibles que ceux d'une femme de soixante ans. Elle a clairement été battue et mal nourrie pendant deux décennies. Je n'ai vu de tels rapports que sur les miséreux qui travaillent dans des usines du tiers monde pour un salaire de misère. Qui est cette personne? Demanda le docteur, curieux et effrayé par le rapport sous ses yeux.

-Cette femme est ma belle-mère. Mon salaud de beau-père la forcée de travailler dans ce genre d'usine pour pouvoir éviter de travailler. Cela m'a pris des semaines pour la retrouvée, mais je l'ai retrouvée. Je paierais tous ce qu'il faut pour se rétablisse. Nana Sawada doit être traitée et soignée par les meilleurs dans tous les domaines nécessaires à sa guérison. Aucun prix n'est trop haut, aucuns docteurs, spécialistes ou infirmières n'est trop dispendieux ou qualifiés pour cette femme. Vous devez la traiter comme vous traiteriez le pape. Non, encore mieux. Il en va de votre vie, mais aussi de la vie de vos enfants, Maria et Alphonso, de votre femme, Elizabetha, et de votre jolie maîtresse, Lucrezia, qui réside dans ce magnifique condo dans le centre-ville où vous la rejoignez chaque soir avant de rentré chez vous. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre, Dr Vincenzo?

Le docteur avala sa salive et hocha rapidement la tête pour signifier son accord. Il ne ferait pas d'erreurs; il s'assurerait de faire tous ce qu'il était possible de faire pour aider Sawada Nana. Il assura que le bien-être de la belle-mère du mafieux allait être sa priorité et que même le golf et sa maîtresse prendrait une seconde place face aux soins de Sawada Nana.

Ravis, Xanxus se leva de la chaise et rengaina son pistolet; il remercia le docteur avec un magnifique sourire, peu sincère, et quitta le bureau. Il lança un grand sourire à l'infirmière qui l'avait accueilli, de bien meilleure humeur. Son plan allait de bon train et d'ici quelques semaines, il pourra annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Tsuna.

D'ici là, Nana aurait pris quelques kilos, elle se serait remis de ses chirurgies, elle se sentirait mieux et ses blessures seraient pratiquement guéries. Tous ce qu'il lui fallait maintenant était les informations de ses hommes sur Takameda.

Xanxus se rendit à sa voiture pour se rendre au manoir pour recevoir les rapports de ses hommes et si Tsuna dormait dans son lit, il pourrait l'observer dans son sommeil. Juste pour s'assurer que tout allait bien et que les chats étaient en forme et que la chambre de son épouse était propre et que les systèmes de sécurité étaient opérationnels; et pas du tout parce qu'il s'ennuyait de Tsuna et que le regarder dormir paisiblement était une sorte de réconfort…

Bon. Il se mentait à lui-même pour éviter d'affronter les sentiments qui naissaient en lui pour Tsuna. D'une façon totalement inattendue, Tsuna avait réussi à se rendre indispensable auprès de la famille et de Xanxus. Ses hommes pouvaient discuter de problèmes personnels, qui auraient été autrefois enfouis jusqu'à ce qu'ils explosent dans un moment de grand stress, sans recevoir de jugement ou de moqueries. Comme une sorte d'arbitre, Tsuna pouvait régler les problèmes entre ses hommes en un rien de temps; empêchant ainsi, les batailles inutiles et les dissensions durant les missions. Mais, c'est Xanxus qui avait besoin de Tsuna le plus.

Le mafieux avait besoin de voir Tsuna, il avait besoin de le tenir dans ses bras, il avait besoin de l'entendre rire, il avait besoin de le sentir sous ses mains. Plus que tout, il avait besoin de la sensation de ne pas être un monstre sans âme que lui procurait Tsuna chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Ses doutes, ses craintes et ses peurs n'hurlaient plus aussi fort en lui lorsque Tsuna lui parlait, le touchait ou le regardait. Il ne se sentait plus aussi vil et sanglant sous le regard caramel de son épouse. Tsuna s'était rendu réellement indispensable, pour ses hommes, pour les chats et pour lui.

Xanxus arriva au manoir en rien de temps; malgré tout, la nuit était tombée et le mafieux ne pourra pas voir Tsuna. Le jeune homme adorait aller se coucher tôt pour se réveiller tôt et lui préparer un bon déjeuner pour commencer la journée. Une autre raison pour laquelle Xanxus ne pouvait plus se passer de Tsuna; sa nourriture était saine et lui donnait l'énergie pour le reste de la journée.

Il gara sa Lamborghini dans son garage spécialement conçu pour lui; sa voiture était son petit trésor et il ne permettrait pas qu'une égratignure ne vienne se poser sur sa voiture. Xanxus ferma le garage à clé et se dirigea vers sa chambre, lorsqu'un coup résonna dans tout le manoir.

Le mafieux se figea, son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Un coup de feu venait de retentir dans son manoir et il venait dans la direction de la chambre de Tsuna. Son cœur manqua un battement. Il savait ce que cela signifiait. Tsuna était en danger et il devait se bouger le cul pour le protéger.

Xanxus sortit de sa torpeur et se mit à courir vers la chambre de son épouse. Deux autres coups de feu retentirent dans le manoir, forçant le maître du manoir à accélérer la cadence. Sa peur, l'adrénaline et l'appréhension l'empêchèrent de voir que ses hommes l'avaient rejoint pour sauver Tsuna. Ils arrivèrent à la chambre de Tsuna et des cris, ainsi que des bruits de meubles se faisant renversés traversèrent les portes blindés.

Levi, étant le plus imposant et plus fort physiquement parlant, tenta de faire ouvrir les portes, mais celles-ci étaient cadenassées de l'intérieur par une chaîne et un cadenas en acier. Une toute petite faille entre les portes permettait d'entrevoir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Ils virent une silhouette noire et l'éclat argenté d'une lame. Ils entendirent Tsuna crier, ce qui poussa Xanxus à bout. Une vive flamme orange irradia de sa main et il fit fondre la chaîne et le cadenas sous les yeux de ses hommes ébahis.

Alors que la chaîne et le cadenas lâchèrent, un dernier coup de feu éclata. Xanxus entra dans la chambre en courant avec ses pistolets sorties et prêt à faire feu sur le salaud qui avait tenté de tuer son épouse. Seulement, il ne trouva pas d'ennemie, mais son épouse avec un pistolet dans ses mains tremblantes et prêt à faire feu.


	8. Chapter 8

Voici le nouveau chapitre. Laissez-moi vos reviews.

Deux heures plus tôt…

Tsuna commença à avoir froid, le soleil commençait à descendre et il commença à frissonner. Il avait dîné sur la terrasse à l'extérieur de sa chambre pour admirer le coucher de soleil; c'était là l'une des plus belles vues du manoir et Tsuna adorait regarder cette scène en dînant. Le soleil qui se couchait sur la vignoble endormit dans la vallée au bas de la colline où se situait le manoir offrait l'un des plus beau et paisible spectacle au monde pour le brunet.

-Je devrais essayer de peindre la scène un jour. Ça ferait un magnifique tableau! Se dit Tsuna avec un sourire.

Le brunet soupira et se leva pour se rendre à son chambre pour prendre un long et brûlant bain rempli de mousse et de sels de bain. Xanxus détestait les sels de bain qui avaient une odeur trop insistante et la mousse qui sentait la lavande et qui lui causait des démangeaisons, spécialement là où ça comptait… Puisque Xanxus ne venait plus le voir la nuit, Tsuna prenait les bains qu'il aimait et prenait son temps. Ce que Xanxus détestait. Il aimait prendre des bains avec Tsuna, mais il détestait prendre trop de temps. Cela lui coupait du temps pour d'autres activités.

Le brunet fit couler l'eau pour son bain. Une fois le bain rempli, il versa la mousse et les sels de bain. Il sauta dans la baignoire et soupira de bien-être; cela terminait magnifiquement bien cette fantastique journée de détente. Il attrapa un pain de savon et s'assura de frotter partout. Il adorait la sensation de propreté lorsqu'il sortait de son bain.

Une fois terminé, le brunet sortit du bain et se sécha avec une serviette chaude, mais quelque chose attira son attention. Pourquoi la serviette était-elle chaude? Le placard à serviettes étaient juste de l'autre côté de la ventilation pour l'air climatisé; généralement les serviettes étaient froides, mais celle-ci était chaude.

Tsuna n'avait pas pris de serviette, non plus. Une horrible sensation d'être surveiller envoya un frisson de terreur tout au long de l'échine du jeune homme. Il attrapa ses sous-vêtements et ferma la porte de la salle de bain à clé, puis tenta d'utiliser l'intercom pour appeler Squalo ou quelqu'un d'autre pour l'aider. Malheureusement pour lui, la ligne avait été coupée et pire encore, Tsuna entendit Natsu et Bester feulés comme des fous de l'autre côté de la porte. Quelqu'un était dans sa chambre et cette personne n'était pas un ami.

Le brunet tenta de son mieux de trouver une arme, peu importe laquelle. Du moment, que lorsqu'il l'abattrait contre le crâne de l'intrus, cela lui causera de la douleur; mais il ne trouva rien d'intéressant. Tsuna commença à regarder à travers les tiroirs et les placards, mais toujours rien. Il n'y avait rien ici pour se défendre. Il commença à légèrement paniqué. Qu'allait-il faire? Il ne savait pas comment se battre au corps à corps; il était trop faible physiquement.

-Merde. Merde. Merde. Merde. Récita Tsuna, paniquant un petit peu plus à chaque 10 secondes que le temps passait.

L'intrus cogna contre la porte de la salle de bain. Tsuna se retourna vivement vers la porte; son cœur battant un milles à l'heure, ses mains moites, une sueur froide le fit frissonner et ses yeux agrandis par la peur. Il avait peur et il n'était pas si stupide de croire que l'intrus n'était pas un ennemi qui lui voulait du mal. D'autres auraient criés à l'aide, d'autres auraient négociés, suppliés et menacés, mais Tsuna savait que lorsqu'une personne veut vous faire du mal, tous ce que vous lui direz tombera dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

-Allez _Tsuna_ … susurra une voix grave et traînante qui donna la chair de poule et un intense sentiment de dégoût au brunet. Sors de là! Tu sais bien que cette porte ne tiendra pas longtemps si je me mets à mettre tout mon poids contre elle. Écoutes, puisque je te trouve plutôt mignon, je vais te faire un marché. Si tu sors de cette salle de bain gentiment et calmement, je m'assurerai de ne pas te faire de mal lorsque je mettrai du chloroforme sous le nez. Mon employeur te veut vivant et en bonne santé, mais si tu me rends la tâche difficile, il m'a permis d'utiliser la force. Cela me désolerait énormément… Tu es si bandant… Han… Il serait dommage de te faire des bleus inutilement… Alors qu'en dis-tu?

La panique augmenta d'un cran, mais l'intrus avait raison. Il n'avait aucune raison de le blesser puisque l'employeur de celui-ci le voulait vivant. Il ne serait pas intelligent de résister ou de faire des problèmes avec son kidnappeur. Il devait simplement trouvé un moyen de laisser des indices à Xanxus pour le prévenir et lui donner une chance lui venir en aide. Il regarda autour de lui et trouva un eyeliner que Lussuria lui avait prêté et du papier de toilette. Il écrivit un court message et glissa le bout de papier cul dans la boîte qui contenait la brosse à dent et le dentifrice de Xanxus.

Alors que sa patience commençait à atteindre sa limite, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir le petit brunet qui ne portait rien d'autre qu'une toute petite serviette blanche pour cacher sa modestie. Il était mignon à croquer avec son petit air apeuré et défiant tout à la fois. Sa proie était vraiment bandante avec sa peau de couleur porcelaine, ses grands yeux caramels et ses merveilleuses jambes blanches…

Maximo Cavazino se pourlécha les lèvres alors qu'il détailla le jeune homme devant lui. Son employeur avait bon goût en la matière; s'il n'avait pas peur du sociopathe qui l'employait et qui le payait si bien, il aurait pris une belle bouchée de ce petit dessert sur pattes. Il tendit sa main vers la petite serviette pour l'arracher des hanches de son captif, mais celui-ci recula pour avoir le moins de contact physique possible avec l'horrible bonhomme aux dents jaunes et à l'haleine fétide.

-Je vais te faire respirer du chloroforme. Ne résistes pas, cela prendra moins de temps et cela n'affectera pas ta santé. Tu tomberas directement dans un sommeil. Allez, viens! Ma voiture est cachée dans les buissons au bout du parc. Dit le kidnappeur alors qu'il fit son chemin vers le jardin.

-Attendez! J'ai besoin de nourrir mes chats. Sinon ils vont se mettre à miauler et attirer l'attention de tout le monde! Dit Tsuna en pointant les deux félins qui feulaient de colère.

-Quoi? Tes chats… Ah oui… D'accord! Soupira Maximo, sachant parfaitement que son captif avait raison.

Tsuna se dirigea vers l'armoire où il entretenait la nourriture, les jouets et les essentiels des chats… comme la litière pour les chats. Tsuna prit la tasse qu'il utilisait pour prendre la bonne portion de nourriture pour les chats et attrapa une tasse complète de litière pour chat, puis attendit que Maximo perde patience et qu'il s'approche pour s'enquérir de ce qu'il faisait.

Cependant, le kidnappeur n'avait aucune patience et s'avança rapidement vers le jeune homme. Tsuna n'avait pas une tasse complète lorsque Maximo le força à se retourner; ignorant s'il en avait assez pour faire ce qu'il voulait, mais il devait essayer. C'était ça ou se faire violer par un inconnu qui voulait le kidnapper dans le manoir de son mari, au risque de se faire trucider par celui-ci.

Sans attendre, Tsuna se retourna plus vivement que Maximo s'en attendait et lui jeta la tasse de litière au visage de son kidnappeur. La chance était de son côté, puisque Maximo se tordit de douleur alors que la litière de chat lui brula les yeux. Il hurla de rage et de douleur, il était furieux et il sortit son couteau pour taillader son captif. Tsuna en profita pour jeter du catnip au visage de son adversaire, attirant l'attention des chats qui attaquèrent l'intrus avec la ferme intention de lui crever les yeux.

-Sale fils de pute! Je vais t'apprendre… hurla l'intrus tout en se tordant de douleur sous la piqure du catnip et des griffes des chats foux furieux.

Tsuna se précipita vers la porte, mais Maximo l'attrapa par le bras et le poussa au sol. Il avait repoussé les chats à grands coups de pied et s'était nettoyé les yeux. Tsuna atterrit lourdement contre le sol, juste à côté de son lit. Il gémit de douleur alors que Maximo lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre et lui cracha au visage. Tsuna détourna le visage pour éviter le cracha et vit quelque chose qui pouvait l'aider.

Le pantalon de Xanxus! La dernière fois que son époux lui avait rendu visite, il était repartit avec une paire de pantalon qu'il avait laissé dans son armoire au début de leur mariage. Il avait oublié cette paire. Accroché à sa ceinture, un pistolet noir et brillant était à sa portée. Il était peut-être chargé; sinon, il pouvait lui faire peur.

Tsuna étira son bras vers l'arme, mais Maximo entoura ses mains autour de son cou. La panique s'empara du jeune homme; l'air se fit rare et les pensées de Tsuna allèrent de gauche à droite à la vitesse de l'éclair. Tsuna de tortilla et tenta de pousser Maximo loin de lui, mais l'homme était plus grand, plus fort, plus déterminé à le faire souffrir. Alors que sa vision commença à s'assombrir, Tsuna tenta une dernière fois t'atteindre l'arme. Il étendit son bras et tenta de l'atteindre. Le pistolet était tout prêt, il pouvait le toucher du bout de ses doigts.

Petit à petit, le pistolet s'approcha de sa main. Juste quelques millimètres de plus… Allez… Finalement, Tsuna mit la main sur le pistolet et abattit le cran du pistolet contre la tempe de son assaillant. Immédiatement, la pression sur son cou cessa et Tsuna put respirer à nouveau. Sans attendre, Tsuna se redressa et pointa son arme vers son assaillant. Maximo se remit de sa blessure et vit immédiatement que son captif avait mis la main sur un pistolet; ne sachant pas si l'arme était chargée ou non, il resta immobile et tenta une approche plus psychologique que physique au problème face à lui.

-Ne sois pas stupide! Tu vas te faire mal! Cette arme n'est pas une arme ordinaire! À moins d'un entraînement rigoureux et une endurance hors du commun, la force de recul du pistolet te réduira les os dans les bras en éclat. Mentit Maximo, espérant que la peur de la douleur ferait hésité son captif et il pourrait en profiter.

-Petite perte si cela… te pulvérise la cage… thoracique, sale connard! Cracha Tsuna avec haine.

Maximo sursauta à la réponse de Tsuna, il semblait si gentil et si timide. Le voilà qui jurait, insultait et avait une détermination digne d'un homme habitué à la douleur et aux combats. Il garda son calme et essaya de son mieux de trouver une façon de déstabiliser Tsuna et d'avoir le dessus sur le jeune homme.

-As-tu déjà tiré sur un homme? As-tu déjà tué quelqu'un de sang froid? C'est bien plus difficile qu'il n'y paraît! Tes mains pourraient trembler, tu ressentiras des sueurs froides et l'adrénaline affectera ta vision et ta précision. Si le manque d'oxygène ne t'a pas déjà affecté! Dit le kidnappeur qui commença à s'avancer, voyant Tsuna hésité.

Tout à coup, Natsu se mit à feuler contre l'intrus qui avait blessé d'un coup de pied son amant. Tsuna remarqua l'avancer de son adversaire et pressa la détente. Un bruit retentissant qui lui blessèrent les oreilles rempli la pièce. La balle manqua la tête de Maximo, mais pas son oreille droite qui vola en éclat. L'homme cria de douleur et de rage; puis, il se jeta sur son adversaire pour lui voler le pistolet.

Cependant, Tsuna n'attendit pas et fit feu à nouveau. Deux balles se figèrent dans le mur à l'opposé, mais la troisième se figea dans la cuisse droite de Maximo. À ce point-là, l'intrus n'avait plus aucune patience et la rage l'aveuglait. Il n'était plus question d'amener Tsuna à son employeur, il allait le tuer et peindre les murs avec son sang et ses entrailles. Il sortit son couteau et plongea vers Tsuna qui prit peur et lâcha le pistolet pour arrêter le bras de son agresseur.

Aucun d'eux ne se rendit compte que des personnes essayaient de rentrer dans la pièce. Ils étaient bien trop occupés à se débattre et a essayé de prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Maximo, étant le plus grand et le plus fort, poussa Tsuna contre l'armoire; mais, le jeune homme n'était pas blesser et ne perdait pas de sang. Il repoussa son assaillant contre le canapé, arrachant le couteau des mains de l'autre.

Maximo se redressa et tenta de s'approcher de Tsuna, mais celui-ci fit des mouvements d'arc avec le couteau pour tenir son adversaire éloigné de lui. Finalement, l'intrus s'aperçut que leur petite bataille avait attiré l'attention des hommes de main de Xanxus et de l'homme en question. Sachant qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps, Maximo prit une dernière chance et courut vers Tsuna avec un cri de rage.

Ne s'attendant pas à la détermination et à la force du désespoir de son adversaire, Tsuna poussa un cri de douleur alors que la masse et la vitesse de Maximo le poussèrent au sol. Il arrêta de bouger lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de chaud couler sur lui, puis il réalisa qu'il avait touché une artère principale dans la dernière tentative de son adversaire pour le désarmer.

Pris de dégoût et de peur, il repoussa le corps mourant et plongea vers le pistolet lorsque la porte s'envola de ses gonds. Il tendit le pistolet de ses mains sanglantes et tremblantes vers le danger; il était prêt à faire feu. Il n'avait pas le choix de tirer; on voulait le tuer. Il allait mourir, sinon!

-Tsuna… Mon lapin… Tout va bien. C'est moi. Tout va bien. C'est fini. Dit Xanxus, essayant de calmer son épouse terrifiée.

Natsu miaula fortement pour attirer l'attention de Xanxus sur les blessures de Bester qui s'était courageusement battu contre l'horrible bonhomme qui avait fait du mal à son humain et qui sentait le chien mouillé. Cependant, le gros humain grincheux ne l'écoutait pas, mais Tsuna lui l'entendis et échappa le machin bizarre qui faisait beaucoup de bruit et qui sentait mauvais.

Xanxus se précipita pour rattraper son épouse qui venait d'avoir une faiblesse dans les jambes; la réalisation des événements de la soirée le frappant de plein fouet. Tsuna s'accrocha à son époux et enfouis sa tête dans son épaule pour y verser toutes ses larmes et étouffer ses cris de terreur. Xanxus ordonna que l'on se débarrasse du corps immédiatement. La vision du cadavre n'aidait en aucun cas son épouse à se calmer.

Les deux époux restèrent dans les bras de l'un et l'autre pendant près d'une heure avant que Tsuna puisse se tenir debout par lui-même. La chambre de son épouse démolie et couverte de sang, Xanxus décida d'amener son épouse dans sa chambre pour cette nuit. Il fallut encore une heure pour convaincre Tsuna qu'il n'allait pas l'abandonner pendant la nuit, qu'il allait le protéger, que l'intrus était partit et qu'il ne reviendra pas et que tout était fini. Finalement, l'épuisement et la chute d'adrénaline eurent raison de Tsuna et il s'endormit dans les bras de son époux qui venait de se rendre compte de la véritable portée de ses sentiments pour le jeune homme aux cheveux caramel.


	9. Chapter 9

Voici le nouveau chapitre. Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez et si vous avez des idées sur comment la suite devrait se dérouler.

Xanxus se réveilla avec Tsuna dans ses bras, tout endormis et tout paisible dans ses bras. Le mafieux soupira de bien-être, il avait la sensation que tout était parfait dans l'univers. Il attira son amant plus près de lui et l'embrassa délicatement sur sa tempe pour ne pas le réveiller. Tsuna se rapprocha du corps chaud de son époux, inconsciemment, et gémit doucement lorsqu'il sentit Xanxus glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux.

-N'aie plus peur, mon lapin. Je vais trouver celui qui a tenté de te kidnapper! Je vais le trouver, je vais lui faire payer et je vais te protéger des dangers du monde. Je te le promets. Murmura Xanxus, alors qu'il remarqua que son épouse commençait à trembler lors de son cauchemar.

Toute la nuit durant, Tsuna avait eu cauchemars après terreurs. Xanxus avait fait de son mieux pour le rassurer, mais rien ne fonctionnait. Lorsque Tsuna se réveillait en poussant des hurlements de pure terreur et en larmes, Xanxus entourait le corps de son épouse de ses bras pour l'empêcher de courir ou de se faire mal. Tsuna n'était pas totalement réveillé, ni totalement endormit. Il vivait encore son rêve et son corps réagissait à la puissante poussé d'adrénaline. La nuit avait été un enfer pour les deux hommes, mais pouvait-on s'attendre à quoi que ce soit d'autre après ce qui s'était passé?

Finalement, le cauchemar fut terminé et les tremblements de Tsuna se calmèrent. Xanxus soupira de soulagement, et bientôt, Tsuna se réveillera. Ils pourraient discuter ensemble et peut-être trouver des solutions pour aider Tsuna à surmonter cette horrible épreuve. Xanxus ne voulait plus de voir de larmes ou de regards de pure terreur sur le visage de son épouse, Tsuna avait assez souffert dans sa vie.

-Xanxus..? Qu'est-ce… Je suis où? Demanda Tsuna alors qu'il se réveilla.

-Tu es dans ma chambre. Après ce qui t'es arrivé hier soir, j'ai pensé que tu ne voudrais pas y rester. Je ne voulais pas te laisser tout seul. Je voulais être là lorsque tu réveillerais. Lui répondit Xanxus avec douceur.

-Je… je ne voulais pas te retenir… Je suis désolé… Je…

-Non! Je ne veux pas t'entendre dire que tu es désolé! Tu n'as rien fait de mal! Rétorqua Xanxus avec frustration alors qu'il se redressa dans le lit. Nous allons trouver celui qui a payé ce déchet pour te kidnapper et lui faire la peau!

-J'ai… j'ai… j'ai tiré sur un homme… hésita Tsuna, peu sûr sur ce qu'il devait ressentir. J'ai… je suis…

Xanxus tira son épouse hors du lit et l'amena vers son bureau. Il ouvrit la porte, tira son épouse jusqu'au canapé de cuir noir et lui montra un épais dossier sur l'homme d'hier soir. Dans ce dossier, il y avait des rapports sur les meurtres, les viols et les horreurs que Maximo Cavazino avait commis pour ses employeurs. Cet homme était clairement dangereux et il ne manquerait à personne. Xanxus montra à son épouse les différentes preuves que ses hommes avaient trouvées sur cet homme. Tsuna lut silencieusement les différents rapports et regarda les preuves mises devant lui.

-Vois-tu, Tsuna, ce déchet était un monstre! Ce n'est que par la peur qu'il s'est retenu de te blesser aussi longtemps. Il t'aurait fait pire si son employeur ne le terrorisait pas. Un homme qui peut faire peur à un tel monstre veut te kidnapper pour des raisons que nous ignorons. Cet homme doit être extrêmement dangereux et sadique. Réalises-tu ce qu'il aurait pu t'arriver si tu ne t'étais pas débattu et si tu ne lui avais pas tiré dessous? Dit Xanxus en pointant sur les photos sanglantes.

Tsuna resta silencieux et immobile. Il ne trouvait rien à dire, il avait trop peur de ce qui était arrivé et de ce qui aurait pu lui arriver. Il ne s'y attendait pas, il ne s'attendait pas à être la cible d'un psychopathe. Il avait peur, ses tremblements revinrent, des larmes montèrent à ses yeux et une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Il se mit à pleurer, il avait peur et il détestait Xanxus pour lui faire peur et être aussi brutal avec lui.

Xanxus s'assit aux côtés de son épouse et le prit dans ses bras pour le laisser pleurer sur son épaule. Il lui avait fait peur, mais mieux vaut savoir ce qu'il fallait affronter et s'y préparer que de vivre dans l'ignorance et risquer d'y laisser sa peau. Il savait que sa méthode était brutale et que Tsuna risquerait de le détester, mais cela devait être fait.

-Tsuna. Tu n'avais pas le choix. C'était lui ou toi. Tu as fait ce que tout le monde aurait fait; tu t'es défendu. Personne ne te blâme pour ce qui est arrivé. Je sais que ce qui s'est passé était horrible et dur pour toi; ce n'est pas facile, mais c'était nécessaire pour survivre. Rassura Xanxus avec une douce voix. Si tu veux, je peux te trouver un spécialiste pour t'aider à passer au travers. Tu pourras lui parler en toute intimité.

-J'aimerais bien… Merci. J'ai, tout de même, cet horrible sentiment d'être un monstre. Je sais bien que je n'avais pas le choix, mais… dit Tsuna avec une voix brisée et tremblotante.

Xanxus baisa la tempe de son épouse pour lui offrir un peu de réconfort. Ce petit geste fut grandement apprécié. Le mafieux fit passer une commande par l'intercom pour le petit-déjeuner préféré de son épouse; cela lui procurait un peu plus de réconfort. Il voulait faire en sorte que Tsuna se sente mieux après cette horrible soirée, d'hier. Xanxus voulait détruire cet horrible sentiment de culpabilité qui étreignait le cœur de son épouse, il voulait voir Tsuna sourire à nouveau.

 _Plus tard dans la journée…_

Xanxus était assis à son bureau, ses hommes de mains assis sur les canapés noirs. Tsuna était dans la cuisine avec Lussuria à faire de la cuisine; une activité qui le réconfortait et où il serait protéger par le punk. Les mercenaires et le mafieux discutaient sur la situation de la nuit dernière. Squalo était le premier à montrer aux autres ses recherches.

-Le cadavre ne fut pas payer par Takameda, mais par Patrick O'Shea. Le salaud n'était pas content de sa fiancée; elle a insulté la grand-mère d'O'Shea. Il l'a laissé à l'autel et maintenant Takameda cherche une autre façon de rembourser sa dette. Je crois qu'il a mentit et qu'il a donné la main de Tsuna pour rembourser ses dettes. Il a dû lui dire que Xanxus avait volé Tsuna, alors il a envoyé Maximo. J'ai trouvé sa carte dans les poches du type.

-Patrick O'Shea? Impossible! J'ai reçus des informations qui disaient que c'était Wu Tang Ngo qui avait payé Maximo! Dit Levi, quelque peu déconcerté. Tsuna lui avait été promis avant d'être marié avec le Boss-u.

-Mais non, c'est Lloyd Wellingthon qui l'a payé. Dit Belphégor en lui montrant ses papiers.

-Moi, j'ai un type qui s'appelle Toshiro Kuchiki. Ajouta Fran avec sa voix monocorde habituelle.

Le mafieux se prit la tête entre les mains et soupira de frustration; visiblement, ils n'étaient pas prêt de sortir du bois. Le véritable employeur du hitman avait usé la technique du canarie pour ne pas être retracé. Ce qui était extrêmement intelligent. En faisant circuler plusieurs différentes rumeurs et informations contradictoires, l'employeur mystère avait réussi à se rendre invisible et impossible d'être retracé.

Les hommes regardèrent à travers les informations qu'ils avaient pour voir s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose qu'ils pourraient utiliser. Malheureusement, sans demander directement aux suspects, cela était impossible. Ce qui était également impossible. Xanxus confesserait qu'un intrus s'était introduit dans son manoir, que son épouse s'était fait agresser et qu'il ne savait pas contrôler sa belle-famille. De plus, qui pouvait assurer qu'ils lui diraient la vérité; admettre qu'ils avaient envoyés un tueur pour kidnapper sa femme équivaudrait à une déclaration de guerre. Les guerres de gangs sont mauvaises pour les affaires. Tout le monde y perdrait, plus qu'il n'en gagnerait.

-Ce déchet de Takameda va me le payer! Soupira Xanxus, furieux et déjà épuisé malgré que l'horloge n'affichait même pas encore midi. J'ai besoin d'informations. Je ne peux tout de même pas laisser passer un tel affront! Mon honneur et ma réputation sont en jeux!

Les hommes de main savaient parfaitement que ce n'était pas là les raisons de l'impatience de leur patron. Ils avaient tous remarqués les changements chez Xanxus, dans son comportement et dans sa consomption d'alcool. Ils étaient très heureux des changements, mais Xanxus devenait de plus en plus émotionnel et impatient lorsque la famille de Tsuna entrait en compte. Ce sujet était devenu trop sensible; la moindre allusion sans informations pertinentes résultait à des coups de feu, des cris et des verres de bourbon à moitié vide lancés à la tête. Xanxus se servit un autre verre de bourbon qu'il descendit si rapidement que ses hommes se demandèrent s'il n'allait pas retomber dans ses vieilles habitudes.

Lussuria entra dans le bureau avec un petit Tsuna timide. Il apporta une bien mauvaise nouvelle, la sœur de Tsuna était aux portes de la grille du manoir. Elle était désespérée et avait besoin de parler avec Xanxus et Tsuna. Le mafieux grogna de frustration discrètement pour ne pas insulter son épouse.

-Je… Xanxus… Je peux aller aux grilles et lui parler… Ainsi, elle n'entrera pas dans le manoir. Hésita Tsuna, incertain de la réaction de son époux.

-Si tu vas voir ta sœur dehors, je viens avec toi! Après ce qui s'est passé hier soir, je refuse de te laisser avec qui que ce soit qui soit relié à Takameda! Il est dangereux et ses enfants ne sont pas plus dignes de confiance. Dit Xanxus alors qu'il se leva de son bureau et attrapa la main de son épouse. Les deux époux quittèrent le bureau du mafieux pour l'entrée de la grille.

-Ils sont mignons, vous ne trouvez pas? Demanda Lussuria avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Meuh… gémit Belphégor, peu impressionné.

 _Aux portes de la grille…_

Xanxus tira Tsuna derrière lui jusqu'au premier tournant de la grille; le mafieux amena son épouse près de lui et l'embrassa doucement sur ses lèvres. Il entoura ses bras autour du corps de Tsuna et lui murmura des petits mots doux. Il lui promit d'être juste derrière lui si la situation tournait au vinaigre, il lui promit qu'il serait là pour lui et lui promit que tout irait bien. Il envoya Tsuna aux portes de fer forgé pour savoir ce que la catin avait à dire.

-Emiko… Que… Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi? Demanda Tsuna, intimidé par l'apparence sale et échevelé de sa demi-sœur.

-Tsuna. J'ai besoin d'aide! Le vieux… Il est… Il est devenu complètement fou! Il m'a vendu à un homme violent et dangereux pour payer ses dettes! Il veut que j'aille vivre en Irlande. En Irlande! Il faut que tu m'aides Tsuna! Supplia la jeune femme, les larmes aux yeux. Je vis depuis trois jours dans les rues.

-Je… Je comprends ta situation, mais je ne peux pas faire grand-chose… Je peux voir si Xanxus peut te laisser dormir dans une des chambres d'invités et s'il peut arranger les choses avec ce type. Proposa Tsuna, en espérant que son époux n'explosera pas de colère devant de telles propositions.

-J'ai besoin d'aide Tsuna. Je suis ta sœur et je suis en danger. La décision ne devrait pas être si dure! Le type à qui mon père m'a vendu s'appelle Patrick O'Shea et il est super méchant. Il veut que je m'habille comme une nonne et que je fasse à manger, que je nettoie toute sa maison, que je fasse le lavage et tout ce genre de truc. Je suis pas mal sûre que c'est un criminel! S'écria la jeune femme, pratiquement hystérique.

Xanxus ricana discrètement à cette remarqua. Cette fille était tellement stupide, il était évident qu'elle ignorait tous des agissements de son père ou elle ne voulait tout simplement pas les voir. Le mafieux ricana encore plus lorsqu'elle commença à réciter tous les horribles « crimes » que son fiancé avait commis. Elle ne se rendait même pas compte qu'elle partageait là des informations utiles pour les ennemies de son fiancé; celui-ci pourrait la tuer pour une telle trahison.

La jeune femme refusa toutes propositions que Tsuna lui donnait; rien n'équivalait à vivre dans le manoir, à être entretenu et avoir un garde du corps. Ces demandes étaient complètement irréelles et trop exigeantes de la part d'une imbécile qui venait de dévoiler toutes ses cartes, songea Xanxus. Il refusa d'accorder ne serait-ce qu'une seule des demandes de cette horrible catin. Il ne la laisserait pas vivre chez lui ou payer quoi que ce soit pour elle.

-Écoutes Emiko, après ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois, Xanxus n'acceptera jamais de telles demandes. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est demander à Xanxus de négocier avec ton fiancé pour voir s'ils ne pourraient pas trouver un autre compromis. Dit Tsuna avec une voix un peu plus tendu, il en avait marre de la mauvaise foi de sa sœur.

-Quoi? Tu es riche et tu as plusieurs maisons. Tu pourrais me laisser vivre là et ne rien dire à Xan-chose. Je suis ta sœur! Nous sommes de la même famille! Tu me laisserais vivre dans le froid? S'écria Emiko, furieuse. Comment peux-tu être aussi égoïste?

-Pardon? Je suis égoïste? Je t'offre de l'aide et toi, tu oses brailler! Je t'ai servi, toi et toute TA famille, pendant des années. J'ai fait ta lessive, ta vaisselle, tes tâches. J'ai tout fait pour toi! Et tu oses me traiter d'égoïste? Emiko, tu es un parasite qui ne sait rien faire de ses dix doigts! Si je t'ai proposé de convaincre Xanxus à trouver un compromis avec ton fiancé, c'est parce que j'ai pitié de lui. Personne ne mérite d'être attaché à un membre de TA famille. Tes frères et toi n'êtes que des bons à rien et je ne veux plus jamais avoir à faire avec vous! Quittes la propriété de mon homme ou je te jure que je vais ouvrir ces portes et te flanquer la raclée que ton père aurait dû te donner il y a longtemps. Menaça Tsuna, la voix dure et sourde, le regard noir comme l'enfer et les mains tremblantes de rage. J'ai tiré sur un homme hier soir et je n'ai pas peur de te foutre mon poing dans la gueule, pouffiasse!

La jeune femme s'étouffa sur son indignation. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que Dame-Tsuna oserait lui parler ainsi. Le petit mouton terrorisé n'avait plus peur des gros méchants loups. Elle ne savait que dire, elle avait besoin d'aide et Tsuna était le seul qui pouvait l'aider dans sa situation. Personne d'autre ne voulait l'aider, pas même ses frères. Son fiancé était dangereux et son père avait levé la main sur elle lorsqu'elle lui avait fait part de son refus d'épouse Patrick O'Shea. Elle devait avoir le soutien du jeune homme si elle voulait s'en sortir, alors, pour la première fois dans sa vie, Emiko Takameda pila sur son orgueil et s'excusa auprès de celui qu'elle avait offensé.

Tsuna refusa d'accepter les excuses de sa demi-sœur, elle était une Takameda. C'était dans ses gènes de mentir et manipuler les gens pour avoir ce qu'elle voulait. Il refusa d'écouter les excuses de sa sœur; il en avait marre d'écouter ce que sa famille lui ordonnait et il essaya de laisser sa sœur derrière lui, mais Xanxus avait d'autres plans.

-Emiko, je crois que je peux t'aider, mais tu dois nous aider! Dit Xanxus, apparaissant juste derrière son épouse. Tu ne pourras pas rester dans mon manoir sans que cela ne cause de gros problèmes, mais je peux te loger dans un de nos logements secrets. Tu seras surveiller et protéger, mais tu ne pourras pas sortir quand bon tu voudras, mais tu seras protégé.

-Xanxus… avertit Tsuna d'une voix dure qui tomba dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

-Vraiment? Tu me protègerais? Demanda Emiko, incrédule.

-Oui, mais tu devras obéir à mes ordres et si tu ne les respecte pas, je serai forcé de te laisser seule, à la merci de ton fiancé et de ton père. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre? Dit Xanxus avec sévérité.

La jeune femme accepta immédiatement avec gratitude, elle ne s'y attendait pas. Xanxus lui ordonna de se diriger vers l'entré de service où l'un de ses hommes l'attendrait pour l'amener vers la planque désignée pour sa protection. La jeune femme laissa couler de fausses larmes de crocodile pour mieux envoûté sa proie; ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu par Tsuna et qui le dégouta lorsqu'il vit comment Xanxus souriait à sa demi-sœur. La jeune femme partit en direction de l'entré de service avec un grand sourire.

Tsuna attendit que sa demi-sœur soit partie pour se tourner vers son mari et lui dire sa façon de penser, mais un regard fut tout ce dont il avait besoin pour que son époux comprenne la fureur du jeune homme. Sincèrement, Xanxus ne comprenait pas pourquoi Tsuna était si furieux, il savait que celui-ci avait crié après sa sœur (ce qui l'avait excité et pas qu'un peu). Cependant, il avait explosé parce que ses nerfs étaient à vifs après ce qui c'était passer hier soir.

-Tsuna…

-Tais-toi. Tu en as assez dit. Je m'en vais dans ma chambre et je veux être seul pour le reste de la journée. Dit Tsuna avec une fureur froide et calculatrice.

-Tsuna, écoutes-moi! Si je protège ta sœur, elle va me donner des informations sur Takameda et je vais pouvoir trouver celui qui a tenté de te faire du mal. Tsuna, si j'ai décidé d'aider ta sœur, c'est pour…

-Je t'interdis de dire que c'est pour moi que tu l'as fait! Tu l'as fait pour toi-même! Ton orgueil a été blessé hier soir et tu cherches à faire payer celui qui a osé défier ton autorité! En protégeant ma sœur, tu veux avoir des informations sur O'Shea! C'est tout! On s'entend bien toi et moi, Xanxus, mais tu l'as dit toi-même… Tu ne m'as épousé que parce que j'étais le plus mignon de toute ma famille! S'écria Tsuna, les larmes aux yeux avant de tourner les talons et partir vers le manoir; laissant son époux seul avec son cœur brisé et lourd.

Xanxus aurait aimé prouver le contraire à son épouse, mais cela aurait été bien hypocrite de sa part.


	10. Chapter 10

Voici le nouveau chapitre. Amusez-vous et laissez-moi vos reviews.

Xanxus avait l'impression d'avoir fait la pire erreur de sa vie. Lussuria était partit voir Tsuna dans sa chambre à moitié détruite après avoir été mis au courant par son patron de ce qui s'était passé, il avait même retiré ses lunettes pour lui donner un de ses rares et dangereux regards noirs. Tous ses hommes lui avaient reprochés d'avoir fait ce pacte avec la sœur de Tsuna. Bien que la logique derrière cette décision était raisonnable, mais avoir fait cette décision APRÈS que Tsuna ait explosé et ne pas l'avoir mis au parfum avait été extrêmement stupide. Même Levi avait désapprouvé.

À cet instant même, Xanxus était allongé sur son canapé, se morfondant sur son sort. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Tsuna le détestait. Il voulait protéger son lapin, il voulait vivre paisiblement avec lui dans ses bras, mais… celui avait raison. Si le mafieux avait accepté le pacte avec Emiko, c'était parce qu'il pouvait avoir des informations sur ses ennemis; et non, parce qu'il voulait protéger son épouse. C'était là la deuxième raison pour ses actions; sa principale motivation était de protéger sa réputation et son égo de mafieux. Il avait été égoïste et maintenant Tsuna le détestait.

-Voi! Espèce d'imbécile! Tu aurais dû lui en parler avant de faire cette proposition! Pour une fois qu'il se tenait debout pour lui-même! S'écriait Squalo en tournant en rond.

-Je sais…

-Tu as dû remarquer que Tsuna détestait sa sœur et sa famille! Tu les déteste toi aussi! Tu l'as jeté dehors, il y a moins d'un mois parce qu'elle avait tentée d'intimider Tsuna pour avoir de l'argent et toi, tu vas lui offrir un condo de luxe avec un protecteur! Tu lui donnes des privilèges que même Tsuna n'a pas pour venger ton honneur! VOI!Continua Squalo, furieux et n'était pas prêt à s'arrêter.

-Je sais…

-Dis quelque chose! Fais quelque chose! Réagis, bordel! S'époumona Squalo dont l'inertie de son patron l'irritait encore plus.

-Je sais…

Squalo abandonna et s'effondra dans le canapé le plus près de lui. Fran et Belphégor entrèrent dans le bureau avec plus d'informations sur Maximo, leurs informateurs avaient trouvés quelque chose de nouveau. Ils devaient parler avec Xanxus, ces informations pourraient tout changer et permettre au mafieux de trouver qui avaient payé le hitman pour kidnapper son épouse. Si seulement le patron n'était pas saoul et dépressif en ce moment même…

-Shishishi! Boss, on a des infos pour toi! Je suis sûr que ça va te plaire! Takameda devait de plus que de l'argent à Byakuran Millefiore! C'est grâce à lui que Takameda a pu rembourser toutes ses dettes! Il ne devait rien à Patrick O'Shea, mais il a misé la main de sa fille lors d'une partie de poker. En échange d'éponger les dettes de Takameda, Tsuna devait l'épouser à ta place! Annonça l'assassin au sourire dément.

-QUOI? Cette ordure de Byakuran! Lui? Avec ses mains sales sur mon petit lapin? Jamais! Hurla Xanxus, se reprenant, furieux et dégoûté par cette idée.

L'esprit de Xanxus était remplie d'images où Tsuna était au pris entre les mains de cet horrible pervers; d'horribles frissons lui parcoururent le dos tant l'idée même de Byakuran souriant à son petit lapin le dégoûtait. Ces horribles images emplirent les esprits des autres hommes, et connaissant parfaitement à quel point Byakuran était sadique et pervers, un sentiment de terreur et d'horreur les étreignit.

Xanxus voulait courir jusqu'à son épouse et le prendre dans ses bras, il voulait le tenir près de lui pour éloigner tout dangers de Tsuna. Cependant, Tsuna ne voulait pas le voir ou même lui parler; il était en colère avec lui et il lui claquerait probablement la porte au nez. Tsuna avait de bonnes raisons de lui en vouloir; Xanxus n'aurait jamais pardonné son épouse s'il avait fait la même chose. Lussuria entra dans le bureau avec un visage fermé et dur, il était furieux contre son patron et, bien qu'il lui doive le respect, il n'était obligé d'être joyeux. Il marcha jusqu'à son patron et lui donna un fichier avec des informations venant de ses propres informateurs; il ferait son travail comme le professionnel qu'il était, mais il était clairement du côté de Tsuna dans cette dispute.

-Lussuria. Comment vat-il? Je sais qu'il est en colère contre moi et qu'il ne veut pas me voir, mais je… hésita Xanxus, sachant que Lussuria ne trahirait jamais les secrets que Tsuna partagerait.

-Il est extrêmement en colère, patron! Il n'est pas prêt à vous parler! Il a jeté Bester hors de la chambre parce qu'il vous ressemblait trop. Tsuna a besoin de temps… dit Lussuria, sachant que son patron avait été grandement affecté par la colère de son épouse.

-Bester! Il a jeté Bester hors de sa chambre! Oh merde, il me déteste! Il n'aurait jamais privé Nastu de son amoureux de cette façon! Merde! S'écria Xanxus, désespéré.

Un miaulement attira l'attention des hommes dans le bureau. Bester avait suivi Lussuria jusqu'à Xanxus, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas être pris dans les bras de Tsuna, Xanxus allait lui gratter derrière les oreilles. Il s'en fichait si le mafieux avait autre chose à faire avec les autres humains, son humain allait lui gratter derrière les oreilles. Bester sauta sur les genoux de son humain et refusa de bouger, peu importe ce qu'il dit ou fit pour le faire bouger.

Alors que Lussuria quitta le bureau avec les autres hommes de main, Xanxus se morfondit misérablement tout en grattant les oreilles de son chat. Cela l'aidait à mieux se détendre et à ne pas paniquer à l'idée que son petit lapin le déteste. Il avait besoin de se calmer s'il voulait trouver un moyen pour se faire pardonner…

-Pourquoi devrais-je me sentir mal d'avoir agi ainsi? Je suis un boss d'un famiglia et j'ai fait un choix pour assurer la survie et la réputation de ma famiglia! C'est mon droit et ma décision! Je n'ai pas à me sentir coupable parce que ma femme n'approuve pas! J'ai donné la protection à une femme que mon épouse n'aime pas, je lui ai offert un appartement, de l'argent pour m'assurer d'avoir ce que je voulais, et alors? Se dit Xanxus, furieux à la réaction qu'il jugeait disproportionné de son épouse.

Dès que ces horribles mots sortirent de sa bouche, il se rendit compte de l'absurdité de ceux-ci et il comprit pourquoi sa femme était aussi en colère. Quelqu'un de l'extérieur qui les observerait pourrait croire que Xanxus avait choisis une _gumar_ juste sous les yeux de son épouse et s'indignait lorsque son épouse n'approuvait pas ses agissements. Mais quel déchet il était!

Xanxus était furieux avec lui-même, il avait commis l'un des pires impairs qu'un boss pouvait faire! Même Don Orsini n'aurait jamais fait une telle chose à sa femme et il avait fait la bête à deux dos dans les toilettes du restaurant où il célébrait son anniversaire de mariage avec son beau-frère! Tsuna avait toutes les raisons de le détester.

Bester ronronna bruyamment alors que Xanxus se mis à gratter ses oreilles plus fortement qu'à l'habitude. Son anxiété le rongeait de l'intérieur. Il ignorait comment arranger la situation et regagner la confiance de son épouse. Il reconnaissait son erreur, il comprenait pourquoi Tsuna était furieux contre lui et il savait que cela était entièrement sa faute. Voilà déjà un début, maintenant il devait trouver comment se faire pardonner et ensuite comment regagner la confiance de son lapin. Bien sûr, avant toute chose, Xanxus devait laisser un peu de temps à Tsuna pour digérer sa colère et lui permettre d'avoir un meilleur esprit pour entendre ce que son époux avait à lui dire.

À ce moment, Lussuria entra dans le bureau et déposa le dîner de son supérieur; son professionnalisme n'étant jamais affecté par ses sentiments. Une grande qualité pour un employé.

-Lussuria… J'ai merdé! J'ai été un con! J'ai fait une chose horrible à mon épouse qui ne m'a jamais déçu ou trahi! Et Dieu sait que personne ne le lui aurait blâmé! Je sais bien que tu es en colère contre moi, mais tu connais Tsuna mieux dans cette maison… Crois-tu qu'il pourra un jour me pardonner? Demanda Xanxus, conscient qu'il avait demandé de l'aide à un de ses hommes, quelque chose qui n'arrivait qu'une seule fois dans une vie.

-Oui, mais il lui faudra du temps, boss! Il faut qu'il se calme et que tu lui prouve que tu es désolé. Tu pourrais commencer par te débarrasser de ta catin de belle-sœur. Envoie-là au Mexique et demande à Javier De La Corsa de s'occuper d'elle. D'ici trois semaines, elle sera sa nouvelle femme. Tu sais comment il les aime _white trash_ … Cela prouverait à Tsuna que tu t'es débarrassé de sa sœur, que tu respectes ses désirs et ainsi tu n'auras pas été contre ta promesse de la protéger. Attends encore quelques jours pour lui parler et pendant ce temps, organise une rencontre avec Byakuran pour lui parler de toute cette situation. Si tu ne mets pas tout cela au clair, il est évident qu'il reviendra à l'attaque et cette fois-ci, Tsuna n'aura peut-être pas de pistolet pour le sauver.

Le punk disait vrai. Byakuran n'abandonnait pas facilement et il n'aime pas quand ses « jouets » lui tenaient tête comme Tsuna l'avait fait. Il reviendrait à la charge et à ce moment-là, son lapin serait en grand danger. Il devait discuter avec l'homme aux cheveux blancs avant que cela ne dégénère!

Lussuria quitta le bureau pour s'occuper de ces dossiers, laissant Xanxus seul pour appeler Byakuran et prendre une date pour discuter. Cela n'allait pas être facile, le fanatique de shamallow devenait mauvais et retors lorsque l'on lui prenait ses « jouets ». Xanxus allait devoir garder son calme et apporter des arguments convaincants et des preuves irréfutables sur les manigances de Takameda s'il voulait protéger Tsuna et empêcher Byakuran de déclarer la guerre à sa famiglia.

 _Dans les bureaux de Byakuran…_

La sonnerie du téléphone déchira le silence du bureau, réveillant son propriétaire d'un merveilleux rêve rempli de shamallows. L'homme aux cheveux blanc grommela de frustration et attrapa son réveille-matin; il voulait être sûr de savoir l'heure avant de hurler et massacrer le connard qui l'avait réveillé. Le réveille-matin indiqua qu'il était quatorze heures trente-cinq. Bon, peut-être était-ce pas si inconcevable que quelqu'un l'appel à une telle heure!

Byakuran se releva, repoussa la pute qui avait passé la nuit avec lui, fit son chemin vers son bureau et décrocha le téléphone. Il n'était pas surpris d'entendre la voix de Xanxus à l'autre bout du téléphone. Finalement, le brun avait compris qu'il avait tenté de kidnapper Tsuna. Byakuran ne s'étonna pas d'entendre que son hitman avait été tué et que le brun était furieux. Il fut grandement surpris d'apprendre que c'était Tsuna qui avait tué son mercenaire. Takameda lui avait assuré que Tsuna était timide et facilement intimidé.

-On doit se rencontrer pour discuter de toute cette affaire, Byakuran. Je ne veux pas entrer en guerre avec toi. Takameda t'as promit la main de Tsuna et lorsque je lui ai fait pression pour ravoir mon argent, il m'a donné la main de Tsuna et je l'ai épousé quelques jours après. Takameda ne m'a rien dit à ton propos ou des dettes qu'il te devait. Dit Xanxus avec une voix calme.

-Je vois… Il t'a promit la main de Tsuna, même après qu'il m'ait promis la main de son fils. Il s'est joué de moi! Il savait que seul Tsuna pouvait payer pour ses dettes. Il m'avait dit que tu m'avais volé mon fiancé pour me faire chier et que tu avais refusé d'accepter son argent pour payer ses dettes. Il va me le payer… grogna Byakuran, son mal de tête n'aidait en rien son humeur.

Les deux hommes s'accordèrent sur un lieu et une heure pour se rencontrer le lendemain pour mieux discuter d'une solution. Ni un ou l'autre ne voulait lâcher sa position; Byakuran voulait avoir Tsuna pour lui seul, tandis que Xanxus refusait de se départir de son épouse.

Byakuran grogna furieusement lorsque l'on cogna à la porte de son bureau. Un jeune homme aux cheveux roux et bouclés avec de magnifiques yeux bruns cachés derrière des lunettes carré entra dans le bureau avec un dossier sous le bras. Il ignora superbement la prostituée à moitié nue étendue sur le sol du bureau; cette femme ne valait rien à ses yeux, juste un trou pour permettre à son patron de se vider ses couilles. Il rougit cependant comme une pivoine lorsqu'il s'aperçut que son patron ne portait qu'un simple oreiller pour cacher ses parties masculines.

-Voyons, Shoichi-chan! Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais vu un homme nu! Alors, ce dossier est pour moi? Demanda le blanc qui adorait comment son ami rougissait et bégayait comme une jeune vierge à la vue d'un peu de peau.

-Oh! Euh… Non! C'est un dossier pour Jushiro à la comptabilité! Je… Je… J'ai entendu que tu… tu avais ramené de la… compagnie? Tu es rentré assez tard, hier soir, et je me demandais si tout allait bien. Expliqua Shoichi en regardant la pute avec un regard de dédain.

Cette jalousie plaisait énormément à Byakuran. Il savait depuis longtemps que son ami était amoureux de lui et bien que l'affection que Byakuran lui portait fût sincère et profond, Tsuna était trop important pour ses projets. Shoichi était intelligent et avait de la conversation, son enthousiasme et sa passion pour les sciences et la technologie le rendait adorable et terriblement bandant. Il doutait avoir de telles affinités avec Tsuna, mais il n'avait pas le choix. S'il voulait conquérir le trône des Vongola, il devait épouser le dernier héritier de l'illustre famille.

Byakuran soupira et donna un magnifique sourire à son ami, il lui demanda pour son caleçon et d'appeler quelqu'un pour se débarrasser de la pute. Shoici sourit et partit faire ce que lui demandait son patron. Voyant le rouquin disparaître derrière les grandes portes de son bureau, Byakuran ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de déception. Shoici aurait fait une merveilleuse épouse de mafieux; sa discrétion et sa connaissance de la famiglia Millifiore le rendant indispensable. Mais, le parrain aux cheveux blanc savait qu'il ne pouvait avoir le beurre et l'argent du beurre.


	11. Chapter 11

Voici le prochain chapitre, amusez-vous et laissez moi vos reviews. Que pensez-vous qu'il va arriver?

Tsuna tenta de son mieux d'ignorer les miaulements de Natsu qui réclamait corps et âme son amoureux. Il restait de marbre face à la douleur de son chat. Il ne voulait pas laisser Bester entrer dans sa chambre; le chat lui rappelait trop son mari. Xanxus l'avait grandement blessé et la vue même de quelque chose qui lui ressemblait de loin ou de près lui faisait mal.

Natsu ronchonna devant l'inaction de son humain. Il s'ennuyait de son Bester. Le gros chat tigré l'avait protégé du méchant humain puant et s'était occupé de ses blessures toute la nuit durant. Il voulait son amoureux et lui faire des câlins. Il pouvait comprendre que son humain s'était disputé avec son amoureux, mais pourquoi devait-il souffrir parce que Tsuna était triste?

Poussant un soupir de défaite, Tsuna se leva de son lit et ouvrit la porte pour laisser Natsu rejoindre son amoureux. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte pour laisser son chat dehors, il se retrouva face à face avec Xanxus tenant un Bester qui gigotait pour se libérer des mains de son humain. Les deux hommes restèrent figés, ne sachant quoi faire ou dire autre que de rougir et faire des petits « euh » hésitants.

-X-xanxus..? Je… hésita Tsuna, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

-Tsuna, laisses-moi m'expliquer. Tu n'as pas à me croire ou à me pardonner pour ce que j'ai fait, mais je te dois des explications et des excuses. Crois-tu être capable de m'écouter? Ou préfèrerais-tu que je laisse Bester ici avec Natsu et que je te laisse encore du temps?

-Non. Entres. Je veux savoir ce que tu as à dire. Dit le brunet en laissant entrer son mari.

Xanxus allait s'asseoir directement sur le canapé (qui, mystérieusement, avait survécu à la bataille de la veille) et invita son épouse à faire de même. Mais Tsuna refusa. Pour le jeune homme s'asseoir docilement aux côtés de son époux équivalait à donner une portion de son pouvoir et d'offrir une fraction de pardon à celui-ci. Tant que Xanxus n'aurait pas fini de parler, Tsuna resterait droit, debout et inflexible. Le jeune homme pouvait accepter bien des choses et en laisser passer, mais pas cette fois-ci. Qu'il le veuille ou non, Xanxus apprendra que Tsuna ne tolèrerait jamais ce genre de comportement; la trahison était impardonnable à ses yeux.

-J'ai fait une grosse connerie. Je n'aurais jamais dut te faire cela. J'aurais dut t'écouter, mais je ne l'ai pas fait et tu avais raison. Mon ego et ma réputation ont été plus important pour moi à ce moment-là que ce que tu pouvais ressentir. Je m'excuse de t'avoir fait mal et de t'avoir fait ça, mais je ne te demanderai pas pardon. Je ne le mérite pas encore. Dit Xanxus, d'une voix douce et un regard suppliant. Si cela peut t'aider à te sentir mieux, j'ai envoyé ta sœur chez un de mes contacts au Mexique. Emiko est parfaitement son genre et il était prêt à honorer ma partie du contrat. Ainsi, elle ne sera plus dans nos jambes et tu n'auras plus à penser à elle.

Sans en laisser paraître une once, Tsuna avait déjà pardonné son mari. Il n'allait pas le lui dire avant d'en avoir un peu plus. Le fait que Xanxus s'était débarrassé de sa sœur dans un pays à l'autre bout du monde effaçait pratiquement toute la colère, le ressentiment et la tristesse que Xanxus lui avait faite.

-Tsuna, je me suis rendu compte de quelque chose ces dernières heures. Je ne t'ai jamais emmené nulle part et je ne t'ai pas traité comme un mari devrait traiter sa femme. Pour cela je te demande pardon! Tu ne m'as jamais trahit ou mentit, et je ne t'ai pas traité comme tu le mérites. Je compte réparer cette erreur. Je vais retirer la fonction de ta bague de mariage qui t'empêche de quitter la propriété. Tu pourras sortir quand bon te plaira. Je… je te demanderais seulement de revenir avant 20 heures et de nous avertir lorsque tu quittes le manoir. Qu'en dis-tu? Proposa Xanxus qui tentait tant bien que mal de laisser un peu de son control et donner un peu plus de liberté à son épouse.

-Tu… tu me… laisserais sortir… Seul? Je… Oh, Xanxus… Je… Merci! Dit Tsuna avant de s'asseoir aux côtés de son époux et de le prendre dans ses bras.

Certains diraient que Tsuna s'était laissé acheter par son mari et qu'il avait perdu la bataille, mais connaissant son mari… Tsuna savait qu'il avait gagné plus ce qu'il n'avait voulu au début de la conversation. Il s'attendait à des excuses et à ce que son mari se rende compte de la douleur qu'il lui avait occasionné. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Xanxus envoie sa sœur au Mexique ou à ce qu'il le laisse sortir en ville tout seul!

Les deux hommes ne se connaissaient peut-être pas depuis longtemps, mais Tsuna avait compris que son mari aimait le contrôle et aimait lorsque les choses aillent de la manière qu'il voulait. Il avait si peur de perdre ce qu'il avait, qu'il ne permettait pratiquement jamais rien ni personne déroger à ses désirs. Bien que Tsuna ignorait pour quelle raison son homme agissait ainsi et pour quelle raison il avait une telle peur. Alors, qu'il lui laisse la liberté de sortir et de le faire seul était un pas énorme et une marque de confiance. Ses conditions n'étaient pas si ridicules lorsque l'on considérait que Tsuna avait failli être kidnappé la veille même et le travail de son époux.

Xanxus entoura le corps mince et svelte de son épouse pour l'approcher de lui. Il n'était stupide au point de croire qu'il remonterait immédiatement dans le lit de Tsuna ce soir, mais il pouvait voir qu'une partie de lui avait pardonné son erreur.

-Je vais devoir quitter pour quelques jours. J'ai découvert qui avait tenté de te kidnapper et je compte régler toute cette affaire sans partir en guerre. Je ne veux plus que tu dormes dans cette chambre. J'ai une chambre préparé juste pour toi et elle est plus sécuritaire. Ne t'en fais pas. Lorsque je reviendrai, je vais retirer la sécurité sur ta bague, mais avec le climat incertain en ce moment, ce serait trop dangereux. Le type s'appelle Byakuran et il a accepté de me rencontrer pour…

-S'il-te-plaît, Xanxus. Écoutes-moi! N'y vas pas! Je t'en supplie! Ce Byakuran… Il n'est pas… Je ne… Il n'est pas de confiance! Il te trahira la seconde même où tu croiras que tout est fini… Je ne le connais pas et je n'ai aucune raison de me sentir ainsi, mais mon intuition me dit que c'est trop dangereux et que tu y laisseras ta vie! S'il-te-plaît! Reste ici! Supplia Tsuna, terrifié à l'idée de perdre son homme, ses mains tremblantes et des larmes lui montant aux yeux.

Xanxus ne savait quoi dire. Son expérience avec l'albinos, de ce qu'il connaissait de l'homme et tous croyaient que cette rencontre était une mauvaise idée, mais sa fierté lui disait de ne pas écouter ceux qui le contredisaient. Cependant, après ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois qu'il avait écouté sa fierté, il décida d'écouter son épouse. Byakuran n'était pas connu pour son honnêteté. Mais, d'où venait cette intuition que Byakuran n'était pas de confiance? Tsuna n'avait jamais rencontré l'albino. C'était la première fois qu'il en entendait parler. Alors, comment savait-il que cette réunion était une mauvaise idée.

-Le problème c'est que c'est moi qui l'a invité, si je n'y vais pas, il croira que j'ai tenté de le piégé et cela causera une guerre. Il faudrait annuler cette réunion sans l'offenser ou qu'il ne croit que j'ai tenté de le piégé.

-Appelle la police et dit-leur qu'il va y avoir une guerre de gangs à l'endroit exact où vous devez vous rencontrez. Appelle ce type et dis-lui qu'un ennemi vous a vendu à la police et que vous devez reporter. Ainsi, il ne croira pas à un piège et tu seras sain et sauf. Proposa Tsuna, pratiquement désespéré à protéger son homme de ce Byakuran.

Xanxus accepta la proposition de son épouse, il rappellerait Byakuran et il annulerait cette rencontre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ou comment Tsuna pouvait savoir à quel point Byakuran pouvait être dangereux. Son petit lapin lui avait parlé d'une intuition… Comment une simple intuition pouvait terroriser quelqu'un à ce point; Tsuna en tremblait et serrait ses bras autour de la taille du mafieux de toutes ses forces. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Tsuna avait de « prémonitions »…

C'est grâce à l'intuition de Tsuna que Lussuria avait trouvé la bombe se trouvant sous le SUV, un mauvais pressentiment avait sauvé le punk et permit de découvrir que leur allié était en fait un ennemi. C'est grâce à Tsuna qu'ils ont tous échapper à un empoisonnement lorsqu'un assassin avait glissé du poison dans les tuyaux. C'est grâce à Tsuna, encore une fois, que Xanxus avait pu éviter une indigestion lorsqu'il avait tenté de manger un vieux plat de cannellonis. Tsuna les avait sauvé plus d'une fois… Voilà qui était intéressant!

Les seules personnes qui avaient une telle habileté étaient des descendants de l'illustre famiglia Vongola. Le dernier descendant connu du fondateur de la légendaire famiglia mourut au Japon dans un accident de voiture, mais des rumeurs circulaient. Des rumeurs clamant qu'Iemitsu Vongola avait eu un enfant, un enfant possédant les dons de la famiglia. Ce pouvait-il..?

Il faudrait que Xanxus fasse quelques recherches sur le père de son épouse. Sa mère ne représentait aucuns des signes d'être une descendante du fondateur de la Vongola famiglia, donc peut-être du côté de son père…

-Xanxus, est-ce que l'on peut changer de chambre? Je… Le… La tâche de… de sang… Je… Je ne peux plus la supporter! Je veux quitter cette salle! Supplia Tsuna en tirant son homme hors de la chambre.

-Bien sûr, mon lapin. Dit Xanxus en se levant du canapé et suivant son épouse.

Xanxus ignorait comment Tsuna avait pu passer autant de temps dans cette chambre où c'était déroulé l'un des pires moments qu'une personne comme Tsuna pouvait traverser. Sa colère avait dut, momentanément, obscurcir le traumatisme qu'il avait vécu. Cela remettait en cause le degré de sa stupide connerie. Il avait vraiment failli tout ruiner avec son petit lapin! Il ne pouvait pas croire la chance qu'il avait que tout ce soit bien terminé au final. Bien sûr, il n'était pas con au point de croire que Tsuna l'avait entièrement pardonné.

Une fois dans le salon, les deux amoureux se commandèrent des mets chinois et passèrent le reste de la soirée à discuter. Xanxus se prit quelques minutes pour rappeler l'albino pour lui donner l'histoire toute fabriquée pour annuler la rencontre. Cela s'était mieux passé qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

 _Dans le bureau de Byakuran…_

-Non, mais il me prend pour un con ou quoi? Se demanda l'albino à haute voix tout en raccrochant son téléphone.

Shoichi releva la tête de son rapport pour regarder son ami de collège et son amour secret, il n'était pas vraiment étonné du fait que Xanxus avait inventé cette histoire de fuite. Il avait dut flairer le piège que voulait lui tendre l'albinos. Le rouquin soupira lorsqu'il vit son patron grommeler et jouet avec son sac de shamallow. Celui-ci était clairement frustré et il tenta de son mieux de résister à la tentation de dévorer le contenu du sac. Son docteur le lui avait refusé, son taux de sucre était trop élevé.

-Xanxus n'est peut-être pas le plus grand stratège, mais il a dut se rappeler comment tu t'es débarrassé du clan Malochio. Dit Shoichi avec une voix adoucie, s'assurant de ne pas sonner comme s'il donnait une leçon à l'albinos.

-Son excuse avait le mérite d'être bien pensé, au moins. Concéda Byakuran dans un soupir. J'aurais dut me douter qu'un tireur d'élite planqué tirant une balle entre les deux yeux de mon rival serait le moyen le plus économique et facile d'avoir Tsunayashu Sadawa…

-En fait, c'est Tsunayoshi Sawada. Il faudrait que tu te souviennes du nom de ta future épouse. Dit le rouquin d'une voix tendue et dure et peu enclin d'être poli avec son patron connu pour être rancunier et sadique.

Ordinairement, Byakuran aurait sorti son flingue et lui aurait mis une balle dans la rotule pour lui apprendre la politesse envers ses supérieurs, mais il laissa cette fois-ci passer. Shoichi était jaloux et détestait l'idée que Byakuran se marie avec un autre. Chez tout autre personne cela aurait été insipide, mais chez Shoichi, c'était mignon et assez bandant.

Il y avait quelque chose d'érotique lorsque le rouquin se mettait en colère ou quand il rougissait. Son pantalon devenait plus serré, ses mains étaient parcouru de fourmis et Byakuran ne désirait que de l'embrasser à en perdre le souffle. Juste l'idée d'embrasser les magnifiques lèvres fines et roses du rouquin lui faisait de l'effet. Shoichi devait avoir un goût délicieux et sensuel…

Byakuran s'enfonça dans son siège et soupira de désespoir, il était clairement attiré et peut-être amoureux de Shoichi. Comment pouvait-il épouser Tsuna, contrôler la famiglia Vongola à la place de son épouse inexpérimentée dans la gestion d'un tel empire et avoir un amant? Personne du clan ne tolérait qu'un étranger qui ne fait partit de la famille grâce à son mariage ait un amant. Donc, Byakuran devait choisir entre son désir pour Shoichi et son rêve de mettre la Millefiore famiglia au même rang que la Vongola famiglia; son rêve de grandeur et la fierté qu'il a envers sa famiglia l'emporta.

-Tu es stressé, Byakuran. Laisses-moi t'aider! Proposa Schoichi avant de se faufiler derrière son patron et d'offrir à son patron un massage.

Schoichi avait des mains douces et élégantes, elles lui donnaient des frissons et glissaient merveilleusement bien sur la peau de l'albinos. Sans le vouloir, Byakuran se mit à gémir doucement, ce qui encouragea le rouquin à s'aventurer sous la chemise de son patron qui, à son tour, se mit à avoir une respiration plus élaborée et des gémissements plus puissants. À ce stade, Shoichi pouvait voir une magnifique érection déformée le pantalon de son ami et, incapable de résister à la tentation, laissa les épaules de son patron pour se placer entre ses jambes. Il défit la fermeture éclair et extirpa le sexe gonflé de Byakuran. Apparemment, le tapis était de la même couleur que les rideaux.

Schoichi lécha le prépuce, arrachant un soupir de délectation de l'homme au-dessus de lui, puis se mit à le sucer et le titiller pour faire gémir fortement son patron. Utilisant ses mains pour masser les testicules et pour atteindre la partie du sexe qu'il ne pouvait pas mettre dans sa bouche, le rouquin commença un long vas-et-viens tout en faisant jouer sa langue le long de la verge. Byakuran agrippa les cheveux de feu de son assistant et meilleur ami pour enfoncer son sexe plus profondément dans l'antre divinement chaude et étroit qu'était la bouche du binoclar.

Loin de s'en contrarier, Schoichi redoubla d'ardeur et de vitesse tout en gémissait comme une chatte en chaleur. Un filet de bave coulait de sa bouche jusqu'à son menton, son nez touchait presque les poils pubiens de son ami et son érection se frottait allègrement contre la couture de son pantalon; lui occasionnant un effet divin. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer un scénario plus délicieux et érotique que celui qu'il était en train de vivre. Tout simplement divin!

Mais, Byakuran avait d'autres plans en tête et tira la tête de son toutou aux cheveux de flamme pour le pousser face contre le bureau et le cul à la bonne hauteur pour baiser. Il tira le pantalon jusqu'aux chevilles de son subalterne et admira la vue devant lui. Un Schoichi excité, plié contre son bureau, le cul exposé à sa vue, de belles fesses rondes et fermes qui n'attendent que ses mains pour les pétrir. Bon Dieu, il était sur le point d'exploser! C'était plus beau que dans ses rêves!

Avec un sourire digne du pervers sadique qu'il était, Schoichi attrapa le gant de latex, l'enduisit de lotion pour les mains et introduisit un de ses doigts gantés dans l'antre privé du jeune homme devant lui. Bon, c'est vrai que ce n'était pas vraiment romantique d'utiliser des gants en latex et cela ressemblait à une fouille à nue, mais c'était quand par-là que sortait la merde! Le premier doigt fut accompagné d'un deuxième, puis d'un troisième et finalement d'un quatrième… Byakuran aurait pu y enfoncer sa main au complet tant que Schoichi tremblait et criait sous le plaisir de se faire élargir et pistonner de façon aussi violente. Le bureau est grinçait!

Finalement, Byakuran n'y tenant plus. Retira ses doigts, jeta le gant à la poubelle et mit un condom, puis s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde d'un seul coup. Le coup était si violent, si soudain, si puissant, si délicieusement précis que Schoichi en resta sans voix… Les coups de butoir commencèrent et bientôt, les deux hommes se mirent à gémir en concert. La sueur glissait sur leurs corps alors que les coups de reins de l'albinos se firent plus frénétiques et rapides. Ils étaient proches et ils pouvaient le sentir… Enfin, Byakuran pouvait s'en apercevoir, Schoichi, lui, était complètement perdu dans le nirvana du sexe. Il ne pouvait plus distinguer aucun autre sens que celui-ci du plaisir charnel.

Au bout de quelque minutes, Schoichi n'en pouvait plus et la vague d'ecstasy l'engloutit entièrement alors qu'il expérimenta l'orgasme le plus intense de sa vie; Byakuran le suivit de près, alors qu'il mordit l'épaule de Schoichi pour le marque comme sien, pour aujourd'hui et pour toujours…

Il fallut un certain temps pour que les deux hommes redescendent sur terre; leurs cœurs battaient si fort dans leurs poitrines qu'ils en avaient mal. Byakuran se retira lentement et doucement de l'anus de son meilleur ami et vit qu'un filet de sang s'y échappait. Il lâcha un « merde » bien senti et aida son ami à se relever, mais les jambes du rouquin ne le supportaient plus. Du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient les deux hommes firent leurs chemins vers le canapé et s'y allongea. Dans les bras de l'homme qu'il avait aimé en secret depuis plus d'une décennie, Schoichi s'endormit avec larme à l'œil.

Byakuran le comprenait parfaitement. Ceci n'aurait jamais dut arriver. Ils n'auraient jamais dut faire cela. Ils ne pourraient plus être dans les bras de l'un l'autre si Byakuran voulait régner sur le monde de la mafia. C'était la seule et unique fois où ils pourraient réellement s'avouer ce qu'ils ressentaient, car maintenant, c'était Tsuna qui devrait occuper les pensées de l'albinos.

Le blanc se demandait comment allait réagir son ami le lendemain. Serait-il distant ou essayerait-il de conquérir son patron, maintenant qu'il savait qu'il lui plaisait? Ferait-il comme si de rien n'était ou ferait-il une crise de jalousie? Que se passerait-il? Qu'allait-il faire? Comment réagir? Bien des questions taraudaient l'esprit de Byakuran, cependant, une chose était claire et nette… Leur relation ne serait plus jamais la même. Ils n'étaient plus amis, ils n'étaient plus supérieur et subalternes, ils n'étaient pas amants… Qu'étaient-ils donc?

Une larme coula des yeux du chef de la Millefiore famiglia alors qu'il serra l'homme qu'il aimait dans ses bras aussi fort que possible pour être sûr et certain de ne jamais oublié son odeur et le sentiment qu'il était à sa place dans les bras de Schoichi. Il ne voudrait jamais l'oublier, c'était là tout ce qu'il lui restait maintenant de leur relation et de cette nuit.


	12. Chapter 12

Voici le prochain chapitre. Dîtes-moi ce que vous pensez et vos idées. Amusez-vous!

L'infirmière s'assura de changer le cathéter de sa patiente, le docteur Vincenzo avait été très claire à ce sujet. Nana Sawada était la personne la plus importante dans tout l'hôpital, seules les personnes pré-autorisées pouvaient entrer dans sa chambre. La jeune femme ignorait qui était cette femme, mais si elle se fiait sur ce que lui avait dit Maria Moretti, la réceptionniste du Dr. Vicenzo, cette femme était la belle-mère d'un mafioso très dangereux et puissant.

La jeune femme pris le chariot rempli de draps sales et fit son chemin vers la prochaine chambre, lorsqu'elle entendit un tout petit gémissement provenant de la dame dans la civière. Immédiatement, l'infirmière alla directement chercher l'infirmière en chef; peut-être que la patiente allait sortir de son coma.

-Miss Abramo! La patiente Sawada est en train de se réveiller! Vite! S'écria la jeune femme lorsqu'elle arriva au poste d'infirmières.

L'infirmière en chef se rua vers la chambre de la patiente la plus importante de l'hôpital pour vérifier les dires de sa subalterne. Lorsque les infirmières entrèrent dans la chambre, elles arrivèrent juste à temps pour voir leur patiente ouvrir les yeux. Miss Abramo envoya la jeune infirmière cherchée le docteur Vincenzo.

Nana Sawada se réveilla au son d'un « Bip » régulier dans une chambre blanche, l'odeur de désinfectant et de saline, la lumière aveuglante agressait ses yeux et tout son corps tremblait sous l'effet de la douleur. La femme aux cheveux châtain avait passez assez de temps dans un hôpital pour en reconnaître un à première vue.

-Nǎlǐ shì zhāng xiānshēng? Zhè shì wǒ de shàngsi... gémit Nana, essayant de se relever pour quitter. (Où est Mr. Chang? Il est mon patron…)

-Madame Sawada, calmez-vous! Vous êtes à l'hôpital. Tout va bien! Dit l'infirmière en chef d'une voix apaisante. Ne vous en faîtes pas, tout va bien!

-Quoi? Je… je… Quoi? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici? Je ne suis pas en chine? Demanda la femme encore sous l'emprise de la morphine.

-Non, madame. Vous êtes en Italie. Vous êtes à l'hôpital. Vous n'avez rien à craindre. Répondit l'infirmière en chef avec une voix douce et calme.

C'est à ce moment que le docteur Vincenzo entra dans la chambre et vit sa patiente réveillée. Il lui adressa un sourire empli de gentillesse et de douceur. Cette femme était très belle et semblait si tendre, il se demandait comment qui pourrait avoir le cœur si noir pour la jeter dans le dépotoir où on l'avait trouvée. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux blessures les plus importantes de sa patiente, puis posa quelques questions sur les douleurs et les sensations que la femme ressentait.

-Docteur, qu'est-ce que je… Comment suis-je arrivé ici, en Italie? Je… Mr. Chang, il vit en Chine… demanda la femme, confuse.

-Votre gendre a racheté votre liberté de Mr. Chang, puis il vous installé dans le meilleur hôpital du pays. Il voulait que vous ayez les meilleurs traitements Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre de vos tortionnaires ou de votre époux. Votre gendre est puissant et riche, votre époux ne vous fera plus jamais de mal. Expliqua le docteur pour rassurer sa patiente qui semblait terrifiée.

Nana n'avait pas de fille, elle ne pouvait pas avoir de gen… Tsuna s'était marié? Son petit garçon s'était marié à un homme… Que Takameda avait choisi! Mon Dieu, son fils! Qu'est-ce que cette ordure avait fait à son petit garçon? Là, cette ordure avait été trop loin! Cette fois-ci, elle n'hésitera pas à mettre du poison dans sa bière comme la première fois.

-Docteur, croyez-vous que je pourrais rencontrer mon gendre? J'aimerais connaître l'homme qui m'a sauvé la vie. Demanda tendrement la femme avec un doux sourire qui masquait ses véritables intentions vis-à-vis l'homme en question.

 _Au manoir de la Varia…_

Xanxus se leva avec un grognement de son fauteuil lorsqu'il entendit son portable sonner à l'autre côté de son bureau. Il était en train de regarder les rapports de ses hommes, il en avait une pile aussi haute qu'il était grand. Le parrain répondit avec un ton sec et brutal; il était de mauvais poil et il en avait marre.

- _Mr. Xanxus, votre belle-mère s'est réveillée hier soir et elle aimerait vous rencontrer. Nous avons passés quelques tests depuis qu'elle s'est réveillée et nous en avons encore quelques un à faire, puis vous pourrez venir la voir._ Lui annonça le docteur Vincenzo.

-Vraiment? Parfait! Je viendrais ce soir pour la rencontrer. Je m'assurerai d'être là pour cinq heures. Assurez-vous qu'elle est soit confortable et que les meilleurs soins lui soit donnés. Ordonna Xanxus avant de raccrocher et d'appeler Squalo.

Le squale répondit immédiatement et promit que tout serait fait selon ses désirs. Squalo était le seul des hommes de Xanxus qui savait ce que le parrain avait prévu. C'était lui qui avait fait les recherches pour retrouver Nana, c'était lui qui l'avait trouvée et qui s'était rendu dans le recoin le plus perdu et le plus pauvre de la Chine et qui avait payé pour la libération de la femme. Squalo avait tellement hâte de savoir comment la réunion de la mère et du fils.

Xanxus se dirigea vers sa salle de bain pour se préparer pour rencontrer sa belle-mère. Il voulait lui donner une impression de son gendre; il ne voulait pas que celle-ci le prenne pour un cochon comme son mari. Il se devait de lui donner la meilleure des impressions et lui montrer que son fils avait marié le bon type. Pour ce faire, il choisit son meilleur costume trois pièces bleu marine, sa chemise la plus blanche qu'il avait, sa cravate bleue royale et sa Rolex en or la plus dispendieuse.

Le brun prit sa voiture et partit en ville; il se rendit au meilleur fleuriste de la ville et commanda un énorme bouquet d'hortensias bleues enroulé dans un papier argenté avec un ruban pourpre. Il fit son chemin vers la meilleure confiserie de la ville et acheta une boîte de chocolat fins au lait. Puis, il se dirigea vers l'hôpital aussi rapidement qu'il lui était possible. Il se tardait de rencontrer sa belle-mère. Peu d'homme pourrait dire une telle chose!

Xanxus arriva à l'hôpital avec quinze minutes d'avance et se dirigea vers le bureau du docteur; il voulait connaître l'état de santé et l'état mental de sa belle-mère. Il ne voulait pas parler ou dire quelque chose qui ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation. Curieusement, le docteur n'était pas là. Que faisait-il? Pourquoi n'était-il pas là lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il arriverait bientôt?

Il chercha la secrétaire du docteur, elle lui dit que le docteur se trouvait au chevet de sa maîtresse qui venait de sortir d'opération de chirurgie plastique. Elle trembla de peur lorsqu'elle vit le regard de fureur du mafieux; celui-ci bouillonnait de rage. Xanxus ne se considérait pas comme un homme qui en demandait trop; ses conditions étaient plutôt claires et faciles à respecter. Ne jamais quitter le chevet de sa belle-mère et s'assurer qu'elle reçoive les meilleurs traitements médicaux nécessaires! Ce n'était tout de même pas si compliqué à comprendre ou à suivre comme ordres, bordel!

La secrétaire du docteur conduisit le terrifiant parrain à la chambre de sa belle-mère. Elle laissa l'homme à la porte et se dépêcha jusqu'à son bureau pour appeler son patron et l'informer que le parrain était là et qu'il était furieux. Malheureusement, elle n'obtient que sa boîte vocale.

Xanxus entra dans la chambre et salua la femme qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à son épouse, mais en plus féminine. Il était évident que Tsuna devait sa beauté et ses magnifiques yeux de sa mère. Bien que Nana ait vécu l'enfer et qu'elle garderait pour toujours des séquelles de sa captivité, elle restait une très belle femme, dotée d'une grâce et d'une beauté unique et intemporelle. Plus les années passaient, plus elle vieillissait en beauté et en élégance. Xanxus comprenait pourquoi cetet ordure de Takameda l'avait épousé.

-Bonjour, madame. Mon nom est Xanxus et je suis l'époux de votre fils Tsuna. Vous n'avez plus à craindre de Takameda ou des hommes qui vous ont retenue prisonnière. Vous n'êtes plus en danger. J'espère que vous vous sentez mieux…

-J'irais mieux lorsque je saurais quel sont vos relations avec Takameda et où se trouve mon fils en ce moment. Répondit la femme avec un ton sec et aussi froid que la glace.

-Euh… oui… Bien sûr. Je comprends… Je n'entretiens aucune relation avec Takameda. Il me devait de l'argent et nous avons régler cette dette avec mon mariage avec Tsuna. Votre fils se trouve en ce moment à mon manoir et il est loin de Takameda et de ses combines. Répondit Xanxus avec une certaine nervosité, sachant parfaitement que ses révélations n'allaient pas vraiment aider son cas.

-Je vois… Et qu'allez-vous faire de moi une fois que je sortirai de cet hôpital? Demanda Nana, toujours aussi hostile.

-Si vous le voulez, vous viendrai vivre avec Tsuna et moi! Sinon, je pourrais vous trouvez un appartement. Je ne tiens pas à devenir votre geôlier et vous faire vivre un enfer. Je tiens à votre fils et je ne veux que son bonheur. Dit-il en plaçant les fleurs et la boîte de chocolat sur le bureau de la chambre, puis s'installa dans le fauteuil à côté du lit.

-Comment vat mon fils, en ce moment? Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrez? Est-il heureux dans cette union? Demanda Nana, curieuse et soucieuse pour son fils.

-Je ne puis dire à cent pour cent qu'il soit heureux et satisfait, cependant, je fais tous ce que je peux pour le rendre heureux. J'ai payé un tuteur pour Tsuna pour qu'il puisse apprendre ce qu'il n'a pas pu lorsqu'il vivait avec son beau-père. Tsuna n'est jamais allé à l'école. Je lui ai payé des instruments de peinture et d'art pour qu'il puisse développer son talent. Expliqua Xanxus avec un petit sourire tendre. J'essaye de mon mieux de réparer les douleurs et blessures que Tsuna a subies.

Nana ne dit rien; elle essayait de son mieux de croire les paroles de son gendre. Elle voudrait croire que cet homme lui mentait et qu'il était aussi mauvais que Takameda, mais elle pouvait voir que l'homme était sincère. Il parlait avec joie et passion de son fils. Takameda ne l'avait jamais aimé, il aimait l'idée de la posséder et de faire d'elle sa chose. Il la désirait comme son jouet et non comme un être vivant avec des émotions et des rêves et des choix, pas comme Xanxus. Cet homme voyait son fils comme un être humain et le traitait comme tel.

Nana ne connaissait Xanxus depuis que quelques instants, mais elle aurait tout le temps de le connaître. Elle pourrait juger comment son gendre traitait son fils et comment son fils se portait. Une drôle de pensée lui traversa l'esprit : À quoi ressemblait son petit Tsunayoshi? La dernière fois qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur son fils, il n'avait que cinq ans. Il n'était qu'un petit bout de chou. Il avait maintenant 20 ans et il devait être un beau jeune homme.

Xanxus lui sortit des photos de Tsuna, des photos de son fils et des deux chats qu'ils avaient adoptés. Nana regarda ces photos avec un pincement au cœur; son fils avait tellement grandit et il était devenu un si bel homme. Il lui ressemblait tellement au niveau physique, mais son sourire… Mon Dieu! Il était tellement magnifique! Le sourire de son père… D'Iemitsu…

-Il a le même sourire que son père… Il est si beau…

-Que s'est-il passé avec le père de Tsuna? Il m'a dit que celui vous avait quittés, mais cela lui avait été raconté par Takameda. Il n'y croit pas un seul instant; il est convaincu que cette ordure lui a mentit. Demanda Xanxus, curieux.

-Mon premier mari est mort dans un accident de la route. Les freins de sa voiture ont été coupés et dans un tournant serré, sa voiture a glissée sur la chaussé trempée et il est tombé dans un ravin. Le docteur a dit que mon mari était déjà mort lorsque la voiture avait pris feu. Expliqua Nana, d'une voix tremblotante et emplie de douleur et de tristesse. Je n'ai jamais eu de preuves que Takameda avait fait le coup, mais je sais que cette pourriture avait quelque chose avoir avec la mort de mon mari.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi l'avoir marié? Je… Je suis désolé… Je n'aurais pas dut vous demander quelque chose d'aussi personnel. S'excusa Xanxus, rougissant devant sa propre bourde.

-J'ai marié cette pourriture parce que j'étais jeune, sans revenus, sans aide et avec un petit garçon de cinq ans. Mes parents avaient toujours été contre l'idée que j'épouse Iemitsu. Takameda était le parfait jeune homme qui vivait juste à côté de chez nous, il incarnait les valeurs traditionnelles et japonaises que mes parents chérissaient, tandis que l'homme que j'aimais était étranger et incarnait le futur. Alors lorsque j'ai désobéi aux exigences de mes parents et que j'ai épousé Iemitsu, ceux-ci m'ont renié. Ce n'est que lorsque mon mari est mort qu'ils ont recommencés à me parler. Ils exigeaient que j'épouse Takameda et que je me plie aux ordres de mon nouvel époux. Takameda, pour sa part, était un homme rancunier et n'avait jamais accepté que j'aie pu le rejeter pour un autre. Il ne comprenait pas comment la plus belle fille du quartier rejette le meilleur parti du village. Je suis sûr qu'il a payé des truands pour tuer Iemitsu. Lorsque Takameda a commencé à montrer ses véritables couleurs et qu'il a commencé à me frapper et à menacer de vendre Tsuna, je suis allé voir mes parents et la police, mais ni un ni l'autre ne m'a cru. Ils ne pouvaient croire qu'un homme comme Takameda pouvait faire de telle chose, alors j'ai tenté de me faire justice seule. J'ai tenté de mettre du poison dans le café matinal de Takameda, mais je n'y ai pas pu m'y résoudre. Qu'allait devenir Tsuna si je finissais en prison? Mes parents seraient les gardiens légaux de mon fils et ils l'auraient traité comme un tas de crottin. Je ne pouvais m'y résoudre et mon fils a souffert de ma lacheté… Comment pourrais-je le regarder en face maintenant?

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Nana, cette culpabilité et la peur de perdre son fils avaient été le motivateur qui lui avait permis de supporter les horreurs qu'elle avait traversée. Elle était persuadée de ne jamais revoir son petit garçon, mais elle avait la chance maintenant de le revoir… Accepterait-il de la rencontrer après toutes ces années? Après tout ce qu'elle avait dut faire ces dernières années pour le protéger et survivre? Après l'avoir abandonné aux mains de Takameda?

-Tsuna souhaite plus que tout de vous revoir. Il peint plusieurs tableaux de vous et lui réunis. Il veut vous revoir, il rêve de cette réunion entre vous. Croyez-moi lorsque je vous dis que Tsuna ne croit en rien aux mensonges de Takameda vous concernant ou ceux concernant son père. Il fait des cauchemars en pensant à ce que vous avait pu devenir. Il est terrifié à l'idée que vous soyez morte avec qu'il ne vous revoie. Rassura Xanxus en prenant la main de la femme dans la sienne pour lui donner du courage.

Nana hésita encore, mais le parrain lui proposa d'attendre que la femme se remette de ses blessures et sorte de l'hôpital avant d'organiser la rencontre entre mère et fils. Ainsi, elle se sentirait plus à l'aise pour rencontrer son fils. La femme aux cheveux châtain remercia le parrain de sa compréhension et de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour son petit garçon.

C'est à ce moment que l'infirmière en chef, Antonia Abramo, entra et informa Xanxus que les heures de visite étaient terminées. Avec la promesse de revenir le lendemain, le parrain sortit de la chambre avec un grand sourire pour sa belle-mère. Ce qu'elle lui rendit avec sincérité et joie.

Alors que Xanxus entra dans l'ascenseur, le docteur Vincenzo en sortit à bout de souffle et couvert de rouge à lèvres. Il tenta de se justifier, le parrain le fit taire en montrant son pistolet. Il n'avait que faire des excuses du docteur; il était heureux de savoir que sa belle-mère était non seulement saine et sauve, mais qu'elle semblait l'apprécier. Il n'était pas d'humeur de tirer sur un crétin prétentieux qui était sur le point de mouiller son caleç était pour le mieux et le brun ne pouvait demander plus que ce qu'il avait.

Cependant, l'albinos n'était pas heureux; loin de là! Grâce à ses informateurs, Byakuran découvrit que Xanxus avait non seulement retrouvé la mère de Tsuna, mais qu'il allait avoir plus de pouvoir auprès de la Vongola famiglia. Il était marié à l'héritier des Vongola et avait sauvé la mère de celui-ci. Ce genre de chose comptait dans la mafia! Heureusement, il lui restait une carte dans sa manche. Nana Sawada était toujours mariée à Takameda! Si son mari venait à apprendre que sa femme se trouvait dans un hôpital en Italie, il serait normal que celui-ci s'y rende et ramène sa femme au Japon… Et quel juge allait le lui refuser? Sa femme avait subi une horrible expérience et n'avait pas la capacité de faire des décisions pour elle-même. Son mari le ferait pour elle et avec un peu de pression celle-ci pourrait exiger que Tsuna divorce Xanxus pour se marier avec Byakuran.

Le plan n'était pas parfait, Byakuran devrait faire affaire avec Takameda et son incompétence à nouveau. Cependant, il n'avait plus le choix. Chaque jour, Byakuran s'éloignait de plus en plus du trône des Vongola et de son rêve de grandeur pour sa propre famiglia. Comme si cela n'était pas assez, Shoichi l'évitait comme la peste et ne s'adressait à lui que d'une façon formelle et froide depuis leur nuit de plaisir. Non! Il n'avait plus le choix, il devait obtenir la main de Tsuna. Peu importe la façon dont il doit s'y prendre.


	13. Chapter 13

Voici le prochain chapitre, dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez.

Les chauds rayons du soleil Sicilien entraient librement dans le solarium et réchauffèrent le jeune homme aux cheveux châtain qui lisait tranquillement le nouveau livre que son époux lui avait offert. Un doux silence régnait dans la salle et un paisible sentiment de tranquillité envahi le jeune homme. Les fleurs étaient en pleine fleuraison et les couleurs étaient d'une telle vivacité et d'une telle beauté qu'elles attiraient l'œil immédiatement des visiteurs.

Tsunayoshi Sawada s'y sentait tellement bien qu'il pourrait bien y rester toute sa vie. La seule chose qui pouvait améliorer cette journée était d'avoir sa mère à ses côtés. À cette seule pensée, l'humeur du jeune homme s'assombrie considérablement. Un pincement au cœur le fit suffoquer, les larmes qui montèrent à ses yeux lui brouillèrent la vue, les tremblements dans ses mains l'empêchèrent de tenir son livre correctement… La douleur lui était insupportable!

L'idée que sa mère puisse être perdue à jamais, qu'il ne puisse lui dire à quel point il l'aimait, qu'il ne puisse la revoir, qu'il ne puisse jamais savoir ce qu'il lui était arrivé était un cauchemar permanent qui ne cessait de le hanter nuit et jour. Il voulait tant savoir ce qui était arrivé à sa mère que ça le rendait malade. Il avait besoin de savoir, d'avoir une explication, même si cette explication n'était qu'un tas de mensonges… Tout était mieux que de ne pas savoir!

Xanxus entra dans le solarium avec deux flutes de champagne et une grande bouteille froide de champagne qu'il comptait partager avec son épouse; jusqu'à ce qu'il le voit en larmes. Le brun vînt s'asseoir aux côtés du châtain et l'attira dans ses bras, il laissa le plus jeune déversé sa douleur et sa tristesse.

Quelques longues minutes plus tard, Tsuna commença à se calmer et à se reprendre en main. Il enroula ses bras autour de la taille de son homme et resta tranquillement, avec des yeux irrités et un léger mal de tête, à savourer le sentiment de protection et de réconfort que lui procuraient les bras de son homme. Il s'y sentait tellement bien que la douleur commençait à rétrécir, mais elle ne disparaissait pas. Elle était toujours là, cachée sous des masques et sous des années de répressions, mais qui commençait à refaire surface.

-Ne pleure plus, mon lapin! Je suis là! Murmura Xanxus alors qu'il tînt son épouse près de lui comme s'il avait peur de le perdre.

-Merci… murmura Tsuna, serrant son homme un peu plus fort.

Le parrain embrassa la tête de son épouse et tenta de son mieux de refouler la culpabilité qui l'étreignait. Xanxus savait où se trouvait la mère de son lapin et son état de santé, il savait que savoir où se trouvait sa mère pourrait offrir un peu de consolation, mais… La femme n'était pas prête, sa santé était trop fragile et son état mental et émotionnelle encore trop précaire. Ce n'était pas le moment.

Xanxus avait promis de faire des recherches pour la retrouver pour rassurer son épouse et ainsi calmer ses peurs, mais cela ne fonctionnait pas. Il ne se passait pas une journée sans que Tsuna n'aie une crise d'anxiété ou ne fonde en pleurs. Le châtain avait besoin de réponses, de réconfort ou au moins quelques informations. Cependant, que pouvait dire Xanxus sans révéler le secret?

-Voi! Xanxus! J'ai des informations à te donner concernant Takameda. Peux-tu venir avec moi un instant? Demanda Squalo alors qu'il entra dans le solarium.

Le parrain s'excusa auprès de son lapin et rejoignit son second. Ils se rendirent au bureau du brun et s'assirent pour discuter des dernières informations du requin. Les informations étaient juteuses et étaient importantes pour la suite des évènements et des décisions. Xanxus et Tsuna pourraient enfin être libre de Takameda et de sa famille, ils pourraient enfin savoir ce que voulait Byakuran voulait réellement avec Tsuna et les laisser tranquilles.

-J'ignore comment, mais Byakuran à découvert à propos de Nana! Il a appelé Takameda pour lui dire où se trouvait sa femme et lui dire de venir en Italie pour venir la chercher. Byakuran lui a ordonné d'aller voir le juge Alfredo Cortesio pour qu'il ordonne que Nana passe un test psychologique avec un psychologue corrompu. Le psychologue a été payé pour qu'il conclue qu'elle est psychologiquement incapable de faire des décisions par elle-même. Ainsi, Takameda pourra la ramener au Japon de force et user de pression pour forcer Tsuna à te quitter et marier Byakuran. Expliqua Squalo alors qu'il déposa ses preuves et une clé USB. Ton idée de mettre Takameda à porter ses fruits. Nous avons assez de preuves et de matériels pour le faire danser un spectacle de Broadway tout entier!

-Cela ne se passera pas ainsi! Je vais m'assurer de faire échouer ce petit plan. Assures-toi de faire disparaître ce psy. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'approche de Nana. Envoies quelqu'un d'autre à sa place, mais ne dévoiles rien avant la dernière minute. Envoies Belphégor faire du charme au juge Moretti, Levi donner un petit cadeau au juge Savarelli et assures-toi que le juge Sforza soit au courant des projets de Cortesio. Ces deux-là se détestent comme chiens et chats! Un juge ne peut contrer la décision de trois juges, surtout si leurs experts contredit ce que l'expert du premier juge. Nous devons nous assurer que Takameda ne puisse jamais ramener Nana au Japon. Dans le pire des cas, nous dénoncerons Takameda à la police. Dit Xanxus en enregistrant les conversations et les preuves de la clé USB sur son ordinateur.

-Je comprends que nous devons garder Nana loin de Takameda, mais si on le dénonce… Tu vas briser l'omerta et tu vas passer pour un sale traitre. Tu vas t'aliéner toute la mafia! On pourrait faire croire que ses freins ont été coupés et il a eu un accident. Tenta l'assassin aux cheveux d'argent.

-Cela pourrait fonctionner si nos efforts font défauts… Tu sais, c'est ainsi que Nana croit que Takameda a tué son mari. Je crois que je vais mettre un détective sur le coup. Nana et Tsuna ont besoin d'avoir des réponses et je veux savoir pourquoi Byakuran est si intéressé par mon lapin. Il n'a aucune fortune, ni grand héritage du côté de sa mère, mais son père… Il pourrait y avoir quelque chose!

L'argenté approuva et accepta de se charger de l'enquête. Il appellerait ses informateurs et ses contacts pour enquêter sur la mort d'Iemistu. Après avoir discuté des autres affaires en rapport avec la famiglia, Squalo proposa à son patron d'amener son épouse pour une petite promenade en amour en ville pour lui remonter le moral. Ainsi, Xanxus pourrait tenir sa promesse de permettre à Tsuna de sortir hors de la propriété et garder un œil sur son épouse.

-Je vois… Tsuna va être heureux et il va penser à autre chose que sa mère. Dit Xanxus avant de prendre ses clés, son manteau et sa carte de crédit.

Squalo partit faire son travail et Xanxus partit chercher son épouse pour leur petite promenade. Il se dirigea vers son armurerie personnelle pour retirer ses meilleurs pistolets : ses X-Guns. Il les inspecta comme il le fait toutes les fois qu'il les sort, il s'assura que ses « _petits chéris_ », comme il les appelait, puissent fonctionner lorsqu'il en aurait besoin. Il ne voulait pas se faire prendre au dépourvue si les deux époux se faisaient attaquer.

Une fois son inspection terminée, le parrain fit son chemin vers le solarium et lui proposa une petite balade en ville. Les yeux bruns du jeune homme brillèrent comme des étoiles et un magnifique sourire illumina son merveilleux visage. L'excitation de Tsuna le poussa de courir à sa chambre pour aller chercher son manteau et rejoindre son époux au garage en moins de cinq minutes.

Xanxus ouvrit la porte pour son lapin et l'invita à prendre siège dans sa Lamborghini, car les deux hommes allaient entrer en ville en style et en grande pompe. Évidemment, jamais Xanxus n'aurait même considéré l'idée d'entrer en ville dans autre chose que dans la plus luxueuse des voitures. Tous savaient à qui appartenait cette beauté qu'il conduisait avec fierté et tous sauraient que la beauté qui en sortirait avec lui, lui appartenait.

Tsunayoshi s'assit dans le siège passager et attendit avec impatience que son homme vienne prendre le volant. Avec un sourire coquin, Xanxus entra dans sa voiture et ouvrit la porte du garage pour sortir. Une fois le chemin jusqu'au portail dégagé et les portes dudit portail ouvertes, Xanxus enclencha la marche arrière et plafonna la pédale de la vitesse.

-WWWOOOAAAHHH! Cria Tsuna, surprit et amusé par la soudaine accélération.

Xanxu se mit en marche avant et fit son chemin vers la ville. Pour faire plaisir et faire rire son épouse, le parrain pressa la pédale pour prendre de vitesse et dévaler les routes aussi vite que possible. Tsuna éclata de rire et s'agrippa à son siège, encourageant le parrain a accéléré. Il prit un virage serré, forçant les roues arrière à glisser sur le sol; donnant des frissons à son lapin.

-Xan… Xanxus… S'il-te-plaît… Arrêtes-toi un instant… S'il-te-plaît… demanda Tsuna, le souffle court et la voix tremblante.

Croyant avoir été trop vite, le parrain ralentit et se dirigea vers la chaussée. Une fois arrêté, Xanxus se tourna vers son épouse et vit un tableau tout à fait adorable. Tsuna avait le rouge aux joues, les yeux brumeux par la luxure, les lèvres pulpeuses, rouges et humides… Et une érection déformant son pantalon… Le parrain se pourlécha les lèvres et glissa sa main dans ses cheveux.

Sans attendre, Tsuna défit la fermeture éclair de son homme et sortit son sexe, il se pencha au-dessus du sexe et lécha le prépuce avec le bout de sa langue. Le propriétaire du sexe soupira d'aise et glissa sa main dans les cheveux de soie de son épouse. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son petit lapin si doux, si gentil et si timide soit un mordu de la vitesse et de la course.

-Nous devrions faire des promenades plus souvent. Qu'en dis-tu? Demanda Xanxus avec un sourire coquin.

Pour toute réponse, Tsuna gémit contre le membre de son homme et massa ses testicules. Le mafieux adora la réponse de son épouse, son lapin savait exactement comment le faire fondre comme une glace. Si Tsuna continuait ainsi, il n'allait pas tenir très longtemps.

Pour s'assurer de garder le meilleur pour la fin, le parrain fit arrêter son lapin et rangea son membre, puis enclencha la vitesse pour faire plaisir à son épouse. Le châtain poussa un long « Hiiieee » excité et pressa sur le genou de son homme qui s'occupait de la pédale d'accélération. La voiture accéléra brutalement et Xanxus hurla de plaisir, lui aussi il adorait la vitesse.

-Xanxus, fais attention à la courbe! Elle s'en vient rapidement! S'écria Tsuna alors qu'ils dévalèrent le long de la route.

Le conducteur s'assura de ralentir ce qu'il fallait pour prendre la courbe de façon sécuritaire. Grâce à la maîtrise du volant du brun, les deux époux réussirent à prendre la courbe sans rentrer dans le décor. Lorsque la courbe était loin derrière eux, Xanxus pressa la pédale d'accélération comme un fou, au grand plaisir de son lapin.

La ville arriva plus rapidement que prévue selon Tsuna, alors il agrippa le membre de son homme et y ajouta une légère pression. Il voulait sucer et baiser son homme avant d'entrer en ville. Comprenant le message, Xanxus se gara sur le bord de la route et repoussa son siège au plus loin pour permettre à son lapin de s'asseoir confortablement sur son membre.

Avec grande difficulté, Tsuna parvint à défaire sa ceinture et baisser son pantalon sous ses fesses et à s'asseoir à califourchon au-dessus de son homme. Avant même que son lapin ne puisse se positionner correctement, Xanxus sorti une bouteille de lotion et lubrifia ses doigts. Doucement, il inséra un doigt, puis deux, puis trois en moins de trois minutes; il étira l'entré intime de son lapin. Lorsqu'il jugea que son épouse était prêt, il enduisit son membre de lotion, puis guida son lapin le long de sa verge.

Tsuna gémit de plaisir à la sensation de son homme le pénétrant et eut le souffle littéralement coupé lorsqu'il sentit le bout de la verge de son homme presser contre sa prostate. Sans attendre, Tsuna commença à bouger et rapidement, les deux hommes trouvèrent leur rythme et la voiture bougea au rythme de leurs ébats. Xanxus agrippa et massa fermement les fesses de son lapin, arrachant des soupirs et des petits cris à son amant.

La pression dans le bas de leur ventre augmenta de plus en plus et la patience et l'endurance des deux époux commencèrent à atteindre leurs limites. Il n'en faudrait pas long pour qu'ils n'atteignent le nirvana. Xanxus mordilla le lobe d'oreille de son lapin, ce qui fit grogner son lapin comme une chatte en chaleur. Un frisson glissa le long de la colonne vertébrale du plus jeune et surfa le tsunami de pur plaisir.

Alors que l'orgasme submergea Tsuna, une puissante impulsion prit possession du jeune homme et l'envie de montrer que Xanxus lui appartenait le força à mordre la jonction entre le cou et la clavicule de son homme. Ce fut tout ce que Xanxus eu besoin pour être, à son tour, submergé par le tsunami de jouissance et jouir puissamment contre la prostate de son lapin. Les dents de Tsuna brisèrent la peau de Xanxus et le sang coula. La marque n'allait pas le quitter avant un bon moment.

-Han… han… han… Phew! Wow..! Eh bien, mon lapin, personne ne va pouvoir manquer ta marque… soupira Xanxus avec un sourire satisfait.

-C'est le but, mon ligre! Dit Tsuna avec un large sourire. Je veux que tout le monde vois que tu m'appartiens.

Tsuna se rassit dans son siège une fois que son pantalon fut remonté. Rangeant son sexe, Xanxus démarra la voiture et fit son chemin vers la ville; il ne manqua pas de remarquer le beau spectacle de son homme. Les lèvres, les joues et la gorge rouges par leurs activités, les yeux brumeux par le post-orgasme, le souffle court par l'effort et le regard d'un chat satisfait qui venait de manger le canari. Voilà qui était une belle image sexy! Le parrain se dit qu'ils devraient ce genre de promenade plus souvent.

Les deux époux entrèrent en ville sous le regard ébahi et respectueux des habitants. Respectueux, car Xanxus était le parrain le plus puissant de la Toscane et il protégeait tous ceux qui vivaient sur son territoire (tant soit peu que les habitants lui montrent le respect et ne lui doivent de l'argent). Ébahis, car Xanxus ne permettait jamais à aucune de ses conquêtes de monter dans sa précieuse voiture. Si ce beau jeune homme pouvait s'asseoir sur le siège avant de la Lamborghini du parrain, il devait être quelqu'un d'important.

Quel ne fut pas leur étonnement lorsque le brun, non seulement, ouvrit la portière pour le jeune homme, mais il l'embrassa publiquement et avec passion. Si certains trouvaient cela inapproprié ou avaient un problème avec le couple, ils le gardèrent pour eux-mêmes. Ils avaient assez de cervelle pour savoir se taire et garder leur opinion à eux-mêmes.

Alors que les amants firent leur chemin vers la boulangerie, la commère du village remarqua la bague de mariage de la regrettée Mme Valeria Varia au doigt du beau jeune homme. À l'annuaire droit! Cela voulait dire que le jeune homme était… l'épouse du mafieux! En moins de dix minutes, toute la ville savait que Xanxus avait épousé en secret un beau jeune homme asiatique. Avoir une liaison avec un homme était une chose, tout le monde s'en fichait, mais se marier avec un homme… Voilà qui allait alimenter les conversations des commères pendant des semaines.

Ni Xanxus, ni Tsuna ne s'en préoccupèrent; ils étaient heureux et il n'était pas encore midi. Ils allaient profités de leur journée et oublier leurs peurs et leurs tourments. Ils allaient s'amuser et personne n'allait leur gâcher cette belle journée.

 _Au manoir des Millifiore…_

Si Byakuran pouvait faire un vœu, il ferait le vœu d'avoir le pouvoir des Vongola et avoir Shoichi dans ses bras. Malheureusement, la réalité était qu'il ne pouvait avoir qu'une seule chose et s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose rapidement, il allait perdre les deux.

Shoichi ne lui parlait plus, il faisait tous ce qu'il pouvait pour l'éviter et lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient dans la même pièce, il refusait de le regarder et s'enfuyait dès qu'il pouvait. Chaque fois, son cœur se brisait en mille morceaux. Il avait réalisé depuis quelques temps qu'il était tombé amoureux de son meilleur ami aux cheveux roux.

L'incompétence de Takameda lui avait coûté la mère de Tsuna. Xanxus avait découvert son plan et avait réussi à le contrer en permettant à Nana Sawada à, non seulement, rester en Italie sans son mari, mais aussi d'entamer des procédures de divorce. Grâce à la crise et aux menaces proférés par Takameda lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il ne pouvait pas ramener sa femme au Japon avec lui, les forces de police italiennes et japonaises étaient maintenant suspicieuses de ce qui était arrivé à Nana et de Takameda. L'imbécile!

Byakuran n'avait plus le choix, il devait recourir aux grands moyens et faire en sorte de se débarrasser de Xanxus, contrôler Tsuna et s'assurer d'obtenir le trône des Vongola. Peu importe ce qu'il devait faire pour obtenir son but, il devra le faire, sinon… Tous ses sacrifices, tous ses efforts, la perte de son meilleur ami et l'amour de sa vie auront été en vain. Cela Byakuran ne pouvait pas se le permettre!


End file.
